Through Her Eyes
by Sayurixo
Summary: They were two completely different women who coincidentally shared the same face. After a tragic accident one of them is mistaken for the other, and the other dies. Helpless, she finds herself taking over the life of a woman she barely met. Inu/Kag.
1. Chapter 1

**Through Her Eyes**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything, I swear!

**Summary**: They were two completely different women who coincidentally shared the same face. After a tragic accident one of them is mistaken for the other, and the other dies. Helpless, she finds herself taking over the life of a woman she barely met.

* * *

**Chapter One:** Mirror Image

* * *

It was rather early in the morning, and everyone's day was practically just starting. Parents were dropping their children off at school, others were heading to work, and some were even at home lazing about.

But for Kagome Higurashi, it was different.

"One, two, three, four, five, sex, seven, eight!" Kagome muttered to herself as her body moved with each count in beat with the current song playing.

You guessed it, Kagome was dancing.

She had an audition for a prestigious American dance school coming up, and she could not get the steps right. She was blessed to even be offered a spot in their school, seeing as how she somewhat struggled financially. Mentally cursing herself for picking a challenging song, Kagome walked around in a circle before returning to her spot in front of the mirror. Sighing, she placed her hands on the bar in front of her and brought her leg up until it was perpendicular with the ceiling.

"Press play again for me, will ya?" She called out to her longtime friend, roommate, and fellow dancer, Sango Morimoto as she spotted her passing the room. Sango chuckled and walked into the mirrored room and pressed play on the stereo before watching Kagome begin her dance.

"I'll never understand why you picked Guns N' Roses." She called out and Kagome stopped dancing after she lost her rhythm once more.

"I can't help it Sango, I wanted to stand out from the numerous hip-hop songs." Kagome said. "Besides, I don't like hip-hop anyways."

"Of course, we wouldn't get along if you did." Sango pointed out, a smile on her face. "Anyways, the dance concert is scheduled for 10am on Friday in Los Angeles. How does it feel knowing you're about to become white-washed?" She joked.

"We don't even know if I'll make it." Kagome pointed out, playfully glaring at her friend. "I'll probably enjoy the food, though."

"True…" Sango trailed off before finishing her sentence. "The burgers are delicious!"

"I bet!" Kagome giggled as she downed a bottle of ice-cold water.

* * *

Friday came much too quickly for her liking. Her nerves were on edge as she checked if she needed anything else for the umpteenth time.

"Relax," Sango said as she entered her friend's bedroom. "You'll make this, I know you will." She reassured, causing Kagome to smile.

"I hope," She said as she grabbed the handle to her suitcase and began dragging it out the door. "Well, we shouldn't be late!" Kagome added as she made her way towards Sango's car. Sango chuckled as she twirled her keys around her fingers as she walked to the trunk. Popping it open she grabbed Kagome's things and placed it inside.

"Come on, princess! A whole new world is waiting for ya!" She exclaimed, and then suddenly burst out into song. "A whole new world, a dazzling place you never knew!" She stopped as she began laughing. Kagome shook her head at her crazy friend. Sango will definitely be missed.

The ride to the airport was very entertaining as the girls' talked about anything and everything during the hour drive. As they had a tearful farewell, Kagome was left alone to wait until her plane began boarding.

Time went by rather quickly and before she knew it she was seated and gripping her arm rests for dear life. Oh, how she hated flying…

"Hello, this is your captain, Seiko Daimyo speaking. I hope you are all situated and clam as we are ready for lift off, thank you for choosing American Airlines. I look forward to travelling with you." An old voice croaked through the intercom.

Oh lord, oh lord, oh lord. Kagome gulped as she felt the sudden jolt of the plane catching flight. Once in the air, she began to calm down. Well, that wasn't so bad…

A few hours passed, and she felt a familiar tingle in her lower stomach. Mentally cursing, her eyes flew to the bathroom. She had to pee.

Groaning, Kagome stood up and made her way to the restroom. Waiting for the person to leave, she mentally began going over her choreography. As the door open, her eyes darted up, and she gasped.

"What…" She heard the person exiting the bathroom say. The woman was equally as shocked as Kagome. Standing in front of her, a woman wearing what looked like a very expensive business suit—Kagome didn't really know her brand named clothing—stared at her, eyes wide in amazement.

"Who…" Kagome trailed off, still in shock. "You look… you…" She didn't even know what to say.

"Well, hello. I am Kikyou Takahashi." The woman seemed to have recovered from her shock very quickly and held out a hand for her to shake. Kagome chuckled nervously and took the woman's hand in her own.

"K-Kagome. Kagome Higurashi." She added. Tilting her head, she examined Kikyou's face. It was like looking in a mirror… The woman known as Kikyou Takahashi smiled politely and bowed her head.

"Well, miss, as much of a shock this is, I must be going back to my seat. Have a good day. "

Just as she was about to leave, the plane began shaking, causing the two women to grip onto the railings above their heads. They turned their heads to a flight-attendant speaking in an urgent voice. "Everyone," She began, "Stay calm! We are experiencing some difficulties with the aircraft. Please make use of the oxygen masks we provide!"

As if on cue, oxygen masks fell from the ceiling. Kagome gulped as the endless possibilities began coursing through her head. Sensing her distraught, Kikyou began trying to calm her down.

"Miss, everything will be alright. Like they say, flying is the safest way to travel." Kagome smiled at the other woman, but felt as if Kikyou was merely telling herself that. The smile immediately turned into a look of fear as the plane started to shake violently.

The passengers began to panic as the plane shook. Luggage fell, people tripped, and the plane erupted into chaos.

"OH MY GOD WE'RE GONNA DIE!" A man began screaming, and flight attendants began pouring in, attempting to calm everyone down until they too began panicking.

Fighting the tears that began to form, Kagome looked at Kikyou and grabbed her hand, slowly trying to make her way back to the safety of her seat. However, the plane jerked violently and the two were flown to the other side of the plane. They cried out in pain as they collided with other passengers. Kagome instantly got up, and grabbed Kikyou once more.

"You'll be okay." She called out to the older woman.

Making her way back to her seat, she sat a very distraught Kikyou down, helped her buckle up, and placed an oxygen mask over her face. _Silly Kagome, always putting others' well-being before your own, you need to be more selfish—_her conscience never got the chance to finish berating her as she was thrown back again when the plane jerked forward.

Kagome sensed that they were falling down.

She grunted in pain as she held her head up and looked around from her spot on the ground. People were crying, others were praying. Some were holding their loved ones while others were already dead due to physical trauma. Noticing a little girl who was frantically searching for someone, Kagome bit back a sob as she rushed towards her. Grabbing the little girl she did her best to soothe her as they lay down. Curling up into a ball around her, Kagome continued soothing the little girl.

"You'll be okay," Kagome choked out, tears streaming down her face. "You'll be—"

Everything went black.

* * *

**Earlier that morning…**

Kikyou Takahashi sighed as she glanced at her calendar on her smart phone. She was so busy, and her stupid husband couldn't take one day off in his unfaithful life to take her place in this trip. Kikyou was co-owner of Takahashi Enterprises. Her husband, Inuyasha, was the other owner. They were a powerhouse, and anyone who dared go up against them failed miserably.

The long haired beauty mentally began cursing her husband. She had to cancel so many appointments, had to postpone so many meetings just so she could help out with the construction of their overseas branch. Why couldn't her husband do this? Oh yeah, Kikyou sneered at the thought. Her husband decided to stay another month in The Bahamas, on a 'business trip.'

Kikyou knew damn well there was no business... unless you wanted to call taking-his-stupid-secretary-on-a-vacation-so-you-could-fuck-her-senseless-without-your-wife-constantly-nagging-you 'business.' What was her name again? Oh, Tsubaki. She never liked her, and immediately denied her application after seeing the way her husband looked at her. But of course, her husband pulled her application back and hired her. She may not love her husband anymore, but she hated when he decided to take his shenanigans to work. She did not like it when his trampy little bitches waltzed up in the building acting like they had more power over her because she's fucking her husband.

Kikyou continued thinking about her failing marriage. They were pretty much separated. They stayed on separate sides of the building, and their rooms were on separate sides of the house. They owned separate cars, had separate lovers… you get the point. Close friends of her always asked her why she never got a divorce, and Kikyou merely shrugged every time. A divorce was never an option for them. Their business would go to shambles if Kikyou walked out. She was too big of an asset, and Inuyasha knew that. That's why they agreed to staying married. Kikyou had no problems with it at all. They were content with their life, but one thing Kikyou could not stand was when she had to sacrifice a very busy day to do something that his ass should have done, just so he could frolic around his office with his trash, and the frolic some more after work with the many women he loved to bed. Kikyou rolled her eyes in disgust.

Glancing at the clock, she picked up her briefcase in one hand, suitcase in the other and began walking.

"Shippou," She called out to her driver. "Time to fly," She said with a slight smile. The red-headed chauffer grinned and grabbed her bags, placing them in the trunk.

The ride to the airport was quiet, peaceful even. Kikyou glanced at her phone and sighed as she received a text message from none other than her husband.

_Let me know when you arrive in Los Angeles, I'll have a driver pick you up. Good luck. -Yash_

"Thank you, Inuyasha, but I'm very capable of having my own driver pick me up." She muttered as she shoved her cellphone into her purse as they approached the airport. Smiling at Shippou, she grabbed her luggage and dismissed him despite his pleas to help her with her luggage. She was very independent, and disliked anyone doing something that she could easily do.

_Barely made it_, she thought as she began weaving her way through people as she made her way to the terminal.

Everything went by smoothly, and Kikyou was seated in first class sipping on champagne and staring at the wonderful view a few hours into the flight. Adjusting her posture in her seat, she sighed as the uncomfortable feeling did not go away. Standing up, she made her way to the restroom.

Taking care of business, she washed her hands and stared at herself in the mirror, briefly wondering what Inuyasha would do should anything happen to her. Scoffing at the thought, she opened the door, looked up, and gasped.

* * *

**A/N:** Hello! ^_^ The idea for this fic came from a romance/suspense novel that I really enjoyed authored by Sandra Brown. The name of the book is actually the title of this chapter. So therefore, I own nothing, not even this plot. I do however wish to make this story my own by incorporating my ideas and adding in some OC. As for the plane crash, I've had a bit of trouble with that. I hope it came out okay; I've been googling like crazy trying to figure out what happens during a plane crash. Nonetheless, I hope you liked it!

-Sai


	2. Chapter 2

**Through Her Eyes**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything, I swear!

**Summary:** They were two completely different women who coincidentally shared the same face. After a tragic accident one of them is mistaken for the other, and the other dies. Helpless, she finds herself taking over the life of a woman she barely met.

* * *

**Chapter Two:** Comatose

* * *

No one knew how it happened; or how it happened. It was headlining news all over the country. No one expected the engines to fail, and no one expected that there would be any survivors. The crash was horrendous.

Only around 80 passengers had survived. He was so thankful that his wife was a part of that eighty. When he got news of the crash, he booked the first flight back to Tokyo, leaving his secretary complaining. He didn't have time for that bitch's whining… he didn't really know why he put up with her. Was it her breasts? He really thought it was her breasts.

Approaching the entrance to the hospital, Inuyasha Takahashi looked around.

"Can I help you, sir?" A lady dressed in white called out to him behind a desk, obviously interested. He could practically smell her want for him.

"I'm here to see my wife." He said in that no-nonsense tone. The woman fought hard to hide her frown and smiled instead.

"Name, please?"

"Takahashi."

"Oh!" The woman gasped. "Mr. Takahashi, yes, your wife is in room…" She frantically searched through her computer. "301-A." Looking up, she pointed down a long corridor. "Do you need help with directions?"

"No need." He said as he briskly walked away. He could just smell her out. Even if he hadn't seen her in months, he still had her scent imprinted in his mind. Taking a deep breath, he stopped. Where was her scent? His eyebrows drew together in confusion. That can't be right…

Taking another deep breath he slowly started walking again. All he smelt was sickness and death. He couldn't stand it, he hated hospitals. Trying to focus on finding his wife, a new scent hit him. It was sweet, alluring, feminine… it took everything he had to stop himself from getting lost in it. Before he knew it, his feet began guiding him to the source of that wonderful scent.

"301-A…" He trailed off, raising an eyebrow. When did Kikyou smell so good? He brushed the thought away; he would deal with it another time. Entering the room, he felt his heart drop.

There she laid, bruises marring her beautiful face, legs inside a cast, and needles and tubes going into various parts of her body. Inuyasha took a few steps closer and brushed her bangs away from her closed eyes. It was a miracle that she came out of that plane crash with so little physical injuries, considering her being human. He recalled other bodies being burnt to the point where they were considered unrecognizable. Somebody must have protected her. Sighing softly, he took a seat in one of the chairs they had provided.

"Kikyou…" He trailed off, guilt and self-hate coursing through his veins. It should have been him. He should have been the one to go, not her. He should be in her place—although he would never be in her place, thanks to his demon blood, but the thought still counts. He may not love her, and they may have been married purely for the company, but he still cared for her.

"Mr. Takahashi," A female voice brought him out of his thoughts. Turning, he saw another woman dressed in white. "I'm sorry, but visiting hours are almost up." She spoke, failing miserably to mask her fear. Was he really that intimidating?

"Alright," He said gruffly, standing up. He walked back over to his wife and placed a kiss on her forehead. "You'll be alright, Kikyou." He whispered into her hair. Standing straight, he gave her one last look before leaving.

Sitting in his car, his thoughts overtook him once more. Her scent… why was she scent so different? Had she mated with another while he was gone? Her hair as well, it was different, it was wavy. Inuyasha remembered her hair to be straight. Maybe she had gotten a perm? He was clearly over-thinking it. He just hasn't seen her in so long. He'd have to spend time with her when she wakes… if she wakes. The thought made his ears droop.

Starting the car, he backed out of his parking spot and began driving home.

* * *

_I must be dead. I have to be dead._

Kagome groaned as a bright light prevented her from opening her eyes right away. Sitting up, she let her eyes adjust to the light. Blinking several times, she took in her surroundings.

_Where am I?_ Standing up, she looked down. A hospital gown? Was she in a hospital? Why was she on the floor?

"This is a pretty empty hospital…" She trailed off. It was literally empty. Looking around, she began to walk.

What had happened? Kagome struggled to remember. She remembered the plane, she remembered seeing the woman who looked so much like her, she remembered the chaos, and she remembered a little girl, then she remembered nothing afterwards.

"I have to be dead." Strangely, the thought didn't scare her. She must have come to terms with her fate while on the plane. Sighing, she wandered around aimlessly. How long has she been dead? Where's Kami? Or was she in Hell? Nah… it was too bright to be hell, she figured. Well, being dead wasn't so bad.

_What about mama, Souta, and Jii-Chan? _Her conscience had said, making her slow down. That was what made her sad… she was sure that they were mourning her. Then her thoughts drifted to Sango… Tears pooled in the back of her eyes and they threatened to spill. She didn't want to be here. She was supposed to be in Los Angeles, she was supposed to be auditioning for school. She was supposed to call her to let her know she landed safely. She wasn't supposed to be dead. It wasn't her time.

Sniffling, she stopped walking and leaned against a wall that just happened to be there. She wished she could see them one last time… Noticing what looked like an exit, her eyes widened by a fraction. If she's dead, she could roam free, right? Heading towards the door, she attempted to push open the door to her freedom— only to learn that the door would not move.

Tears formed again as she began pushing and banging on the door, but it wouldn't move. _No… no, no, no, no, no… This can't be. There has to be another way out._ Glancing at the windows, she sighed. There was no way she could open them, and she didn't know where the other exits were. She also figured if one of them were locked, so were all the other ones.

_So I'm stuck here…_ _for all eternity? _She sunk down to the ground as the tears flowed freely now. Being dead was rather lonely now that she thought about it.

* * *

He didn't even want to touch another woman anymore. How could he? His wife was comatose in the hospital while he was alive and kicking, he just thought that it wouldn't be fair. He looked at his pouting secretary and rolled his eyes. Sometimes, she could be a big pain.

Inuyasha sighed as he stood up. Soothing the wrinkles on his suit, he tossed his now braided hair over his shoulder and went over some files before going over to the busty silver-haired female. Sometimes he wondered why he braided his hair for work, but then he remembered that it was much easier to manage. Approaching her desk, he dropped the files on her desk.

"Tsubaki," He began. "I require you to proof-read these and fax them over to Bankotsu." Tsubaki looked up and sighed.

"Yes, _sir._" She purred, pushing her boobs together as she gave him the most seductive look she could muster. Inuyasha merely sighed and shook his head.

"My wife is in the hospital." He said, causing the woman to pout.

"So? She wouldn't mind… and neither would I." Standing up, she grabbed his tie and pulled him closer to her. "If she didn't mind while she was alive, what makes you think she'll start caring when she's dead?"

Anger spread throughout his body as he grabbed Tsubaki's wrists rather roughly, emitting a squeak of surprise from the woman. "Baby, I'm in mourning." He said sarcastically, dropping her wrists. Turning around he made his way back to his office. "I suggest you fix your attitude, Miss Shigami, or I'll have to find a new secretary." He said over his shoulder. Tsubaki silently fumed in her seat.

Sitting back in his seat, he picked up the phone and quickly dialed a number.

"How is she? Good. Did the doctors say anything? Oh, ok. I'll be there soon. Thanks, Miroku." Putting the phone back down, he sighed as he leaned back in his chair. Miroku was his long time best friend and most trusted advisor. He took his spot today in watching over Kikyou while Inuyasha got the company back up and running. After today, though, Miroku would be in charge while Kikyou recovered.

Tossing his braided hair over his shoulder, he continued to work.

Days had passed, which soon turned into weeks, and he found himself back at the hospital, and back in Kikyou's room. She was still unresponsive, but her doctor said that she still expresses brain activity, so hope for her awakening was still there. So every day, he stopped by the hospital—much to the distaste of Tsubaki—and stayed in her room until visiting hours were up. He didn't know why, but his wife's scent continued to entice him, and his youkai purred in contentment.

That was a shocker, his youkai detested Kikyou. What happened while he was gone? Who is this woman, and what has she done with Kikyou? Inuyasha couldn't really complain about anything, he loved her scent. He could literally sit here all day and just smell her if it weren't for the company. There was something so different about her… Inuyasha scoffed at the direction his thoughts had turned. His wife was _comatose_ for crying out loud. How could he just sit there and think about how much she's changed when in all reality it was only her scent that had thrown him off. It was like she was a whole other person. But how could this be? She looked exactly like Kikyou, and as far as he knew Kikyou was an only child, so the twin factor was out. Perhaps it was just the fact that he hadn't seen her in so long. He sighed once more, and forced the thoughts to the back of his head.

"Please wake soon, Kikyou."

* * *

**A/N: **Here is the second chapter! I'm sorry that it's pretty boring, but I hope that you like it. I had this and the first chapter pretty much all typed out so I figured I'd upload them both at the same time. I figured I'd make Kagome some-what ghost like… I don't know what came over me but I figured it would be kind of cool. Ha ha well the next chapter will come soon. I'll try to update as fast as I can, promise.

:D

-Sai


	3. Chapter 3

**Through Her Eyes**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything, I swear!

**Summary:** They were two completely different women who coincidentally shared the same face. After a tragic accident one of them is mistaken for the other, and the other dies. Helpless, she finds herself taking over the life of a woman she barely met.

* * *

Chapter Three: Awake

* * *

It's been months since the tragic accident had occurred, and Inuyasha began turning back to his regular ways. His days now consisted of work, fucking the secretary, then visiting Kikyou in the hospital. He swore that he would become faithful once he learned his wife was in the hospital. But that was until dear _Suikotsu_ began visiting her.

_"Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha asked as he walked into his wife's room to see someone already there. _

_ "Kikyou… Oh my love…" He heard the man cry softly as he continued holding her hand, his thumb caressing the pale skin. "I should have stopped you, I should have—"_

_ "Don't make me ask again," Inuyasha briskly cut off, jealousy surging within him. "Who are you?" He hasn't felt jealous in ages; the feeling was so new to him. His youkai growled; the need to rip this man's throat out became stronger with each second that he sat beside her. _

_ The man finally turned to look at him, and he sneered. "You!" He exclaimed as he stood up. "Y-You did this, you put her here!" Inuyasha growled loudly and with inhuman speed appeared before him, his clawed hand wrapped around the man's throat as he lifted him up the ground._

_ "Do you not know who I am?" He breathed menacingly. "I could kill you right here and pay off everyone to keep their mouths shut." His eyes narrowed. "Who the fuck are you?"_

_ "S-Suikotsu." The man wheezed as he gripped Inuyasha's arm. "Me and Kikyou… we were together."_

_ Inuyasha's grip tightened on his neck. He was so close to ending his life… but he didn't. Sighing aggressively he released his grip and let the man fall to the ground._

_ "Were together? That makes it past tense, meaning she's done with you now and if you don't leave I won't hesitate to drag you out." He pointed out. Suikotsu merely shook his head._

_ "No. We still are together… she was going to leave you for me. She was finally going to divorce you and leave the company so we could enjoy the rest of our lives in marital bliss." He said before bursting into tears once more. "This is all your fault! You knew she was planning to leave you! So you forced her on that plane!" He yelled. Inuyasha stayed quiet, letting all the information sink in._

_**Kikyou… you were finally going to do it, eh? **__Inuyasha felt his heart crack as he glanced at the man. __**Well, you deserve to be happy, I guess. **__Not saying a word he turned on his heel and left the room and the hospital in silence._

He hated it. She was planning on leaving him and the company. Why? They were so good in the business world and she planned on living everything just to be with that man. Did she not care about his needs? Did she not care about their family? What would the media say? Sighing, he leaned back in his office chair. When… _if_ she awoke, would she still leave? Would she even remember anyone? He was suddenly bombarded by thoughts, further aggravating him.

Kikyou shouldn't even think about leaving him, they had an agreement for crying out loud! They were supposed to stay together and run the company. They didn't need children or love or happiness when they ruled the business world like they did. He secretly hoped that she would change her mind. He needed her, he would admit that much.

Normally he wouldn't give a damn about her lovers, but since he walked in that hospital room and noticed her different scent all he wanted to do was be near her. But then reality sunk back in and he realized that her scent alone couldn't change things between them. They had separate lives, she had that Suikotsu guy, and he had Tsubaki and all the other hot and ready females to share his bed with… The love between them was dead and gone, and everyone close to them knew that.

Sighing, he then decided that he would go back to his regular life and try and push his suddenly tantalizing wife to the back of his head as he opened his mouth to speak.

"God fucking damn it… Tsubaki!" He yelled, and in an instant his busty secretary waltzed through the door.

"Yes, Takahashi-_sama?_" She purred seductively as she sauntered over to him. Inuyasha grinned mischievously as he stood up and made his way towards her.

"I need you to do something for me…" He said huskily as he effortlessly bent her over his desk. "Help me relieve my stress."

"Oooh," Tsubaki moaned as she pressed her bottom into him. "Yes, Inu-baby."

He inwardly groaned at the nickname he hated, but pushed the thought aside as he quickly got to work.

* * *

Work was finally over, and Inuyasha was back in a chipper mood. His thoughts would drift back to his wife every now and then, dampening his mood but he quickly changed his train of thought.

Deciding not to visit his wife today, he got in his car and headed straight home where he had his friend, Miroku, meet him.

The drive there was silent, no music, no phone conversations, he could only hear the sound of traffic as he drove home. Pulling into the driveway after he had security let him through the gate he quickly parked the car and got outside.

"Miroku!" He greeted his friend as he entered the house.

"Hello, Inuyasha, how was work?" Miroku Houshito asked, the tall male standing up from his seat on the couch. Noticing the 'spring' in his best friend's step, Miroku chuckled. "Pretty good, eh?"

"Of course! I could easily run the business on my own without Kikyou." He said as he shrugged off his blazer and undid his braid. "So if she were to leave, it wouldn't be a problem."

"Are you just telling yourself that?" Miroku inquired. He had heard about Suikotsu from Kikyou herself long before the accident, but had promised to keep shut about it to anyone else. "Inuyasha, I heard about Suikotsu's visit."

His best friend visibly deflated as he looked at his best friend. "So? I don't care; she deserves a chance to be happy with someone she loves." He retorted. "My father kept the business running while my mother stayed at home with me; I can easily keep the company going. Shit, I've been keeping it running for the past 6 months!"

"Then when Kikyou wakes you'll sign the divorce papers she had?"

Inuyasha stayed quiet for a while before he merely snorted and began walking towards the kitchen. "Of course."

"Well, good, because they're with me. Kikyou wanted me to give them to you while she was in Los Angeles." Miroku told him, following him.

"Oh, so the bitch couldn't tell me face to face that she wanted a divorce?" He scoffed and shook his head before grabbing a shot glass from the cabinet. "Hand me the whiskey, yeah?"

"Grab me a glass too, then." Miroku said as he complied with Inuyasha's request. "I'm sorry I had to break it to you like this, but she didn't want to tell you face to face because one, you were in The Bahamas, and two, she was scared of how you might react. You know, that temper—"

"No! She is my fucking wife, damn it! If _anyone_ had to tell me that she was planning on divorcing me, it should have been her. I could care less if it was by text message or e-mail, she should have been the one to tell me." He exclaimed. "I am her husband; she is the one divorcing me. I didn't need you or that stupid fucking Suikotsu bitch telling me anything about the matter."

"I'm sorry," Miroku sighed. "Well, cheers?"

"Cheers to what?"

"I don't know… a new start? Oh I know, to Inuyasha- newly single bachelor who controls more than half of Tokyo!" Miroku laughed as he raised his shot glass, and Inuyasha chuckled as he followed suit.

"To me, I guess." Inuyasha said as they clanked glasses and quickly downed the bitter substance.

Suddenly, Inuyasha's cell phone began ringing, the shrill ringtone cutting their 'bro-moment' short. Fishing his pocket, he took out his cellphone and looked at the caller id. "The hospital?" Sliding the touch screen to answer the phone, he put it on speaker.

"Takahashi here," He said.

"Mr. Takahashi! This is Nurse Watanabe; I have some wonderful news for you!"

Miroku and Inuyasha's eyes met and Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "Yes, what would that be?"

"Your wife is awake!"

Time seemed to stop, and Inuyasha stiffened. Kikyou… was awake? He didn't know what to do. Should he go see her? Will she slap the divorce papers in his face the moment he walked through that door? Or would Suikotsu beat him and he'll walk in on their passionate kiss? Part of him didn't want to see her, he just wanted to run and wait for her to be well enough to leave the hospital until he saw her. Tell her he was overloaded with paperwork, making it impossible to visit her. He didn't have the heart to see her, at least not yet…

"Mr. Takahashi? I have some more news for you." He heard the sadness in the nurse's voice, and it snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Yes?"

"Your wife claims that she isn't your wife. She says she doesn't know a Kikyou Takahashi."

"What?" His eyes widened. How could she not remember who she was? His conscience wanted to slap him for that thought, she was in an accident. She was lucky to even be alive. He couldn't expect her to wake up and have nothing wrong with her. Oh no, life was just fucked up that way.

"Y-Yes, she claims that she's someone else. Please sir, I think you should come here. The doctor suspects that she has traumatic brain injury."

"I'm on my way." Inuyasha replied before he hung up his phone. Looking at Miroku, he opened his mouth to speak. "Let's go."

* * *

The drive there wasn't so silent. Inuyasha turned on the radio and drummed his fingers in beat with the music.

"How do you feel about all of this?" Miroku decided to break the slight tension in the air.

"Keh… I don't know. She doesn't even know who she is… what am I supposed to feel?" He asked himself as he pulled into the hospital's parking lot.

"Well maybe once she sees you she'll remember something. Or maybe Sui—"

"Do not say that fuckers name while I'm around." Inuyasha bit out, sending his friend a glare. Miroku instantly shut up and nodded as they left the car and made their way to Kikyou's room.

As they approached, he could hear a woman and the doctor having a conversation. Well… if you call the woman yelling at the doctor and the doctor trying to calm her down a conversation.

"What do you mean 'Kikyou Takahashi'? I am not Kikyou! Why won't you people listen to me?! You're all fucking insane!" The woman yelled as she sat up in her hospital bed.

"Mrs. Takahashi, please, your husband is coming, maybe that will help you a bit." The doctor said. He turned and looked at Inuyasha and sighed in relief. "Speaking of your husband, here he is!"

"What do you mean husband?!" The woman exclaimed. "I am not married! I'm barely twenty-one do I look like I want to be married? And to that guy nonetheless!" She pointed at Miroku. "No offense."

Miroku chuckled and waved his hands in dismissal. "Oh no, don't fret, miss. I am not your husband." He pointed to Inuyasha. "He is."

"Mr. Takahashi, please talk to your wife." The doctor pleaded with him. "I will have to look over her brain scans again and see what went wrong, there were no signs of TBI but she's obviously showing a key indication that she suffers from it." With that said, the doctor left.

Inuyasha stared at the woman, and his heart stopped. She was beautiful. Has she always been this beautiful? Gorgeous eyes, perfect nose, kissable lips. Her long, black, wavy hair cascaded down her back and even fell over her shoulders as she tried to get up to follow the doctor. Anger spiked in her scent as the nurses stopped her, and Inuyasha found it very enticing. Maybe this girl wasn't Kikyou… but there was no chance in hell that he'd let her out of his life now.

Miroku cleared his throat, taking a step towards 'Kikyou' as he noticed Inuyasha making no move to talk to her. "Hello, do you remember us?"

After she somewhat calmed down, she looked at him, and then looked at Inuyasha, then shook her head.

"No, should I?" She asked.

"Well, I am Miroku Houshito. We were good friends before the accident—"

"What accident is everyone talking about?" She snapped. "They're all saying I was in some horrible accident when the last thing I remember was falling asleep in my bed!"

"You were in a plane accident, Kikyou… six months ago."

Her eyes widened. "Six months ago?"

"Yes," Miroku said. "Tell me, uhh, what day is it today?"

"Well it's September 23, 2010."

Miroku looked at Inuyasha who merely shrugged. "Kikyou—"

"For the last time, I am NOT Kikyou!"

"Okay, I'm sorry, what is your name then?"

"Higurashi. My name is Kagome Higurashi."

"Well, Ms. Higurashi, today is August 14, 2012."

The lady who swore up and down she was Kagome began shaking her head and laughing. "You're lying. You have got to be lying! There's no way I could forget two years of my life" She stared at his phone as he showed her the date. "You're lying…"

"No, he is not lying." Inuyasha snapped at her, causing her to stare at him. "How could you not remember, Kikyou? We're married for Kami's sake! In September we were on vacation in France! We slept in the same bed how could you forget about me?"

Kikyou… Kagome… whoever the hell she looked at him in shock.

"How dare you!" She yelled. "I've never seen you in my life!"

"Now, now, I find that very hard to believe that you've never seen him in your life because this is Inuyasha Takahashi we're talking about, everyone's at least heard of him."

Kagome chuckled dryly as she shook her head. "I'm sorry I don't pay attention to the media."

Inuyasha sighed, clearly agitated at the woman. "Look, once the doctor gives me the okay to take you home, I am taking you home and maybe something there will trigger your memories—your real memories."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "These are my real memories." Her voice broke. "I just want to go home. I'm supposed to teach a dance class in the morning and—"

"Damn it woman! Did you not hear what Miroku had said? It's not September and you're two years in the past!"

Then it began, the scent of her tears flooded his senses and he immediately regretted saying anything that upset her. "Look, I'm sorry—"

"No, no you're right." Kagome sniffled. "I need to rest." She said quietly.

"Alright, we'll let you sleep." Miroku said. "Um, hold on." He added as he left the room, leaving Inuyasha and Kagome alone.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha. "Y-You're my… husband?" She said once the tears stopped flowing. Inuyasha nodded and smiled bitterly.

"Yeah." He said softly. "We were married for years, Kikyou. We had a small wedding, on the beach just like you wanted. Our friends and family were the only ones who came."

"Stop." Kagome quickly said. "I can't hear it anymore. It's too much for me." Tears welled up in her eyes once more. "It's not every day you wake up in a hospital and have everyone tell you that you're someone else."

Inuyasha's ears drooped as he nodded. "Yeah…" He trailed off.

Miroku came back with a piece of paper and a pen. "Well, Kagome," He started as he began scribbling down on the paper. "This is my number, and this is Inuyasha's. If you ever need anything from either of us do not hesitate to call and let us know, okay?" He said, handing the paper to her. A simple nod was her response as she placed the paper on the side table and laid down, turning away from them. Miroku nodded as he bit his lip and turned to leave the room. "Alright, take care, Kagome."

Inuyasha stayed in the room a few moments as he stared at her. "Take care… Kik—Kagome." He said as he followed his best friend out of the room.

Part of him believed her when she told them she wasn't Kikyou, but the other part was adamant over the fact that it was Kikyou in that hospital bed. She sure looked like Kikyou, if not a tad bit younger but he figured that Kikyou had gotten something done to her face while he was gone. He just wanted to believe that she changed everything that was different about her while he was gone…

He'd just have to spend more time with her to figure it out himself.

Grabbing his cellphone, he scrolled through his contacts before tapping a name. Tapping the call button he plugged it into the phone and let it ring through the car speakers.

_"Yes, Brother?"_

"Sesshoumaru, I need you to do something for me."

_ "I figured that much, we don't really talk unless you need something from me. What is it this time?"_

Sesshoumaru Takahashi was Inuyasha's older half-brother. Like Inuyasha, he was a successful businessman, only he was located in China. He had built his business from the ground up; refusing the take over something his father had created. No, Sesshoumaru wanted his own legacy. Whilst Inuyasha had control over the media in Japan, Sesshoumaru controlled more. He controlled law enforcement as well, thus making Sesshoumaru more than capable to do this favor for him.

"Look up everything you can on this woman, her name is Kagome Higurashi."

* * *

**A/N: **Well here's chapter 3! I hope you enjoyed it… and I hope it's not rushed but I just wanted to get her to the point where she woke up already. Lol. I also wanted to cut it off where the nurse told him that she was awake, but I figured that it would be too mean.

Anyways as for the TBI- or traumatic brain injury, I had to google if there was any brain injury that could result in someone believing they were someone else and this popped up-

_TBI-_ _Doctors say that traumatic brain injury (TBI) is a catastrophic condition, like burns, amputations, and spinal cord injuries. But TBI is different. It upsets life on multiple levels: physical, psychological, social, and even spiritual. TBI affects the roots of who we are — our ability to think, to communicate, and to connect with other people. For approximately 85 percent of people with TBI, those problems eventually resolve, but the remaining 15 percent have lasting difficulties. If you're dealing with lingering symptoms of a TBI, or if you're caring for a loved one, it can help to understand more about the wide range of challenges that TBI can pose._

_A tap on the head, and anything can go wrong. Anything usually does go wrong. Light taps — mild TBI — can result in daily headaches, agitated moods, or periods of sleeplessness. Stronger jolts may cause you to forget your name, **or make you think you're someone different**. When you tell someone you're sad, you may unintentionally yell. A TBI can introduce a frustrating amount of confusion and uncertainty into your life_

Now I don't know a thing about this condition, but I figured it would help with the story.

Well, it's 3:22AM and I've been writing since 12, so I'll bid you all a goodnight and I hope you enjoy this chapter :D

_-Sai_


	4. Chapter 4

**Through Her Eyes**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything, I swear!

**Summary**: They were two completely different women who coincidentally shared the same face. After a tragic accident one of them is mistaken for the other, and the other dies. Helpless, she finds herself taking over the life of a woman she barely met.

* * *

**Chapter 4**: Cruel Intentions

* * *

Kikyou… Kagome… Kikyou… Kagome

Everyone kept referring to her has Kikyou or Mrs. Takahashi. She hated it. It wasn't her. It's been happening for days ever since she woke up. She wasn't Kikyou, she knew from the bottom of her heart that she couldn't possibly be Kikyou, but at the rate everyone kept telling her that she was wrong was beginning to take a toll on her brain.

She was Kagome Higurashi. She was barely twenty one years old—no, wait, she was already twenty three according to the date. The fact that she couldn't remember the past two years of her life aggravated her to no end. She wanted to remember. No, she _needed _to remember. On top of that, she was also out cold for six whole months. What happened to her family? Or her friends?

Sighing dejectedly, Kagome felt her thoughts turn into a different direction, to Inuyasha… her 'husband', or whatever. He's come by to see her every day at the exact same time, and every time he came over he'd try to be nice. He'd try to be nice until she snapped at him, then he'd get angry and snap back. They haven't had one decent day where they could just sit and talk. Did he really believe that she was Kikyou? He did point out her favorite food, which was sushi, but that could've easily been a coincidence. But every time she denied that she was his wife, she noticed the way his ears drooped or how his voice would slightly crack when he'd say he was going to leave. She felt horrible. She didn't want anyone to suffer on her account.

Lost in her thoughts, Kagome failed to notice the man who had walked inside.

"Kikyou! My love! It's true, you're awake!"

She quickly snapped her head up and threw the newcomer and very weird look. "I'm sorry, who are you?"

The man stopped in his tracks as he stared at her, his smile faltering. "K-Kikyou, it's me, Suikotsu, your future fiancé."

What. First she had a husband and now she's about to be engaged to this guy?! What the hell! Kagome's eyes widened and she shook her head.

"No. No, no, no, no you've got to kidding me! First that Takahashi guy waltz in here saying that I'm his husband and now you're telling me that you're going to be my fiancé?" Kagome scoffed and began laughing. "You've got to be kidding me."

Suikotsu shook his head and walked up to her, taking her hand in his. Tears welled up in his eyes.

"Kikyou, you were going to divorce Inuyasha to be with me, remember? Please remember it's been agonizing without you here—"

"Let go of me!" Kagome yelled as she tried pulling her hand out of his grasp.

"Please Kikyou you have to remember, you promised you'd never forget me. You promised!" He yelled through his tears, grabbing her and pulling her into a forceful hug.

"I'm not Kikyou!" She yelled, struggling against his hold. This Kikyou woman must have been crazy to even be with this guy. He was insane!

In an instant Suikotsu was lifted off her and into the air.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" She heard a gruff voice growl. Kagome blinked and saw Inuyasha holding Suikotsu by the collar.

"She… She forgot me." Suikotsu cried. "She pr—"

"She forgot everyone, you sack of shit!" Inuyasha yelled, dropping him on the ground. "That doesn't justify the need to force yourself on her! I should fucking shred you to pieces." His eyes narrowed dangerously and Kagome began shaking her head.

"No." She said, reaching up to touch his arm. "Don't hurt him."

Both guys turned to look at her.

"Are you remembering him?" Inuyasha said with a clenched jaw, jealousy surging through him as he assumed the worst. Kikyou regained part of her memory, but it was all about this mother fucker. He really, really, really wanted to bash that guy's face in.

"No, I just don't want to see anyone hurt." Kagome looked up at him. "Just get security to get him out of here." She said softly. Inuyasha felt somewhat relieved until he looked at Suikotsu.

"You heard her, get out of here."

"Kikyou—"

"Listen, dipshit, she isn't Kikyou okay? Now leave before I have to forcefully take you outside myself, and if I do that you might not live to see another day." Inuyasha threatened. Suikotsu may be feeling crazy at the time, but he knew to never challenge Inuyasha on a threat. Swallowing the lump he had in his throat he nodded and left. Sighing, Inuyasha turned to look at Kagome.

"Do you believe me?" Kagome asked. "You told him I wasn't Kikyou…" She trailed off and watched as he sat down in the seat next to her bed.

Inuyasha shrugged. "Keh, I did it to get him out of here." He looked at her crestfallen look. Sighing, he spoke again. "In order to prove that you're not Kikyou, we need Kikyou's body. Or to prove that you really are Kikyou, we need… your body." He said, raising an eyebrow at his own words. "Do you understand what I'm trying to say here?"

Kagome nodded. "I-I understand. But, until then what happens?"

Inuyasha cleared his throat. "Well, Sesshoumaru looked you up, and you're already presumed dead. Your funeral was held a couple months ago. They couldn't find a body, though. Funny thing is, there is a Kagome Higurashi, she was in the accident, and he even said you look just like Kikyou." Inuyasha chuckled bitterly.

Tears welled up in her eyes again. "I-I'm dead?" Her voice broke.

"Kagome, I'm sorry, I just thought you should know—"

"It's fine… I mean it's not like I didn't expect this to happen. I kind of figured that it should've happened because I'm here as Kikyou, it's not like Kikyou would have been mistaken for me or anything." Kagome said as she tried to make herself stop crying. "I just can't imagine how hurt my family must be."

Inuyasha sighed. If Kagome was right about everything, this meant that they would have to find Kikyou. Where is she? Did she even get on the plane? Well, of course she got on the plane; he had Shippou confirm that he dropped her off. What about the public? So far everyone knew about Kikyou's condition, but what if they learned that Kikyou's been missing the whole time?

"Well," He began speaking. "I'm pretty sure in time everything will come to an understanding. Forget about everything for now. Come tomorrow, you'll come home with me, and take figuring everything out one day at a time. I'll help you, but you just have to be patient. If you're really not Kikyou, I'd like to know what happened to my wife. "

Kagome looked at him for a while. Was he really going to help her? Could she depend on him? What if this was just a rouse so he could convince her that she really was Kikyou? Biting her lip, she nodded at him.

"Okay." She said softly. "Thank you, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha fought a rising blush as he scoffed at her. "K-Keh, don't mention it, woman." He mentally berated himself for reacting in such a manner. He was too old to be acting like such a… such a school boy! "Just don't get your hopes up on anything." Glancing at the clock hanging on the wall he sighed. "Visiting hours are up, I have to get going now, I'll come by tomorrow morning to pick you up and stuff." He said, taking a stand.

Kagome nodded and smiled. "Thank you, again." She said again.

Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched. "Damn it, woman! Quit thanking me, it's really nothing!" He exclaimed. Kagome looked taken aback, and suddenly her anger flared.

"You know, a simple thank you would be nice! We were finally getting along! You just have to ruin the peace every time, huh!?" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha glared at her, and she noticed his jaw clench.

"Whatever, I'll be back tomorrow. " He said, turning and leaving the room. Kagome could have sworn that he had called her stupid right before he left, and her jaw dropped.

"I am NOT stupid!" She yelled as he closed the door. Huffing, she crossed her arms and laid back down. Glancing at the clock, she sighed. It was already nearing nine in the evening. As if on cue, she yawned and suddenly felt very tired. _Might as well rest up for tomorrow, _she thought, sleep soon engulfing her. Reminding herself to slap Inuyasha for calling her stupid once he came and got her, she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Later That Night**

_Kikyou… Kikyou… Kikyou… wake up, my dear._

Kagome awoke suddenly, hearing the name being spoken over and over again. Looking around, she grunted as she turned over to sleep, dismissing the voice as part of her dream.

"Kikyou…"

Kagome sat up abruptly, taking a better look inside the room, and she finally saw it. It was shadowed figure slowly walking towards her. Unable to make out a face, she slightly scooted back.

"W-Who are you?" She asked. Was this a nightmare? Blinking her eyes several times in hopes of getting her eyes to adjust to the darkness of the room, she still couldn't see anything except the silhouette of the person approaching her.

"Oh, Kikyou…" The person purred. It was a man, Kagome noted. He was tall, and from the looks of his outline had long hair. It couldn't be Inuyasha though, Inuyasha sounded nothing like this man. Who was he?

"I-I'm going to scream if you don't get out of here." She shakily said, and the figure merely chuckled. He began moving his arm when she saw it, the shimmer of the blade as it waved around in her face. Scooting back farther in fear, she stared at the knife with wide eyes.

"Do that and your tongue will be taken away from you before can you even start screaming." He said. "Now, I know you don't remember who you are… and I came here to apologize. You weren't meant to be on that plane."

"W-What?" She could see the man nodding in the shadows.

"Yes… I didn't expect for that stupid husband of yours to send you in his place. If I had known, I would have stopped the hijacking. But, alas, when I found out it was too late and all I could do was protect you the best I could. It was that damn Takahashi I wanted gone, never you, my sweet Kikyou."

Kagome's eyes widened. "W-Why Inuyasha? What do you want from me? Who are you?" All these questions came out of her mouth. She was scared. Who was this man? What did he want with Kikyou?

The man chuckled. "I have pined for you for years, Kikyou. Watched and admired from afar… I planned to get rid of your pesky husband and have you for myself. That's all."

"I'd never go to you." Kagome said, hoping that Kikyou would have said the same thing if she were here. "You have no right, Inuyasha is innocent—"

"Please, as if that stupid half demon was innocent. He controls more than half of Tokyo, he is not innocent. You should know this, Kikyou, you know of his adultery and I'll have you know that if you were mine, I'd never let anyone else have you. I'd be much better for you than that beast. Then, after his demise, I could finally rise to power, with you at my side."

"But why kill him?" Tears stung her eyes as her voice nearly lost control and broke, but she fought them.

"Pretty simple, I were to take you now, him and all of Japan would hunt you down. I wouldn't be able to have you to myself. You have to understand, if you're to be mine and mine alone, he must die."

"No, you won't kill him, I won't let you—"

"Now, now." He came closer, pressing the blade to her cheek. "You have to keep quiet about this, okay dear? If you were to tell anyone about this, I'd be forced to do much worse than eliminating your husband. I know how much you care for your little sister… Kaede, was it? She looks a lot like you… it's a pity she's so young. I heard she's turning thirteen this year." Chuckling darkly, he turned to leave. "I'll have you soon, Kikyou. I promise." With that said he quickly left the room, and Kagome let the tears fall.

_Who could do such a thing… _She thought. She no longer felt safe in the confinements of the hospital. She needed to get out. She needed Inuyasha. Her selflessness would not let her simply leave Inuyasha now that someone was planning to take his life all for her—no, all for Kikyou. Sniffing, she leaned back in her hospital bed, and stared at the ceiling.

_I have to protect him, even if it means staying and pretending to be her. I won't let anyone else be subjected to this person's cruelty, either._

* * *

**A/N: **And here is chapter 4! I'm sorry it's a bit shorter than the last chapter and that Inuyasha was a tad bit out of character but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless. I didn't really expect the whole unwelcome intruder to come in but I thought of it last minute and it got me writing! I was against using the whole 'assassination of the husband' plot because it was in the story I was inspired from. But I figured that I could just twist up the killer's intentions and it would be good to go. As for Kaede, I decided to make her young in this story because, well, she is Kikyou's younger sister lol. Hopefully this adds more suspense to the story and I think it will bring the characters closer together than if Kagome were to leave once they proved she was right about her identity.

I also wanted to thank you all for your reviews on this story as well as on my one-shot. I'd reply to the reviews but it didn't give me an option to reply to some of them so I would like to thank you all here, even if some of the reviewers have not read this story. Lol. You guys have no idea how good it feels to know that you enjoy my writing I love you all, you guys rock!

-Sai


	5. Chapter 5

**Through Her Eyes**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything, I swear!

**Summary:** They were two completely different women who coincidentally shared the same face. After a tragic accident one of them is mistaken for the other, and the other dies. Helpless, she finds herself taking over the life of a woman she barely met.

* * *

**Chapter 5**: Adjustment

* * *

_Do I tell him?_

Her conscience scoffed at her.

_**What do you mean 'Do I tell him?' You should tell him and leave and move on with your life! Stop being so selfless with complete strangers, Kagome!**_

Kagome groaned as she looked at herself in the bathroom mirror. Inuyasha had come by earlier that day, bringing her some clothes and bath necessities so she could at least take a somewhat decent shower before they headed home. Surprisingly… or not, she and Kikyou were indeed the same dress size.

Staring at the pale blue sundress she wore, she quickly braided her hair into a fishtail braid and let it rest on her side, pulling some strands from her hair to frame her face.

_If I leave… if that person finds out that I'm not Kikyou and he just told his grand plan to some stranger he might come after my family… like he said he watches me. I can't… I just can't endanger my family like that. _

Her conscience stayed silent and for that, Kagome was thankful. Exiting the bathroom, she looked up at the tall hanyou and smiled softly.

_Well, here goes nothing._

Inuyasha looked down at her, and his heart skipped a beat. She was pretty. No, she was beautiful. Her hair was in a loose, messy side-braid; her make-up was light and natural. It was as if she were a different person from the woman lying in the bed twenty four seven that he's gotten used to seeing. She looked as enticing as she smelled, and Inuyasha fought hard to contain his youkai as well as stop himself from ravishing the woman.

"Ready, woman?" He forced himself to speak, earning a nod. "Well, let's get going then. I hate hospitals." He muttered, and Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"You hate them?" She began as she grabbed her bags and started walking. Inuyasha stopped her and grabbed her bags and held them for her. Her attempts to grab them back failed as they walked towards the car.

"Yes I hate them—will you stop it?" Inuyasha snapped. "It's common courtesy to carry a woman's bags for them, especially if she is your wife."

Kagome fought the blush that tried creeping to her cheeks as she narrowed her eyes at him. She shouldn't get so flustered whenever he referred to her as his wife. After all, she might even really be his wife.

"Why do you hate hospitals?" She asked.

"Because I just do, okay? The smell is horrible." Inuyasha grumbled. Spotting the limo parked in front of the hospital, he bobbed his head at the driver. "Shippou." He greeted.

"Inuyasha-sama," The red-headed driver greeted. Looking at Kagome, he smiled. "Kikyou-sama."

As if it were second nature, Kagome opened her mouth to speak. "I'm not—"

"She doesn't remember, Shippou." Inuyasha cut in. "Doctor says the accident left her thinking that she's another person."

Kagome blinked at him, and her eyebrows drew together in frustration. Huffing, she quickly sat in the car as Shippou opened the car door for them.

Once she heard the car door close, she snapped her head at Inuyasha and gave him the meanest look she could muster.

"You said you were beginning to believe me. Were you just pretending to believe me so I wouldn't try and run off? How could you—how DARE you—"

"Will you calm down, woman?!" Inuyasha growled. "How do you think the world would react if I told them that Kikyou was gone and some look-a-like took her place? Do you really think they would take it as well as I have?" He snapped. She didn't answer, so he spoke again. "Exactly. They have to at least think you're Kikyou until we fucking get this shit sorted out. For all we know you could really be Kikyou, so for Kami's sake, whenever people call you Kikyou just fucking sit there and take it and don't be such a bitch about it—"

A loud smack was heard throughout the limo that even Shippou began looking at them through the rearview mirror. Kagome was seething with anger, and Inuyasha was stunned shitless. Fighting the urge to eavesdrop, Shippou reluctantly tuned them out once more as he kept on driving. As much as he wanted to listen, he valued his job more than some juicy gossip material.

Kagome stared at him, flaring her nostrils in anger. "I don't know if Kikyou lets you talk this way to her but I will not stand for it." She said as she fought to stand her ground when Inuyasha gave her the deadliest look she has even seen.

"I should kill you right here and now." Inuyasha threatened, and Kagome nearly faltered. "You stupid little bitch, what the fuck was that for?! I could care less if you can't stand for how I talk but you, under no circumstances, had any right to fucking do that. Who the hell do you think you are?!"

"Not Kikyou, that's for damn sure!" Kagome yelled, and the two began sharing a deadly stare contest.

_What did Kikyou even see in this man? Yeah, he's good looking—extremely good looking but he is such an asshole! I ought to kick him, or punch him, or—_

_**Kiss him senseless?**_

_What?! No! I should just run and never look back at this little prick!_

Kagome's anger had faltered due to her conscience, but Inuyasha seemed to not have noticed. He was equally as angry, if not more angry than she was. Well, he did have a right. She did slap him, but then he was being rude! Kagome's anger quickly returned as she stared at him.

Inuyasha was appalled. Kikyou wouldn't do that. She would never do that. No matter how many times he was rude to her, she always brushed it off and would reply with some smart ass reply and leave before he could even think of a comeback. But her… she slapped him. She mother fucking slapped him! As intrigued as he was in this woman, he let his anger get the best of him.

"Keh, you may just be right. Kikyou was prettier anyways."

What a lie. Inuyasha regretted the words as soon as they came out, and he opened his mouth to take it back, but the way Kagome reacted made him snap his mouth shut.

She looked at him, and laughed.

"Good! That means once we find her body I can leave for good. All you've been is a thorn in my side anyways you annoying dog." She replied, turning her head away from him. Inuyasha growled and crossed his arms over his chest, and turned his head away from her as well.

The rest of the drive was silent.

Kagome was slightly hurt at what he said, but she hid it well and laughed in his face. Why should she get mad that he thought Kikyou was prettier? She doesn't really know him; he was pretty much nothing to her. He could die for all she cared—

Suddenly, the memories from last night came back and hit her, and her eyes widened. She was supposed to tell him! Turning to look at Inuyasha, she opened her mouth to speak.

"Inuyasha—"

"I don't want to hear it." Inuyasha interrupted. "We're here, by the way." He added. Kagome looked at the scenery outside of the window and her eyes nearly bugged out of her head. Passing the gate, she literally pressed her nose against the window in awe.

The driveway from the gate to the actual house was about a good mile, but the path was adorned with various flowers and trees, giving the house a 'secluded in the forest' feeling… even though it actually was secluded, being on a hill and what-not.

As they were finally at the house, Kagome noticed a wondrous fountain in front of the house, a driveway curving around it. She also found that the house looked absolutely magnificent. It had a Victorian-like feel to it, yet had some modern and traditional Japanese touches to it. She loved it, whoever built it was a genius.

Exiting the limo once Shippou had parked, Kagome quickly snapped back to her previous thoughts and looked at Inuyasha.

"Inu—"

"Myouga, remember, she doesn't remember anything… show her to her room and give her a tour of the place, will ya." He cut her off. "I have some things to take care of, I'll see you later." He finished as he walked off, leaving Kagome alone with the old butler.

"Yes, Inuyasha-sama," Turning to face Kagome, the old man smiled at her. "Hello, Kikyou-sama. I am Myouga, head butler of the Takahashi residence. If you will let me, I will gladly do the honors of giving showing you where everything is located."

Kagome just stared at the spot where Inuyasha was just at and nodded. "Yes… that would be great."

"Thank you, now if you will follow me, Kikyou-sama." Myouga spoke as he began to walk inside. Kagome nodded once more and began following him.

_I guess I could tell him once we are alone tonight?_ She thought, assuming that she and Inuyasha shared the same bed. The thought alone brought her face to flames.

* * *

Inuyasha sat in his study, grumbling to himself as he looked at the paperwork scattered around his desk. It took everything he had not to fuck her into submission. No one disrespected him like that, not if he could help it. But his stupid conscience reminded him of her condition, thus making him retreat to his study to cool off. Opening the desk drawer, he pulled out a manila folder. Glancing at the tab he made sure he pulled out the right one.

It read 'Kagome Higurashi'.

Placing it on his desk he opened the folder and looked at the small photo paper clipped to some papers and sighed. They looked alike, all right. Pulling a small photo of Kikyou from his wallet, he compared the two.

As similar as they looked, Inuyasha was able to distinguish the two women. For one, Kikyou's hair has always been straight, while Kagome's had sort of a wild wave to her hair. Kagome's eyes were full of emotion and life, and Kikyou's were always cold… distant… she always looked as if she didn't want to be anywhere here. Not to mention Kikyou looked more mature than Kagome did. Other than that, they looked as if they were twins. Inuyasha sighed as he leaned back in his chair. Pulling the folder to him he began skimming through the pages.

_Born in April, didn't graduate high school due to her father's death but was able to obtain an equivalent __certificate__, went to a local art school for college with dance as her major… looks like she was very passionate about her dancing, she even worked as a dance instructor at the community center...She's like the total opposite of Kikyou. I don't think Kikyou knew Kagome, so there can't be any way that they've known each other well enough for Kikyou to wake up thinking that she were someone else… is that even possible? I have to ask the doctor about it._

_For now, I just need to spend more time with Kagome, ask about her past and if it matches with everything I have no choice but to believe her._

Sighing once more he dropped the papers on his desk and left the room.

* * *

"Tell me about… myself, Myouga." Kagome asked as they continued with the tour. It's been about half an hour into the tour, and they barely just got done with the living room and kitchen. People have been greeting her left and right and frankly, Kagome just wanted it over and done with so she can go hide herself in her room. However, she decided to take this time to learn more about Kikyou.

Myouga chuckled as he walked. "Well, you were very respectful when it came to us. You were the complete opposite of Inuyasha, always calm and collected." He began, and Kagome nodded as she let the information sink in. "However, you were never home except for the mornings. But when you were, it was like a breath of fresh air. However…" Myouga trailed off. "No, it isn't in my place—"

"Please, Myouga, don't hesitate to tell me anything." Kagome pushed on.

"Well, you always seemed sad when you were here. I noticed sadness in your eyes that you tried to hide. It was as if you'd give anything to not be here. I dare not asked why, however I had a feeling it had to do with Inuyasha-sama."

Kagome raised an eyebrow. What exactly happened with Kikyou and Inuyasha? Was that why Suikotsu was her 'future fiancé'? Kagome had much to find out. Nodding, she followed as they kept on walking.

"I feel a bit tired, do you think you can show me to the room—"

"Kikyou, I've been looking for you." Kagome turned her head and saw Inuyasha approaching. "I'll take her to her room, Myouga, thank you for showing her around." Myouga bowed and looked at the two.

"Thank you, Inuyasha-sama." He looked at Kagome. "It is nice to have you home now, Kikyou-sama." With that said he walked away.

"Umm, hi." Kagome said, trying to fight the awkward silence that was approaching them. Inuyasha nodded and shoved his hands in his pockets. "You were looking for me?"

"Uhh yeah, I just wanted to see how you were doing. I also wanted to apologize—"

"It's fine. I'm tired." Kagome sighed. "Can we go to our room now?"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. Their room? She assumed they shared the same room? Temptation stirred in him as he debated whether or not to tell her the truth. He couldn't bring himself to lie to her, so he shook his head.

"Kagome, Kikyou and I… we have different bedrooms. We've had different rooms for years." He saw her throw him a weird look. "But uh, if you want I can take you to my room if you don't want to be alone."

"No… I suppose it's a good thing we have different rooms. It'd be awkward sleeping with you." She replied softly. It made her even more curious to find out exactly where Kikyou and Inuyasha stood with each other. "Why do you guys have different rooms? Where's your room?"

"Long story," Inuyasha replied. "Your room is in the east wing of the house, and mine is all the way across the entire place on the west wing." Kagome did a double take.

"So it'd take a good five minutes to walk from my room to yours?!" She exclaimed. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and nodded. "W-What if something happened to me? I don't feel comfortable with everyone yet, it'll be an overload just talking to them about Kik—about me."

"If you want, we can always share a room for now. I won't do anything fishy… unless you want me too." Inuyasha just had to add the last part, a smirk growing on his lips. Kagome blushed furiously and she glared at him.

"As if I'd want to do the nasty with you!" She blushed even harder at his laughter.

"The nasty? Really, woman?" Inuyasha shook his head, a smile still gracing his lips. Kagome felt her own smile forming as she looked at him. He was… he was gorgeous. Why would Kikyou stay in a room that far from him?

Sobering up, Inuyasha held his hand out to her. "Come on, woman. It'd be better if you stayed in my room for now anyways. If something happened and you needed me, you'd be too far away from me and I have yet to get you another cell phone for faster contact." With that said he began pulling her toward the room.

"I think I'll be fine." Kagome said, but made no move to stop him. She felt like she needed to be near him, at least for now. He was the only one she could be herself around. Everyone else she'd have to stay quiet and avoid their questions and deal with their concerning looks and such.

"Uh huh." Inuyasha said. His mind was set. Quickly reaching his room he opened the door and entered.

Kagome took a quick look around the room and walked towards the bed.

"I take it you really like red?" She asked, looking at the crimson sheets. His red was a scheme of red, black, and white. There was a large, flat screen mounted on the wall, a red and black couch positioned in front of it. The bed was large… it had to have been a California king sized bed, with crimson and black sheets. At the head of the bed was a tall, black headboard that had shelves. Inside the shelves there were books, picture frames, and other various trinkets. The headboard also curved around part of the sides of the bed, creating end tables. Kagome had to admit, she was impressed with his room.

"Keh." She heard him say. Looking at him, she cocked her head to the side.

"So if I'm sleeping here, I call the left side."

Inuyasha looked at her weirdly and shook his head. "No, left side is mine. You can have the right."

Kagome laughed really loud, and then suddenly her face became dead serious.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! No. I like to be on the left side of the bed. I've always slept on the left side of the bed, even if I had a large bed to myself." To prove her point, she pulled the covers and laid down. Pulling them up to her chin, she stuck her tongue out at him. "There, now you can't take it from me."

Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched as he made his way towards her. "You do know that I'm half demon, right? I could easily lift you up and toss you on the right side of the bed within two seconds!"

Kagome smiled. "Yeah, but you won't."

"Oh really?"

"Yes." Turning her back away from them she cuddled the sheets and closed her eyes.

Rolling his eyes, he kicked his shoes off and sat down at the edge of the bed. With one push, he moved Kagome to the other side of the bed and laid down. Kagome yelped in protest and looked up at him, eyes wide in disbelief.

"Oh no you did not." She gasped.

"Oh yes I did." Inuyasha mocked, situating himself underneath the covers. "Nap time, Kagome." He said brightly, throwing his arm over his eyes to shield them. Kagome sat up and just stared at him, eyes narrowed. He wouldn't win. Noticing he left his chest open, a devious smile form on his lips.

"YEOW!" Inuyasha yelped as he jumped off the bed. "The hell did you do, woman?!" He exclaimed, rubbing his chest. "Y-You twisted my nipple!"

Kagome laughed as she scooted back over to 'her' spot. "Yes, I believe I did. Nap time, Inuyasha." She said, imitating him from earlier. Inuyasha smirked as he watched her turn around and snuggled deeper into the blankets.

Quickly grabbing her he lifted her above his shoulder, his smirk turning into a full blown grin as she began yelling and squirming in his hold. Effortlessly tossing her on the other side of the bed, he laid back down on 'his' side. "I told you, I'm not about to give up that side of the bed!" He barely had time to bask in his triumph when the wind was knocked out of him.

Kagome really just jumped on him.

Immediately reaching for his nipples so she could pinch them, Kagome laughed as he fought off her attempts.

"Damn it, woman—stop!" Inuyasha said. For a human, Kagome was fast. Growling he grabbed her wrists and pushed her down, pinning her underneath him. She kept laughing at him, her eyes twinkling in amusement and he felt himself smiling as well.

Then, he noticed the position they were in. He was, indeed, between her legs. Her wrists were pinned by his on either side of her head. They were breathing heavily. He also remembered she was wearing a dress. He stiffened, and stared down at her, noticing the pale blue dress had risen up, revealing lace pink underwear. He felt the warmth from down there. Hell, he could even smell it now that he noticed. Inwardly groaning, he hardened almost instantly.

Kagome soon caught on as well and gasped, and Inuyasha quickly jumped off her. Scrambling under the covers she blushed madly, her face beginning to match the sheets.

"I—uhh… I'm sorry!" Inuyasha blurted out, dashing to the bathroom.

Kagome sat up and looked at where he once stood and blinked several times. A smile formed on her face as she threw her fist in the air.

"VICTORY IS MINE!" She yelled, throwing herself in the sheets and falling into a light sleep.

Inuyasha heard her from the bathroom, and shook his head. After what had happened, she still declared her victory rather than leave in embarrassment. Chucking to himself, he ran a hand through his hair.

He hadn't laughed like that in years. He hadn't even had that much _fun_ in years. This woman was crazy, but he liked it. However, the scent of her womanhood and the position he put them in drove him mad with desire. Never in his life, had he gotten off with the mere scent of a woman. But alas, the only woman who ever had that effect on him was sleeping on his bed, on his preferred side of the bed no less. _I'm convinced. She can't be Kikyou. _Groaning, he looked down at the noticeable bulge in his pants and made his way to the shower.

_Damn wench has me taking cold showers like a deprived school boy._ He raged mentally. Turning on the water, he quickly stripped his clothes and stepped in. He hissed as the cold made contact with his skin, but stayed put. Leaning his head against the tile of the shower, he closed his eyes and just focused on the cold.

It was only the first day, but he felt like this was only the beginning of an insane roller coaster ride.

* * *

**A/N: **Happy holidays, everyone! As my late Christmas gift to you, I wanted to type out a nice Inu/Kag chapter without any suspense. The suspense can always wait till the next chapter anyways—or when Kagome remembers to tell Inuyasha about her psychotic hospital visitor. Lol I'm sorry if Kagome came up as a little OOC but I wanted her to be feisty. Like a hurricane who's come to rock Inuyasha's world. Eh? Eh? Haha well belated Merry Christmas and early Happy New Year everyone! Thank you all for reading, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter :D

-Sai


	6. Chapter 6

**Through Her Eyes**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything, I swear!

**Summary:** They were two completely different women who coincidentally shared the same face. After a tragic accident one of them is mistaken for the other, and the other dies. Helpless, she finds herself taking over the life of a woman she barely met.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Missing Pieces**

* * *

The next few days flew by quickly. People were getting used to Kagome's arrival, and things were going back to normal.

Well, besides work. Kagome had no experience in the business world, so Inuyasha had decided that she stayed home rather than going to work and messing everything up.

Kagome sighed as she sat down on the couch in the living room. Which living room was it? She didn't know, and she didn't care. She was bored out of her mind. Glancing at the clock, she sighed again. Inuyasha wouldn't be home for a few more hours.

Her thoughts drifted back to her 'husband'. Despite the constant arguments they had, he was very fun and easy to be with. He wasn't afraid to play rough with her, and she liked it. Growing up, Kagome has always been the rough one in the group, not afraid to act like one of the boys. However, guys shied away from her, scared of hurting something so 'fragile'. Scoffing at the thought, she grabbed the remote and turned on the television.

Flipping through the news channel, her thoughts began drifting once more. She missed her family… she missed Sango, and all her other friends. She missed dancing, she missed being able to be herself… she missed everything. Biting her lips she forced back the tears that we beginning to form. Deciding to watch the entertainment channel, she set the remote down and began watching.

It was some show about the richest people in Japan. Right now they were at number 2, it was almost over. It showed a man, with long, wavy hair and piercing magenta eyes. A youkai, she figured. Kagome fought the chills that ran up and down her spine as she continued watching. What was his name again? Naraku, Naraku Onigumo. Something about this man scared her, and Kagome was about to change the channel until number one came up.

_Inuyasha and Kikyou Takahashi are up at number one. The powerhouse couple control and run more than fifty major businesses in Tokyo, as well as hundreds of small businesses. What a lovely couple, right? Married back in 2000, the couple took over the former owner of Takahashi Enterprises after Inuyasha's father, Inutaisho Takahashi, had retired._

Kagome stared at the screen and jealousy bit at her. They showed pictures of Inuyasha with Kikyou, mostly at business gala's where they were dressed to impress, and his hand would be around her waist or he would be kissing her cheek. Kagome blinked several times and began studying her face. She's never seen Kikyou before, yet she knew they looked similar. However, she was easily able to pinpoint their differences. Biting her lip, she turned off the television and walked away.

_How could I feel so jealous? It's not like I'll be staying here forever. _She berated herself. She was never the jealous type. Trying to find her way to the kitchen, she let her thoughts flow.

Kikyou and Inuyasha clearly didn't get along, from what she had heard about the two. Kikyou was never home, she even had someone else on the side, and she even stayed in a different room. But what about Inuyasha? Did he love her? He seemed sad when he told her about the separate rooms…

Shaking her head, she made a turn and luckily found herself in the kitchen. Silently congratulating herself for finding it without getting lost as she began preparing herself a light snack.

She'll just have to ask Inuyasha about how he felt for Kikyou, that's all.

"Kikyou-sama, there is no need for you to prepare your own food," A voice said, bringing her out of her reverie. Looking up, she looked at the chef. Smiling she shook her head.

"No, it's fine, go on and take a break until dinner." She said, and the chef looked shocked.

"But Kikyou-sama, I insist!"

"No, I insist. You are a magnificent cook, you deserve a break. After all, this is just a sandwich." Kagome pressed on, continuing to prepare her sandwich. The cook stared at her in disbelief before bowing and smiling at her.

"Thank you, Kikyou-sama. You are far too kind." He spoke, and Kagome looked at him and nodded as she took a bite out of her finished sandwich.

She watched the cook leave the kitchen and she sat down as she ate. After she was done she looked around and sighed. She had this gigantic mansion, but there was not one thing she was interested in. Catching a glimpse of one of the maids she called out.

"Excuse me?"

"Yes, Kikyou-sama?"

"What is there to do here?" She asked. "I'm bored out of my mind!"

The maid seemed taken aback by her behavior, but then quickly dismissed it. "Well, there's the master's game room, the gardens, the pool, and the master has just finished building a dance studio—"

"A what?" Kagome's eyes widened. A dance studio? Did Inuyasha know about her dancing? Or did he dance? Or did Kikyou dance as well and this was just a tribute to her?

"A game room, the gardens—"

"You said a dance studio?"

The maid blinked and her eyes widened. "Oh no! I wasn't supposed to tell, I'm so sorry Kikyou-sama. Ohhh I'm surely going to get written up and possibly fired for this—"

"It's okay; I won't tell that you told me. I can say I found it on my own… now where was it?" The maid looked at her and nodded as she began talking.

Kagome's day just got better.

* * *

Sitting in his office, Inuyasha was busy overlooking several reports. He just wanted to go home, where he could relax somewhat. He was so stressed out that he sworn that if he were human he'd have tons of gray hair. His ear twitched as the phone started ringing. Groaning, he reluctantly answered the phone.

"Takahashi," He spoke after he had pushed the speaker button.

"_Why aren't you answering your phone?"_

"Hello to you too, Miroku," Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "I'm swamped in paperwork. You should get over here and take some of this off my hands before I somehow lose it."

"_Lose it… right." _Inuyasha could hear the chuckles on the other side. _"Anyways, I'm stopping by your place after work. I figured Kagome could use another friendly face."_

"Don't forget she's my wife." Inuyasha grumbled, his eyes narrowing as he looked at the phone.

"_Kikyou is. Kagome on the other hand…" _Inuyasha immediately cut him off with a growl. _"Alright, alright, you win. I'll swing by tomorrow instead, something just came up but I've been meaning to hang out with you. I've been bored out of my mind lately. _Inuyasha took that as 'I haven't been getting laid lately, so it's time to hang out with my actual friends.' Sighing, he agreed and hung up. He was about to return to his work when a soft knock came from his door.

"Yes?" He said, and none other than Tsubaki showed up.

"Takahashi-san," He heard her purr, and he looked up and smirked.

"How can I help you today?" He replied, his golden gaze peering into hers. He watched as she began unbuttoning her shirt as she seductively walked towards him.

"I think you know," She added as she straddled him. Inuyasha smirked once more as he leaned back in his chair.

"Break time, Ms. Tsubaki." He replied. He leaned in to place kisses along her neck when guilt slowly began creeping on him. Why does he feel like he doesn't want to do this? He loved doing this; he's been doing it for who knows how long.

Tsubaki effortlessly took out his manhood and slid him into her, mentally congratulating herself for not wearing underwear that way as she began a slow rhythm. Giggling as he gripped her waist and grinded into her, she buried her face in the crook of his neck and began biting and sucking the area.

Inuyasha fought back the guilt and tried focusing on the pleasure. It felt good, yes, but it didn't feel right. Growling, he quickly slammed her on the desk and began madly thrusting into her. He needed to make it quick. Closing his eyes, he suddenly began envisioning another woman beneath him, and somehow it began feeling right once again. Ignoring her cries and moans he made a powerful thrust before finally coming.

"Inuyasha!"

"Kagome." He grunted.

"Who the hell is Kagome?!" Suddenly, Inuyasha snapped out of his fantasy and looked down at Tsubaki. Groaning, he quickly zipped pants and smoothed his outfit and hair. Shit, how could he slip like that?

"No one," He lied. "Sorry, I have a lot on my mind. I should get back to work, baby." He said. Tsubaki pouted and fixed herself before coming up to him and kissing him on the cheek.

"I understand, Inu-baby, I'll see you later." That was a lie; Tsubaki was seething in anger as she walked outside. Who the fuck was Kagome?! Was it his new favorite hussy? She'd let it slide for now, right now Inuyasha was all hers. That pathetic wife of his doesn't even remember anyone, she possibly couldn't be with him now. Tsubaki smiled to herself as she went back to work. Yes, Inuyasha Takahashi was all hers now.

Inuyasha went straight back to work after collecting and organizing the fallen papers. At that point, he just wanted to get home. After the unwanted and unexpected quickie he had, he remembered that he had a surprise for his 'wife' and now he was pretty excited to show her. The moment he learned that she loved dancing, he commissioned for one of the empty bedrooms to be converted into a small dance studio. It was the least he could do to make her feel more comfortable. However, the workload would keep him here all day and perhaps even later.

Inuyasha spent the rest of the day thinking about Kagome.

* * *

A few hours passed after she had learned about the new addition to the house. After promising the maid she wouldn't tell, she noticed that there were men guarding the door when she tried going right away. As annoyed as she was, she understood that she wasn't supposed to know. However, the guards couldn't stay there all day, and once their shift was over and they left she made her move.

Kagome was in her own little world now. After getting dressed in something more suitable for dancing, she quickly raced to the room. She was extremely excited once she saw it. One half of the room was mirrors for walls and a ballet bar rested against it. She looked at the newly polished wooden floor and smiled to herself. She had found her new sanctuary. Walking towards the large, hi-tech stereo in the corner of the room, she sighed. She didn't have any of her music with her. Turning it on to the radio, she quickly found a station that had songs that she could dance to.

Removing her shirt to reveal a black sports bra, she walked to the center of the room. It was an American song, a sensual one at that too. A song by Beyonce, to be specific, but Kagome didn't mind. She just needed to dance. With a slow and sexy roll of her hips, Kagome began dancing with the erotic beat of the music.

_I'm feeling sexy,_

_I wanna hear you say my name, boy._

_If you can reach me,_

_You can feel my burning flame._

Her moves were fluid and tantalizing, and Kagome rejoiced in the knowledge that she still could dance. Kami hadn't taken this away from her. Deciding to test her flexibility, Kagome danced up to the ballet bar. Supporting herself, she brought her leg up very high and smiled brilliantly at herself. She still had it. After a horrible accident and six and a half months of healing she could still dance. It was a miracle! Too happy to even think about things anymore, she let herself get lost in the music.

Unbeknownst to her, she was being watched.

Inuyasha came home not too long ago, and he immediately began looking for Kagome. Getting agitated at the fact that he couldn't find her, he smelt and heard it. He smelt the sweat, and heard the music coming from the place he had sworn everyone to keep secret and even guard. He clenched his jaw as he moved with inhuman speed in that direction. He would definitely give Kagome a piece of his mind. Who the hell did she think she was, ruining his surprise for her? He was about to bust the door down and begin yelling when he stopped dead in his tracks.

His eyes widened by a fraction as he took her form in. She was sweaty, in nothing but a bra and some shorts, and her hair was everywhere. Her breathing was labored, eyes were closed, and her body moved in ways he's never seen. He didn't think she could move like this. He thought she was too innocent to even be able to move her hips sensually but no, she moved as if she could rock his whole bed if she wanted to. Not one of the women he's bedded ever had the ability to move like she could. Shit, they couldn't even dream of moving like her. It excited him to no end. He envisioned her on top of him, riding him with no mercy, rocking every inch of his world. Inuyasha gulped, there's no way he could erase this from his memory now. He then suddenly envisioned himself bursting through the door and pushing her against the wall, kissing her and fucking her senseless. He groaned, unable to tear his eyes away from her as she moved. Inuyasha just stood there, his eyes glued to hers that he didn't even know the song ended until she stopped dancing. Gasping, he quickly ran away. During their short time together, Inuyasha knew full well that Kagome would not hesitate in hitting him or giving him shit if he were to have been caught. That woman had a mean temper.

Racing to the bedroom and into the shower, he quickly turned on the shower. He had to calm down. After several moments of trying to calm down, he groaned as his body was still reacting to her.

"Holy fuck, Kagome." He breathed, still very amazed. Looks like he had to take matters into his own hands...

* * *

Dinner time came, and Inuyasha was already seated at the table. Kagome had joined a couple minutes later after she had taken a shower. Inuyasha nearly got lost in her scent, but thankfully was able to cover it up by eating.

"Hello," Kagome greeted as she sat down. "I didn't know you were home already."

Inuyasha looked at her as he chewed his food. After he swallowed, he shrugged. "I came home a while ago, there wasn't a lot of work." Kagome made an 'o' shape with her mouth. He watched her nod as she began eating. "Where were you all this time?" Would she lie to him? Knowing her, she would.

Kagome quickly swallowed her food and smiled. "I was dancing."

"Dancing?" Inuyasha feigned shock. "You dance?"

"Yeah! I was walking around when I saw the room," Kagome replied, her mood brightening. "It was amazing. You never told me you had a dance studio room thingie!" She said, acting as if she didn't know he had it newly built. Inuyasha shrugged.

"Keh, it must have slipped my mind." He said, chuckling at her choice of words. "I'd like to see you dance one of these days."

Kagome blushed and shrugged as she took another bite. "I'm not that good." She said after swallowing. Inuyasha fought the urge to roll his eyes.

"You can't be that bad, woman." Oh, she wasn't bad at all. He briefly remembered what he saw and inwardly groaned.

"Well, maybe one day." Kagome said, looking at him. Her eyes drifted to his neck, and they widened just a bit.

…_A hickie?_ She thought, color rushing to her cheeks. _Who… what… _Jealousy stirred within her, and she clenched her jaw as her grip tightened on her chopsticks. _Silly Kagome, don't get jealous. You're not Kikyou, and he has probably been doing this for years before you even showed up. _She tried telling herself. He's been at work all day, who could have given that? Maybe he wasn't at work all day… would he even keep secrets from her? She wasn't Kikyou after all, I'm sure he wouldn't feel the need to keep such things from her. Without thinking any further, she opened her mouth to speak.

"Your neck." Kagome mentally winced. Inuyasha stared at her in confusion.

"What?"

Taking a breath, she nodded. "Yeah, your neck. There's a mark." Immediately, his hand flew to cover his neck. What the fuck? The stupid bitch left a mark on him! You'd think with his demon blood the mark would disappear, but whoever thought that was wrong.

"Uhh, yeah! This is nothing." Inuyasha quickly said, but Kagome just raised an eyebrow. Inuyasha would murder Tsubaki in the morning.

"I'm not a prude, Inuyasha. I know a love bite when I see one."

Inuyasha's jaw nearly dropped at her words. Well, of course she wasn't a prude. She was in her twenties; did he expect her to be a virgin? No. But still, he couldn't help but feel a bit jealous. Mentally scoffing at himself, Inuyasha narrowed his eyes.

_What's it to ya, man? So what if another man laid claim, once we figure out the whole Kikyou ordeal, she'll go back to her original life and you'll never see her again._

"Just leave it alone, woman." He snapped as he returned to eat. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Jeez, you can come clean to me about your lovers and what-not. I'm not Kikyou." Kagome countered.

"There are no lovers." Inuyasha said flatly, "Finish your food." He demanded, and she huffed but still complied.

The rest of their dinner was silent.

Matter of fact, the rest of the night was silent, until it was time for bed.

Inuyasha stared at Kagome as she lay down in the bed, of course on the left side, and sighed.

"Woman, one of these days you're going to give up that left side." He grumbled as he slid in beside her. Kagome scoffed.

"When I give up the left side of the bed, will be the day I no longer have to pretend being Kikyou." She said, yawning afterwards. Inuyasha scowled at her. He didn't want to think about her leaving for good.

"Yeah, yeah, go to sleep, woman." His reply was an 'mmm' and then silence.

_All that dancing must have worn her out. _He thought, turning off the lamp on the end table. Inuyasha looked at Kagome one more time, wishing he could just hold her, but threw the thoughts right out the window. If he held her, who knows what would happen if she were to wake up or if he lost to his youkai and began fondling her. Besides, there was no way he could let himself get attached, she was here temporarily. Pushing his troublesome thoughts out of his head, he got into a comfy position on his back, threw his arm over his eyes and quickly fell into a light sleep.

* * *

_What's happening?_

_Why did this happen to me?_

_I don't know what happened, or how the plane suddenly jerked forward, or why people began panicking once the violent shaking of the aircraft began. And when the plane began free falling into the earth, all I could ask was "Why?"_

_It was all so sudden, but I stared at the woman in front of me, somewhat mystified by what I saw._

_She didn't have a face._

_Why couldn't I put a face on her?_

_Whenever I spoke, I couldn't say her name… but I felt so intrigued by this woman. Why couldn't I see her?_

_I kept comforting her as best as I could, and even buckled her in my seat. I gave her the oxygen mask, and then I left._

_The plane was engulfed in complete chaos. People screamed for their lives, others tried calming them down but their actions were futile. I clung to the chair for my life, trying my best to breathe as I stared at my surroundings. I was terrified… I was frightened of what would happen next. Would I make it? Would I be able to see tomorrow?_

_My eyes widened as I saw her, just standing there. How could she stand like that? She couldn't be older than four years old. I noticed her pale white hair and briefly wondered if she were youkai. Slowly making my way towards her, calling for her the best I could._

_She turned and looked at me, and in her pure black eyes I saw nothing but fear._

"_M-Mama! Mama!" I heard her cry, and I choked out a sob. She was so young… how could this happen to her?_

_I quickly grabbed her and leaned against the back of the seat, cuddling her against my body as I tried to curl myself around her in somewhat of a protective cocoon. I had to save her. Hopefully she'd be able to see tomorrow._

_I told her everything would be okay, and when I looked at her, she smiled at me and hugged me._

"_Protect." The little girl's voice echoed in my head as my world turned black._

Kagome shot up. Eyes wide, she glanced at the small digital clock on the night stand. It was two in the morning.

It was just a dream. But why did it feel so real? Kagome swallowed, trying to hydrate her dry throat when suddenly, a pair of wide arms circled around her. Not thinking who it was, or remembering where she currently was, she fought for her life.

_He's here, he's come for me._

"No! Let go! Let me go! You can't take me, Inuyasha won't let you. You can't kill him! He can't be dead! Inuyasha! INUYASHA!"

"Calm down woman! It's just me!" She heard his gruff voice behind her and she stilled. Tears stung the back of her eyes and she turned around and hugged him and began sobbing.

Inuyasha was taken aback when she started thrashing around and began yelling, and even more surprised at _what_ she was yelling.

"Don't you ever do that again!" Kagome yelled in between sobs. Inuyasha hugged her back and began running his hand through her hair.

"I'm sorry," He started. "Shh, Kagome, no one's here. No one's killing me, and no one's taking you."

"But the guy in the hospital…" Kagome sobbed, and Inuyasha stiffened. His eyebrows drew together in confusion, and his eyes narrowed dangerously. It's been about a week since she's come home, and he's learning about this now?

"What guy?" His jaw clenched, and his nostrils flared. When Kagome stayed silent, and all he could hear were her sniffles, he pulled her away from him and stared at her. "Kagome. What. Guy?" He grounded out, and Kagome flinched.

"T-There was a guy in the hospital… the night before I came home." She started. "I tried telling you on the way home but you wouldn't listen to me and then I completely forgot until now!" Kagome cried.

"Calm down, woman. What did he tell you? Did he do anything? Did he touch you?" Inuyasha asked. His grip tightened on her, and she winced. Inuyasha immediately let go.

"He threatened me… He said I wasn't meant to be on that plane!" Kagome sniffed. "H-He said he never wanted to hurt me… he wanted you get you out of the way, so he could—so he could take me away." Kagome broke down again. "I'm so sorry, I should have told you first." She cried. "He had a knife, I was so scared. He said he watches me. That he's been watching me for years." Realizing her mistake she shook her head. "Watching Kikyou for years." She corrected herself.

Inuyasha was almost shaking in anger. Who the fuck was this man, and why would he want Kagome—err, Kikyou? Even better, this mother fucker wanted to kill him! For her!

"Did he give you his name?"

"No." Kagome sniffed again, wiping the tears with the back of her hand. "I'm so sorry—"

"Shh, be quiet woman, I'm trying to think." Inuyasha said, and Kagome glared at him. "I'll have to amp up security around the house for when I'm not here. The poor bastard can't kill me, that's for sure but I have employees here, not to mention you." He looked at her, "You, under no circumstances are leaving my side. We're sharing a room until this guy is dead or behind bars. Hell, you're coming to work with me now. You're going to go back to work."

Hearing the word 'work', Kagome began shaking her head. "N-No! Kikyou was a business woman! I'm nothing more but a dancer, I can't even dream of doing half of what she does—"

"Shush." Inuyasha said. "You think too much. You're not going to be working. You'll be with me the whole time. I'll be doing all the work. I'll tell them that being at work may jog your memory or some shit. I don't know, but you are NOT leaving my side. You understand?"

Kagome began studying the shadows along the wall as she nodded softly. Something popped in her head, and she looked at him.

"What if I need to pee?"

Inuyasha just blanked.

"Woman…" He trailed off, eyebrow twitching as he looked at her. "Are you serious?" Sometimes, she was so oblivious that it was painful to stop himself from bashing his own head against the wall.

Kagome chuckled softly and shook her head. "I was trying to lighten up the mood. I'm not good with stress." She muttered weakly, shrugging as she brought her legs to her chest.

Inuyasha sighed as he slung his arm around her shoulders and brought her closer to him.

"Don't worry Kagome, we'll find out who this fucker is. As long as you're with me, you're safe."

Nodding, Kagome looked up at him.

"Protect Kikyou's family… he threatened them, too." She added. "Especially Kaede, I think her name was."

Inuyasha nodded as he rubbed her arm with his hand. "Kaede's in China living with her mother. Kikyou's family wasn't so… approving of Kikyou's lifestyle. I'll talk to Sesshoumaru, he'll protect her."

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome yawned, leaning her head on Inuyasha's shoulder. She found herself being very bold right now, cuddling with a man she's only known for about a couple weeks. But hey, they were technically married and she was attracted to him. No harm done, right?

"My brother."

"Oh." Slowly feeling sleep pull her back, she closed her eyes.

Inuyasha took notice, and laid back down, pulling her with him. "Go back to sleep, woman." He told her, and within seconds he heard her breathing even out.

Looking at her, his jaw clenched again. Why would someone want Kagome? No, wait, the outside world didn't know she was Kagome. He needed to rephrase. Why would someone want Kikyou? Inuyasha nearly rolled his eyes at the thought. There was already Suikotsu, not to mention tons of employees dying just to catch her attention. But why would someone go to such great lengths as to kill off her husband and take her by force? Did Kikyou even know about this man? Did she want him to kill her husband so they could have a happily ever after? Inuyasha's eyes widened as he began studying the ceiling pattern. There was a lot he didn't know about Kikyou himself, and the thought angered him. They were partners, even if they weren't in love but they were the best of the best. Why would she throw all that away and possibly even want him dead just for a chance at happiness? Was she even dead? Did she somehow make it out of the plane alive and run off with Suikotsu or some other shit prick?

Inuyasha felt his head starting to hurt with his constant thinking. He needed to sleep. Groaning, he tossed his arm over his eyes and focused his ears of the sounds of Kagome's breathing.

_I'm going to protect you, Kagome. I promise._

Within minutes, her breathing lulled him back to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: **Hello everyone! Here is chapter 6. I hope you guys don't hate me so much about the Tsubaki ordeal! Lol I didn't want to write a full blown lemon so I rushed that part, because well, I feel like the only people who should get a nice detailed lemon is our main couple! Ha ha ha, well I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I was a bit stuck on how I should write this. The over protective businessman, jealous secretary, fiery pretend wife, our lovely pervert, and maybe even our psychotic stalker will all be included in the next chapter! I wonder what chaos I can make happen? Lol love you guys!

**EDITED 12\29\12 11:42pm**

As I was reading this, I noticed that FF somehow cut off some of the sentences so I quickly edited and corrected the mistakes. I hope I got them all, and if not please do not hesitate to tell me and I will fix it ASAP! In the meantime, enjoy! Chapter 7 is in the works :)

-Sai


	7. Chapter 7

**Through Her Eyes**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything, I swear!

**Summary:** They were two completely different women who coincidentally shared the same face. After a tragic accident one of them is mistaken for the other, and the other dies. Helpless, she finds herself taking over the life of a woman she barely met.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Chaos**

* * *

The morning came quickly, and Kagome awoke first. It was so peaceful in his arms, she didn't want to get up nor did she want him to get up. Despite everything that's happened, she felt the most secure during that specific moment.

She snuggled closer to him, smiling to herself at how his arms tightened around her. What a story this would be, she got to cuddle with the richest man in Japan. Sango would freak.

Sango… Kagome's mood instantly dropped as she thought about her best friend. She missed her, she really did. She hoped she would be able to talk to her soon and explain _everything_. Suddenly, she remembered the missing parts of her memory, and wondered if her and Sango were still even friends at all. She then wondered about all the things that could have happened within the two years. Growing worried, Kagome let her thoughts consume her.

She heard Inuyasha begin growling softly in his slumber, causing Kagome to snap out of her thoughts. Then, his hand somehow made its way underneath her shirt, caressing the soft skin of her stomach. She felt her body heat up at his touch. Her face reddened instantly and she froze in her spot.

His hand began trailing its way up to her breast, grabbing and kneading the mound in his hand. Eyes wide, she looked at him. He was still asleep! But oh, it felt so good… Kagome bit back a moan as she grabbed his hand, trying to pry it off her. She didn't have it in her to wake him up and tell him he's been fondling her chest. She could only imagine the chaos that'd ensue. He growled some more, causing her to flinch and she moved her hand away. His hand left her breast and she released a sigh of relief. Then suddenly, his hand went to a more intimate spot—

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled in surprise, her eyes wide. Forget the chaos, Inuyasha brought this upon himself the moment his hand went into her underwear. Grabbing his hand and throwing it away from her, she scrambled off the bed. She ran to the bathroom, slamming and locking the door. _H-He really just did that… Oh Kami, I can't even… Oh shit. What a way to start the day off._

Inuyasha bolted up. "What happened?! Who's there?!" He exclaimed, looking around with half open eyes. He was clearly half asleep. "K-Kagome?" He asked. He sniffed the air and his eyes snapped open.

_That can't be right… _Inuyasha thought, smelling where she laid. He smelt… arousal? He's been with more than enough women to know the scent. But this scent was almost foreign to him; it was so enticing that he found himself nearly drooling. Kagome was aroused? She was never aroused, at least around him. This was a first… what had triggered it? Did she dream of someone? It better have been him she dreamt of then. Inuyasha didn't want to think of her dreaming of someone else, the thought alone caused a growl to rip through his throat. Remembering the situation at hand, he ceased his growling as his eyes darted to the bathroom door.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" He asked, standing up to walk towards the door.

Kagome was blushing furiously as she sat down against the door.

_He doesn't remember?!_ Her mind yelled. _Well, he was sleeping… _"Nothing!" She spoke. "I uh, w-we woke up late! Aren't you supposed to leave soon?"

Inuyasha blinked and glanced back at the bed. She was lying. Should he press her to tell the truth? Glancing at the clock, he groaned. Fuck, he really had to go soon.

"Get ready fast, Kagome. You're still coming with me."

Kagome sighed. Well wasn't that great? Inuyasha molests her in his sleep with no memory of it, and she's forced to spend the whole day with him! Nodding to herself, she stood up. Quickly brushing her teeth and washing her face, she walked out of the bathroom and stopped dead in her tracks.

There was Inuyasha, in nothing but his boxers as he started putting his pants on. Her jaw dropped as she found herself admiring his muscles. He wasn't scrawny, but nor was he overly buff. He was… just perfect. His muscles flexed as he moved, and Kagome nearly dropped to the floor. This was the first time she's ever seen him this close to being naked. He's always stayed fully clothed for her sake, and right now she silently wished she hadn't thrown him off her. His body on hers, those muscles working on her… _Damn._

Inuyasha turned around and looked at Kagome, a sly smirk slowly growing on his features as the familiar scent from earlier made its way to his nose. _It was totally me she was thinking about then. _Deciding not to bring up anything about her arousal, he decided to make fun of her.

"It's rude to stare," He teased, pulling up his black suit pants. Buttoning and zipping it up, he then ventured on to put on a plain white t-shirt. Kagome blushed once more and scoffed.

"I wasn't staring," She replied, walking past him to enter the large walk-in closet they shared.

"Please, you looked like you would cream your panties any second." Inuyasha said, earning him a shirt thrown at his head.

"Please, I've seen way better, anyways!" Kagome lied. Inuyasha chuckled.

"Sure," He said as he slipped into a white button up dress shirt. He saw Kagome roll her eyes and then begin staring at her clothes. "Women, always don't know what to wear." He muttered to himself, and Kagome snapped her head at him and narrowed her eyes.

"Shut up, you're a guy you don't understand." She said.

"What? There's no one you need to impress, not like anyone would pay much attention to you anyways." Inuyasha retorted, and Kagome looked ready to begin hurling shoes at him. However, the woman simply slammed the closet door in his face.

"No one would pay attention to me, huh?" Kagome mocked. "Let's see about that." She would make her 'husband' eat his words.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he began fixing his tie. He knew he lied to her when he said no one would pay attention, but whatever, he just needed her to hurry up. Slipping into his blazer, Inuyasha grabbed a pair of socks and his shoes before sitting on the bed to put them on. Once he was done, he began styling his hair into the usual braid he wore for work.

Hearing the soft click of the closet door opening, he turned to look at Kagome and his jaw went slack.

"What the fuck is that, woman?!" Inuyasha snapped, quickly regaining his composure as he stood up. "You're not going out of this house like that!"

"Why, what's the matter, Inuyasha, I thought you said no one would pay attention to me? It shouldn't matter if I walked out looking like this." Kagome replied innocently, her big brown eyes growing wide and her lips forming a pout. Inuyasha growled at her, and she merely chuckled as she walked back to the bathroom.

He took a second look at her outfit and mentally groaned. She wore a pencil skirt that began at her waist, and ended a couple inches above her knees. She also wore a tucked in, long sleeved, dark red button up shirt, but the shirt was only buttoned to the middle of her bosom, showing off that sexy black lace bra. She was oozing sex appeal and they both knew it, and Inuyasha refused to let her walk outside like that. No one should have the privilege of seeing her like that, no one but him.

"Woman, don't make me repeat myself." He growled menacingly, stalking towards her. He watched as Kagome rolled her eyes at him and proceeded in doing her make up. She wore winged eyeliner and her lips were so red that it matched her shirt, and he almost dropped to the ground. She was already beautiful without make-up, but with make-up she'd break every neck if she were to go out. Tossing her hair up in a messy bun, Kagome looked at him and sighed.

"Fine, fine." She buttoned up the shirt to cover the bra and hide some of her cleavage before slipping into a black blazer. Putting on a pair of black pumps she looked at him. "Ready?"

He groaned. They were going to be late if they didn't leave already, and he had a meeting to attend. "Fucking hell, woman." He grumbled as he left the room. "Come on,"

Kagome basked in her triumph. Grabbing the black purse with all of the things Kikyou used to bring with her, she followed Inuyasha out of the room.

Settling into the car, Inuyasha started it and backed out of the parking. Then, he began driving off towards his doom.

"Kikyou never wore lipstick." Inuyasha pointed out, "She also never wore anything like that."

"Well, there's a first time for everything." Kagome told him.

"You're staying in my office the whole time. You're not about to walk outside at any moment unless I'm with you. It's bad enough there's a crazy bastard out to get you, but now you're about to turn several of my employees into crazy bastards too."

Kagome sighed. "Fine, tomorrow I will wear something else but now it's too late for me to change." She threw him a look. "Just be glad I buttoned my shirt up."

"If you didn't do that I swear to Kami I would have possibly taken you in the bedroom and then take you to my office and take you some more." He bluntly replied. Kagome began stammering as her face took on a lovely shade of red. Inuyasha chuckled and shook his head. "No, I'm kidding."

That earned him a punch to the arm and an angry Kagome.

As he drove, he had to admit, her reaction was priceless… and what he told her was definitely true. First her dancing, and now this? This woman was a seductress and she didn't even know it.

* * *

"Kikyou-san! Welcome back!"

"Hello, Kikyou-san! It's wonderful to have you join us once again!"

"Kikyou-san! We've missed you!"

"Kikyou-san!"

"Kikyou-san!"

"Kikyou-san!"

"Alright everyone, leave her alone." Inuyasha commanded. "Back to work, all of you." He added, and watched as the swarm of his employees disassembled and returned back to their cubicles. Looking at Kagome, he motioned for him to follow her.

"_Is that really Kikyou? She looks so different!"_

"_I heard she doesn't remember anything, why is she here?"_

"_Boss man said it'll help her memory… but he's taking her to his office?"_

"_She's so fucking hot, if I had an office I'd take her there too."_

"_Tsubaki is about to get super jealous. Kikyou looks too good, and even boss man shouldn't be able to keep his hands off her."_

Kagome tried her best to ignore the whispers, but that particular conversation sparked her interest. Tsubaki? Who was this, his girlfriend? Her thoughts traveled back to the hickey, and jealousy came barking at her. Quickly pushing it away, she straightened her posture and kept walking. If she were going to meet this Tsubaki woman, she had to be prepared for anything.

Approaching his office, she noticed a silver-haired woman run up to Inuyasha.

"Oh Takahashi-san!"

…What? Kagome blinked as she watched Inuyasha greet her.

"Tsubaki," He began, and Kagome fought the urge to gag. This… woman, was Tsubaki? She didn't know Inuyasha liked his woman to look like whores. Was that why he and Kikyou never got along? Was that why he told her what he did in the car? Instantly buttoning her shirt up a bit more once everyone was preoccupied in chatter, she looked up at the two. She wouldn't let any prostitute get her grubby hands on her husband. She was pretty sure that Tsubaki and Kikyou had a mutual dislike for each other by the way she completely ignored her. However, she caught the glares Tsubaki secretly tried throwing at her.

"Good morning, Takahashi-san." She heard Tsubaki purr, and instantly she cleared her throat. The two silver-haired people turned their heads to look at her.

Tsubaki was the first to speak, quickly plastering on a fake smile. "Kikyou-san, what a surprise!" Her voice was laced with sarcasm, and Kagome fought the urge to take off her shoe and throw it at her.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Kagome asked. "My husband told me about everyone who's worked here… except you. You mustn't be that important." She added, and watched as Inuyasha's eyes narrowed at her.

"I'm Tsubaki, Takahashi-san's secretary." Tsubaki said, adding a bit more venom in her words. "So, why are you here? Don't get me wrong, Kikyou-san, it's good to have you back but I thought you weren't due back for a while." That damned plastic smile… oh how Kagome wanted to slap it off her face.

"Well you see," Kagome said, walking over to Inuyasha as she pushed herself against him. "Takahashi-san just can't get enough of me." She threw Inuyasha a seductive look and smirked as she looked back at Tsubaki. The woman looked ready to kill.

Before Tsubaki could say anything back, Inuyasha cut in.

"Tsubaki, you said I had a meeting in five? Please let me know when they arrive. Thank you. Come on, _Kikyou_." He had said her name through clenched teeth as he placed his hand on her back and ushered her to the confines of his office.

Shutting the door, Inuyasha turned and looked at her.

"Whatever the hell you're trying to do, stop." He commanded.

Kagome shrugged. "I don't see what I did wrong, but I don't like your secretary."

"Well she's my secretary, not yours. Now sit down and be quiet." He demanded. Kagome scoffed.

"Don't tell me what to do! You're not my boss, and I can go wherever I please, whenever I please." She countered. "Besides, I bet you're just waiting for me to leave so that little skank of a secretary could throw you a quickie before the big meeting!" She accused, her eyes narrowing dangerously at him. "You should tell her not to leave any marks on you this time." Inuyasha looked at her, and laughed.

"You're jealous, aren't you?" He said. "First thing's first, you are Kikyou here. You are Kikyou everywhere else besides our bedroom and Kikyou never got jealous. She didn't care who I fucked and if you're going to be her you better act like it." Inuyasha added, his voice taking a more serious tone.

"I'm not jealous, but fine," She lied. When he didn't deny that it was Tsubaki who had given him the hickie, she bit the inside of her cheek. So she was right, her husband was fucking his secretary. Letting her jealousy get the better of her, she spoke without thinking over her words. "Then I want out of the bedroom. I'll go back to Kikyou's room since you're just _dying _to have me become her." Kagome exclaimed. "I wonder how Suikotsu's doing, hm? I should probably call him up one day and go out for dinner, you know, since I'm Kikyou. I could use a good lay, too."

Before Inuyasha could think, he had pushed Kagome against the wall, his mouth hovering millimeters before her.

"Woman, you are, under no circumstances going to see that prick. You're my fucking wife outside these doors; you'd do well to act like it."

"Yeah?" Kagome breathed. "Well you're my husband." She countered, shoving him off her. He was trying to intimidate her, but she wasn't having it. "You'd do well to act like it." Mocking him, she soothed her hair and clothing before sitting down in his office chair.

Inuyasha clenched his fist and fought hard to prevent doing any damage. This woman was so fucking infuriating at times! Sighing agitatedly, he began walking towards her when Tsubaki suddenly walked in.

"Takahashi-san," She said. "Onigumo and his party are here."

Inuyasha nodded. "Thank you, Tsubaki," Glancing at Kagome, he pointed at her. "You, stay here, don't let anyone in here except for Miroku. Got it?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Got it, Takahashi-san." She said, mocking Tsubaki one more by imitating the way the woman referred to Inuyasha. Tsubaki in turn glared at her.

"Woman…" Inuyasha said warningly. Growling, he turned on his heel and left without another word. Kagome looked at Tsubaki as she stared at her.

"Can I help you?" Kagome replied, blinking innocently. She watched as Tsubaki's grip on the door handle tightened as she shook her head.

"No, Kikyou-sama. I'll be here if you need me." She said, obviously forcing her words out of her mouth. Kagome nodded and smiled.

"Thank you, but I don't think I'll need you. You're dismissed." She said with a nonchalant wave of her hand. She watched as Tsubaki's calm façade almost fell apart and fought her laughter. Tsubaki gave her a thin smile as she bowed and closed the door.

_That was fun! _Kagome exclaimed in her head, leaning back in the chair. _I can get used to this._

* * *

The meeting was incredibly boring, and Inuyasha just sat in his seat as he watched this Onigumo bastard begin requesting something after they had a small conversation about their businesses and other businesses and whatnot. Something about this man irked him, and he did not like him one bit because of that.

"…I am willing to pay you as much money as you wish if you were to give me half of your establishments, Takahashi-san. You name it, I'll pay it."

Fighting the urge to scoff at him, Inuyasha sat up.

"I am sorry, Onigumo-san, but I will have to consult my wife on that. However, she has no memory of anything; therefore your request must wait until she is well enough to consider your proposal." He said, standing up.

"Ah, Kikyou-san, how is she doing these days?" Inuyasha noticed the malicious gleam in his eyes, and raised an eyebrow.

"She's… doing well." He said. "I'll have my secretary escort you out. Thank you, it was nice seeing you again." He lied and left quickly afterwards. Something seemed off when he mentioned Kikyou, and Inuyasha hated it.

Naraku Onigumo glared at Inuyasha's retreating form as he stood up from his seat. Looking at Tsubaki as she came towards them, he flashed a charming smile.

"Onigumo-San," She greeted, bowing slightly. "If you would follow me, I will guide you to your limo."

"Yes, of course. Kagura, Kanna," He said, calling for the two women who had accompanied them. "Let us follow the lovely lady, yes?" The two women looked at him and nodded as the three began walking.

Naraku was angry. How dare that idiotic half-breed deny him? He wanted—no needed to be on top of the business food chain, but no, stupid Inuyasha Takahashi had him beat by a landslide. It was also thanks to that wife of his. Kikyou… Naraku found himself smirking. Kikyou, the beautiful and ruthless businesswoman had no memory of herself. He could find a way to become the face of Tokyo now, since Kikyou was indeed the brains of the company. Without her, Takahashi Enterprises were sure to fall. With only Inuyasha in the picture, he could pummel the hanyou and take over everything. Leaving the building, he bowed his head to the busty secretary.

"Thank you," He replied as he stepped into his limo. "Drive," He commanded as the limo drove off.

* * *

Kagome was beyond bored. That meeting that Inuyasha had was taking forever. Glancing at the clock, she sighed as she leaned back even further in the office chair, making sure not to fall over in the process.

Suddenly, the door swung open so fast that Kagome yelped in surprise and fell backwards. Grunting in pain, she failed to notice the pair of feet walk towards her.

"Damn you, Inuyasha—"

"Oh Kagome! Hello!" She heard a different voice greet. Suddenly she was helped up by a pair of hands. Looking at the man who had walked in instead of her husband, she blinked and then smiled.

"Miroku!" She greeted, smiling at him. Miroku smiled back at her.

"Pleasure seeing you here," He replied, making no move to release her from his arms. Kagome chuckled nervously and was about to take a step back when suddenly…

"What the hell are you guys doing?" Two heads snapped at the owner of the voice and they instantly backed away from each other.

"Inuyasha! Kagome here fell over the chair and I was simply helping her up." He replied, and Inuyasha snorted.

"Trying to cop a feel, eh? I ought to throw you out of the window you damn lecher!"

Miroku began backing away, chuckling nervously as he waved his hands in front of him.

"I had no perverse intent towards Kagome." He said, and Inuyasha just glared at him. Looking at Kagome, Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest.

"Falling over a chair, really?" He said, and Kagome glared at him.

"I was leaning back and he ran in and scared me!" She told him. Inuyasha smirked.

"You're clumsy as hell, woman. You need to work on that." He taunted and she did something very uncharacteristically and gave him the finger.

"Bite me, dog-boy." She said and Miroku whistled low.

"Feisty, I like—"He immediately shut his mouth once Inuyasha growled at him.

"One of these days I will bite you and you'll regret telling me that." Inuyasha said, pulling up the chair and sitting in it. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, I'm taking a nap." She grumbled before moving to sit on the couch. Laying down she turned away from them. She needed a nap. She didn't get a good night's sleep last night. Her thoughts briefly drifted back to the events that took place and she sighed. Closing her eyes she quickly fell asleep. Inuyasha stared at her for a moment, and the sound of her even breathing drifted to his ears. He was impressed at how fast she could fall asleep.

Miroku blinked at the two before walking over to Inuyasha.

"Well aren't you two the lovely couple," He teased, taking a seat in front of the desk. Inuyasha rolled his eyes at him as he began looking over the reports.

"Can it, Miroku."

"Jeez, can't take a compliment," Miroku replied. They stayed in silence for a good thirty minutes and Miroku was playing a game on his phone as he remembered something. "Oh! I met someone recently."

"And?" Inuyasha asked, his eyes never leaving the papers.

"She is the feistiest woman I've ever met. She punched me the moment I introduced myself."

"Let me guess- you grabbed her ass, didn't you?"

"….No," Miroku said, looking around as he lied. Looking back at Inuyasha, she shrugged. "Okay I did, but I did tell her my name and how gorgeous she was beforehand!"

Inuyasha chuckled. "So who is the woman? Remind me to congratulate her for going where no other woman had gone before." He said sarcastically. Miroku ignored his sarcasm.

"Sango, Sango was her name. We drank together, and she ended up telling some depressing stuff. Turns out her best friend had died in that plane crash."

Inuyasha looked up at him. "Did she give you a name?"

Miroku shook his head. "No, but she was female. She told me stories about their crazy adventures. Normally I'd leave because I don't do depressing, but she was so beautiful that I had to stay! Good thing I did, she gave me her number afterwards as a 'thank-you-for-listening' gesture." Miroku looked at his phone in triumph before glancing at Inuyasha. "So, how is Kagome handling everything?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "She's alright; she's proved to me that she isn't Kikyou on numerous occasions."

"Oh, I see, that's good then. If she isn't Kikyou, then where is your true wife?"

"That's what I'm trying to find out. Not only that, Kikyou has a stalker who's out for blood." Miroku's eyes widened.

"What? You're serious?"

"Yep, Kagome had a nightmare and freaked out about it when I tried grabbing her. Starting screaming and then afterwards told me that someone came to visit her in the hospital. Damn wench kicked me a lot in her sleep, I can still feel it."

Then, Miroku pulled a very Miroku-like move. "Oh, so you share a bedroom?" A sly grin grew on his lips. "Tell me, have you guys—? "

"No, get your mind out of the gutter, man! I'm not about to sleep with her." Inuyasha yelled. "She's infuriating and troublesome. The sooner we figure things out and she's able to get her life back, the better. She's pretty but a big handful."

"So that's what I am, huh?" A sleepy, strained voice came from behind them. Inuyasha looked over at the couch to see a disheveled Kagome sitting up. Her lipstick has faded, her hair was messed up, and her skirt had risen up dangerously high that if it rose any higher everyone would be able to see her underwear. He was about to say something when he looked at her eyes. He winced at how hurt she looked, and opened his mouth to speak.

"Kagome, I—"

"Shut up, I don't want to hear a thing. I'm going to my office,"

"You don't even know where that is!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "No, you're staying here!"

Kagome opened the door, not caring about anything anymore. "Bite me, Inuyasha. Since I'm so troublesome to you I will just do you the ultimate favor and leave. Maybe secretary slut can keep you company. Just be happy I'm not leaving the damn building." Slamming the door closed, she walked off, ignoring the gasps and comments from the people around her.

Inuyasha immediately opened the door. "Ka—Kikyou, come back!" He yelled. Miroku walked up to him.

"Leave her be, Inuyasha, it's best she calms down." He said. "Think rationally before you make a scene in front of everyone. It's bad enough they already have enough gossip material for days because of her comment towards your secretary." He told him. Inuyasha growled.

"Fine, follow her and make sure she stays safe. The sooner I get my work done the sooner I can take her home and apologize." He said, glancing at Tsubaki who just stared at him. Once Miroku said he'd see him later, he walked off to follow Kagome. Entering his office once more, he walked to his desk and sat down. Looking up, he saw Tsubaki standing there, anger evident in her eyes.

"Ms. Shikigami." He greeted, using her last name. Tsubaki rolled her eyes and walked over to his office, planting her hands on his desk and she glared at him.

"Thanks to your wife, I'm going to be the center of everyone's conversation now." She seethed. "I've tried being nice to her but it's obvious she hates me and you as well so why don't you just leave her already?"

Inuyasha looked up at her. "If you think I'm about to leave my wife over a petty argument, you're on something." He spoke.

"But remember the Bahamas? Where you took me and told me you wished you could leave her to be with me?" Tsubaki said, tears beginning to sting her eyes. "I took that to heart."

"Well not all wishes can be granted." Inuyasha told her. "Kikyou and I are good together when it comes to business."

"She can't even remember a thing! She doesn't remember you or how to even run this business!" Tsubaki screeched.

"Ms. Shikigami!" Inuyasha's voice boomed, stopping her tirade instantly. "Do not forget that I am your boss. I could find another secretary within seconds. You will respect me and you will respect Kikyou despite the slanderous things she says against you. The rumors will die out within a few days. I will talk to Kikyou myself. It will not happen again. However, don't expect an apology."

"Does she know about us?" Her voice cracked.

Inuyasha looked at her. "No." He replied. "Because there is no 'us'." He finished, walking over to his door. "Learn your place, Tsubaki. We can have all the sex you want but I have made it clear to you over and over again, you can never best Kikyou, she is my wife, and I'm not leaving her for you or anyone. Even if her memory doesn't return I will not leave her. What part of that did you not understand? Get back to work before I fire you."

Tsubaki let the tears fall. "Yes, Takahashi-san." She said as she left.

Sitting down at her desk, she fought the urge to slam her fists against the dark wood. She could never win; she would always be second best. Gritting her teeth she furiously wiped the tears away. She'd have Inuyasha Takahashi. One way or another, he'd be hers. She was tired of having someone best her. Thinking of the woman he called his wife, her body shook in anger and hatred. Damn that bitch and her hold on Inuyasha. How could she free him from her grasp?

She knew the answer and soon found herself smirking to herself.

Kikyou Takahashi had to go.

Sniffling and wiping away the remainder of her tears, she began fixing her make up.

* * *

**A/N:** Dun dun dun! Gasp! Inuyasha dun goofed now… Lol sorry for cutting it off so soon, but I wanted to update before the New Year! So here's chapter 7, and I hoped you enjoyed this somewhat eventful chapter! Next time, our main duo dig deeper into Kikyou's past all the while trying to mend their now strained relationship. Get ready for many flashbacks, arguments, sexual tension, and guest appearances! Love you all!

-Sai


	8. Chapter 8

**Through Her Eyes**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything, I swear!

**Summary:** They were two completely different women who coincidentally shared the same face. After a tragic accident one of them is mistaken for the other, and the other dies. Helpless, she finds herself taking over the life of a woman she barely met.

* * *

**Chapter 8: **Memories

* * *

Kagome was furious. She stomped through the whole workplace, ignoring everyone who came in her way. She didn't know why she was so mad, probably because she had just woken up. Realizing she didn't know where Kikyou's office was, she stopped walking.

Glancing at what looked like an intern, she snapped her fingers.

"You, where's my office again?" She asked, obviously shaking up the poor man. He pushed his thick rimmed glasses up his nose and he stammered.

"Uh o-over there." He said, motioning to his left. Kagome sighed and smiled.

"Thank you." The intern blushed and said his welcomes as he bowed his head.

"What's your name?"

"H-Houjo. Akitoki Houjo."

"Thank you Houjo, you did well." Patting him on the shoulder, she began walking off in the direction he had pointed her in. Opening the door she noticed how the outside of her office was barren of people.

_Well, without Kikyou—err, me here, the secretary doesn't have much use… I hope she didn't lose her job over this. _Entering her office and closing the door, she sighed.

_That jerk. I'm going to kick him later. _She fumed in her mind, taking a seat in front of her desk. Booting up the pc, she sighed again once she saw the log in screen.

"What's her password?" She groaned into her hands. Then, a soft knock came from her door.

"Yes?" She asked, and Miroku entered.

"Kagome-chan," He greeted. "I wanted to see how you were doing?"

"Fine. I'm fine." Kagome told him. "Would you happen to know what Kikyou's password is?"

"Uhh, no. I do know she was a big history nerd, she loved stories about the Sengoku Jidai and the legendary Shikon no Tama, so you could try that?" Kagome nodded and began typing in various passwords.

_Shikonnotama. _No.

_Tamanoshikon. _No.

_Sengokujidai._ No

"Ummm…" _Shikon._

The computer had finally logged in, and Kagome smiled. "Thank you, Miroku!"

"You are most welcome," Miroku replied. "Now, about Inuyasha… don't let him get to you."

"I'm gonna kick him."

The man chuckled, quickly glancing at his phone. He's been texting someone all day. "Well you can do that, but pay no mind to what he said. He can be quite the asshole sometimes."

"You got that right," Kagome grumbled as she clicked open an internet browser. Going to a search engine, she bit the inside of her cheek.

"Miroku, how well do you know Kikyou?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Uhh, well not that well, but there are many biographies and interviews and articles about her. It's not every day you get a successful business tycoon that's a female. Try looking into that."

"Right," Kagome breathed. Typing in the search bar, she looked at her results.

_Kikyou Takahashi, 27, youngest billionaire, married to Inuyasha, yadda yadda… _Kagome looked at the picture of Kikyou that had popped up and sighed. They really did look alike at times. Kikyou had curly hair in the picture, a dazzling smile gracing her lips. It looked like she went to a premier or something. Probably for that smartphone they helped developed.

"There's not much here besides what I already know. I need to know about her personal life, I need to know why someone's out to get her, why she and Inuyasha don't get along… I need to know everything about her."

"Well, I can tell you why she and Inuyasha don't get along." Miroku offered, causing Kagome to look up at him.

"Go on,"

_She can really be like Kikyou sometimes, she always said 'Go on.' They have to be sisters or cousins or something._ Miroku briefly thought before opening his mouth to speak. "Inuyasha's a bachelor; he loves women, much like me. He met Kikyou in college, both majoring in business. He liked her, a lot, and she seemed to like him too. Soon after they graduated he married her and took over his family's business a few years ago. Kikyou was only twenty one, she was instantly famous. I heard she graduated from high school very early, and then she went onto Tokyo U where she met him and blah, blah, blah.

Anyways, their marriage was rocky from the start. She and Inuyasha had nothing in common except for business. They did go through the honeymoon phase, though. But one day, she found Inuyasha in bed with some girl and she stayed away from him since then."

Kagome digested the information. "So, he began her dislike for him?"

"From what Inuyasha has told me, Kikyou wouldn't 'submit' to him or whatever, must be an inu-youkai thing. He can be a bit of a control freak if his youkai blood gets the best of him. So it lead him to go to other women, more _submissive _women, he put it. Kikyou also began coming home smelling like another man, and Inuyasha flipped on her. Soon after that, she demanded they stay in different bedrooms. It hadn't even been a year of marriage before this happened. She didn't like Inuyasha, sometimes I feel like she only married him to get into the business."

"Submit? I'll have to look into the inu-youkai culture then… Was Kikyou shady?"

"You know… I don't know. No one knew Kikyou well enough to even suspect her of foul play in the business. Except for maybe her other man, but that was it. She was hard working, she carried the business."

"I need to find out about her other man then… maybe it's the psycho stalker."

"Maybe. You know, you can always talk to Inuyasha about it too, his brother is very good at digging up people's dirty pasts."

Kagome snorted. "He can kick rocks barefoot. I'm not talking to him."

"Well, I wish I could help more—"

"You did good, Miroku! However, you can tell me about Inuyasha and his secretary."

Miroku paled. "W-What?"

"Tell me about them. When was she hired, why she was hired, I know Inuyasha probably wouldn't shut up about her to you. You know, both being perverts and all."

"I am not a—"

"Shush."

Miroku sighed. "Okay, she came to work with them about half a year ago. She originally applied to be Kikyou's assistant but Kikyou didn't want to hire her. Something about how she seemed too trashy,"

"Trashy is the understatement of the year," Kagome mumbled. Miroku chuckled.

"Inuyasha, however, was there during the interview and he really liked what he saw. He bedded her the same night after taking her out. Next thing you know she's his secretary and Kikyou's furious."

"Furious?"

"Kikyou hates mixing business and pleasure. She didn't like the fact that Inuyasha would be able to have a 'fuck toy' at work, as she had put it."

Kagome snickered at his words. "Well, now I have a better insight of Inuyasha as well as Kikyou. I don't blame her for wanting to leave then,"

"She wanted to leave?"

"Yeah, wanted to divorce Inuyasha and run off with this Suikotsu guy. He came to visit me in the hospital and Inuyasha nearly killed him."

"He's extremely possessive, even if he reluctantly let Kikyou do what she wanted, he hated it. But he respected her enough that he didn't do anything to stop her."

This made Kagome raise an eyebrow. "Well, I'm not really even his wife. I can do what I please and he can do what he pleases. He's already gotten back to old habits. He came home with a hickey yesterday."

Miroku shrugged. "I must agree with you Kagome, you are always free to do what you want. Don't let Inuyasha try and control you."

Kagome shrugged again. "I guess that will have to be a conversation for another day. Thank you, Miroku, I'm hungry. Would you like to get some lunch?"

Miroku smiled and bowed his head. "It would be my pleasure, Kagome."

Smiling, she grabbed the purse and blazer and stood up. "Should we bring food for my idiotic husband?" She asked as they exited the office.

"Seems like it would be a good idea."

"I suppose so." With that said, the two left the building.

* * *

Work was horrible after Kagome had left. Inuyasha just wanted the day to end. Each minute was spent wondering how his wife was doing, if she had calmed down at all. He didn't mean for her to hear that, he didn't even mean what he said; he just wanted Miroku to shut up and stop asking once and for all. Now, his brain was full of thoughts of how he could make it up to her. However, knowing Kagome, he could buy her all the gifts in the world and she'd just throw it back in his face.

Sighing, he glanced at the clock- two more hours. Those two hours seemed like it would just last forever. He needed to leave, not only because of Kagome but because Tsubaki has gotten sickeningly sweet and clingy.

The woman would constantly ask him if he was okay, if he was still angry, bring him coffee, and even bring him fucking cookies. Inuyasha didn't really have a sweet tooth, so he simply said thank you and told her to take the rest of the day off but she had insisted on staying as long as he was here. Inuyasha was beginning to wonder what he ever saw in the woman…

Oh yes, boobs, every male's weakness.

Inuyasha groaned as he finally finished looking over the report and signing it, marking that he had gone over and approved of what was being reported. He'd have to let Tsubaki go eventually, maybe even let Kagome start coming to work as his secretary. He could pass her off as Kikyou's cousin or something. She wouldn't have to hide behind Kikyou's name, and he'd have her safe at his office, and he'd have her at his beck and call.

As much as he liked Kagome's stubborn and fierce nature, he just wanted her to submit to him. It was his youkai who had called the shots in that direction. He needed to be the alpha male, and he remembered how much he had hated it when Kikyou had defied him. It took everything he had to contain his raging youkai whenever she left late at night or when she came home in the morning covered in another man's scent because he just respected her that much.

This wasn't how it was supposed to be, it was supposed to be a good marriage. They were supposed to be in love and possibly have tons of children but not only did Kikyou not want children, his youkai had rejected her. It was too confusing; his youkai just couldn't make up his mind. First, it doesn't want her, but the moment he suspects her going out to her other man it goes into a furious frenzy. It must have been the marital bond… Now, when Kagome came into the picture, the jealousy he felt whenever Kikyou left was practically nonexistent. Now, when he pictured Kagome instead of Kikyou going out, his youkai flared. It angered him _more._

He never thought another woman could drive him insane like this. He honestly thought it was the marriage bond that triggered his jealousy with Kikyou, because the more he thought about it, the more he realized that he and Kikyou were no good together outside of work. He easily bedded many women, feeling no guilt whatsoever. Even with the females he slept with, even with Tsubaki, he didn't care if they messed around with other. But when Kikyou would do the same, he'd just get so angry. With Kagome, even the thought of it made him furious.

Sighing, he put down the last report for the day and leaned back in his chair. This was horrible. This was not supposed to happen. Kikyou was supposed to be here, Kagome was supposed to be back in her little dancer life. And when this was all over, she'd go back to that life and he'd be here all alone.

He has to push her away. He can't let himself get so attached. Glancing at the closed door to his office, he contemplated the thought of calling his secretary inside.

_Fuck it_, He thought. Pressing the intercom button on the phone, he called his secretary. He watched as he walked in and he loosened his tie even more and threw her a seductive smirk.

_I need to get her out of my system. How can one woman drive me this crazy this soon? It's not happening. I'm not going to let her take control of me._

* * *

Lunch with Miroku was fun.

For a pervert, he was quite the gentleman. He nearly had Kagome fooled until she saw him hit on the cashier at the local burger joint. Since then, Kagome has been keeping her distance but she was still having a good time.

"You like em young, huh Miroku? She couldn't have been more than sixteen. That's illegal."

"What? I was merely being friendly!"

"Yeah, yeah, you're a very friendly person Miroku. You're just about as friendly as Inuyasha is with Tsuskanky."

This made Miroku begin coughing as he laughed.

"T-Tsuskanky?" He said in between laughs. Kagome shrugged, a smile on her face.

"I call them like I see them." She said as they made their way to the car. "I should fire her. Do I have that authority?" She looked at Miroku, who shook his head.

"Inuyasha hired her, he is the only one able to fire her unless something happens to him or she's caught doing foul play in or against the business. Then you can fire her." He told her, and Kagome sighed.

"It was worth a shot. I agree with Kikyou on the whole don't take your sex to work thing." She told him as he began driving back to the skyscraper Inuyasha called work. "Hey Miroku, do you work with Inuyasha?"

"Hm? Oh, no. I come by to help him from time to time but I happen to be a doctor."

"A doctor? Awesome! So… you're off today?"

"I rarely work during the week because I work with another doctor so I have twice the days off and more time to spare."

"So a partnership kind of thing… hmm, cool." Kagome replied.

The rest of the drive was in comfortable silence, and once they got there they went straight up to Inuyasha's office.

"Might as well drop off his food first before we go get our grub on." Kagome told him. Walking into the area where his office was, she noticed something and it pissed her off.

Tsubaki wasn't by her desk. Biting the inside of her cheek she stomped over to his office and turned the door handle. That only pissed her off even more.

"Locked door, missing secretary… hmm, more lunch for us!" She smiled at Miroku, but it didn't hide the blazing anger shown in her eyes. Taking a deep breath, her lips formed into a tight smile as she casually walked away. Miroku stared at the locked door in disdain.

_Way to go, Inuyasha. _He thought as he followed Kagome back to the other office. Sometimes, his best friend just needed his ass kicked.

Once inside the office, Kagome had stayed silent. Miroku sighed.

"Kagome—"

"Leave it, Miroku… It's obvious how he feels for me. I'll do what he wants, but once we get everything settled I'm out of here, for good." Turning to him, she gave him a small smile. "I just hope we can still be friends once this is all over." Miroku nodded as he glanced at his phone for the umpteenth time that way. Smiling at the text message he received, Kagome raised an eyebrow as she watched him reply.

"So, who are you texting?" She asked, taking a sip of her cola. Miroku looked at her.

"She's this girl I met a while ago."

"Tell me about her? I need a distraction."

Miroku threw her a soft smile and he began to speak. "She's amazing; I've never met anyone like her…"

Kagome listened as he talked on and on about the woman he talked about, and soon a smile grew on her face. She loved hearing about romance. After about a good hour of listening to him talk, she glanced at the clock.

"It's time to go," She spoke softly, and Miroku blinked and glanced at his phone and nodded.

"I suppose it is."

"Hey, you never told me her name." Kagome pointed out, and Miroku chuckled. "It sounds like I know her."

"Oh! You probably would, she knew someone who died in the accident!"

"Hmm, who is she, then?"

"Sa—"

"Time to go, people." Both heads turned to the door. Kagome's mood instantly soured as her eyes landed on Inuyasha's face.

"Looks like that'll be a conversation for another day, Miroku." She told him, standing up. "Oh, Inuyasha, we got you lunch," She told him. "But you were busy with your slut secretary so we ate it."

The look on Inuyasha's face was pure horror.

_She knows, I'm fucked._

"Who said you could go get lunch, woman? You weren't supposed to leave the building!" He exclaimed. He needed to get angry at her, not feel guilt over what he did. His youkai raged within him.

"I said." She said, her voice stern, her eyes narrowing as she looked at him. "I can do what I want, when I want."

"You are my wife—"

"That didn't stop Kikyou, and it won't stop me." She said, rushing past him. Miroku just looked at him and sighed.

"Inuyasha she has a point—"

"Shut up, I'll see you tomorrow or something." Inuyasha snapped. Miroku instantly shut up. He knew better than to press what he had to say onto Inuyasha, especially when he's angered.

Inuyasha stormed after Kagome. He was angry now.

Entering the limo after her, all hell broke loose.

"You need to learn how to fucking obey me, bitch." Kagome's jaw dropped as she looked at him, eyes wide in shock.

"What the _hell_ did you just say to me? I am not a bitch, and I am not some submissive little wife! Just because you're some control freak doesn't mean I'm going to let that scare me into being your dream wife!" She screamed.

"You are insufferable, woman! All I fucking asked was for you to stay in my office the whole time. No, you couldn't even do that! We had our rules set; you couldn't leave the building at all. Not without me. I already let the office thing slide but you just had to defy me more!"

"You should be thanking me for leaving, because if I didn't you wouldn't have gotten to get your hands all over that damn secretary! You can't control me, Inuyasha. I'm going to make that clear now." Anger burned in their eyes as they stared each other down.

"Well then, thank you. At least the bitch listens to me." Inuyasha said his stare turning predatory, and Kagome tensed her hand.

"You. Asshole." She brought her hand across her face so hard that his head snapped to the side. The sting from the slap burned her hand as she held back a wince. Inuyasha's eyes widened as he slowly turned to look at her.

Before they knew it, he was on top of her, pinning her hands above her head. Kagome gasped and fear overtook her quick.

"Apologize. That was uncalled for." Inuyasha said, his voice hoarse, and red began seeping into his golden gaze. Kagome noticed and gulped. She was in for it. He wasn't the same Inuyasha anymore.

"No, what you said was uncalled for—"

"Woman, apologize or I won't be held accountable for what will happen next."

"What are you going to do, hit me?"

"Oh, no." Inuyasha just chuckled. "You'll probably enjoy this punishment as much as me," He breathed huskily over her hear, causing Kagome to tremble. In fear or arousal, she didn't know.

_Hey, hey body, don't you dare respond to him. _Kagome demanded herself, but she failed. _This should be rape._

"Well?" Inuyasha said. "We're almost home; I can just hear your pleasurable screams now, just begging me for mercy." He said, grinding into her. When had he gotten between her legs? Kagome gasped and immediately opened her mouth to speak.

"I'm sorry. Inuyasha, you're scaring me." She whimpered, and Inuyasha stiffened. He then blinked at her, the red fading back to the beautiful gold she knew.

"K-Kagome," He stuttered, immediately releasing her. "I-I'm sorry." Kagome sat up and grabbed his arm.

"What happened?"

"I can't believe I lost control, I have to go." He said once he realized that limo stopped in front of their house. He quickly left, leaving Kagome confused.

"W-What," She said softly to herself as she followed him out. What had happened? She slapped him and then he just snapped. He became something terrifying, but somehow she knew he wouldn't hurt her. Probably just sex her up roughly… but never hurt her.

The thoughts of what he had told her and what he had done bombarded her brain, making her blush as she entered the home. Her curiosity got the better of her and she briefly wondered what would have happened if she hadn't apologized.

Realizing she needed to stop those thoughts, she began thinking about something else. Miroku was right, Inuyasha was a control freak. She barely noticed it until now, but then she remembered all the times he used a demanding tone with her. She had listened, he was pleased, and he didn't do anything else afterwards. Now, she 'defied' him or whatever, and he snaps. He probably wouldn't have snapped if she hadn't slapped him… but what's done is done.

Was it something he enjoyed being or was it just because of his demon blood? Kagome didn't know, but she felt compelled to find out.

* * *

He was a mess. How could he lose control like that? How could he let her see the monster within him? She was terrified, he didn't mean for this to happen… then again he didn't mean for anything to happen.

Inuyasha immediately went to his bedroom, changed into comfortable clothes and slipped under the covers, covering his face with the blanket as he entered self-loathing mode.

He couldn't remember the last time his youkai took over. It's been decades. He didn't mean for it to take over. However, this time was different. This time he knew what he was doing, he was conscious, but he couldn't control his movements. He couldn't speak. He could just watch. Was his youkai just trying to teach him 'how it's done' or something? He didn't know. His youkai snarled at him, berating him for letting Kagome become so defiant. Inuyasha fought back, telling his youkai to shut up.

Inuyasha didn't think he could handle seeing her again. She was already angry at him for what he had said as well as for sleeping with Tsubaki again, not to mention the stunt he pulled in the car. She for sure hated him now. Sighing, he turned on his side. Forget dinner, forget a shower, and forget everything. He just wanted to sleep. He needed to sleep the guilt away if he couldn't do anything else.

Just as he was about to fall asleep, he heard the door open and her scent attacked him.

"Go away," He said. Kagome sighed as she walked into the closet. Inuyasha lifted his head up to see where she had gone, and he sighed and let his head drop. Oh, she hated him.

The door to the closet opened and Kagome emerged wearing a white tank-top and black shorts. Looking at his form on the bed, she bit her lip.

"You know…" She started. "You're on the left side." Without saying anything, Inuyasha immediately scooted to the other side of the bed, and Kagome's jaw dropped. "What? No fighting with me over this now?" She said, trying to lighten up the mood as she sat down. "Inuyasha—"

"I'm trying to sleep," Came his soft reply. Kagome rolled her eyes and pulled the blanket off him. Inuyasha just turned on his stomach, burying his head into a pillow. Kagome bit her lip as she scooted up against him.

"I don't know what happened during the ride home, but don't beat yourself up about it. You clearly weren't yourself."

"You're supposed to be mad at me, Kagome."

"Oh, I'm still very angry at you, but that doesn't mean I don't care. I saw how scared you looked. " She said, her voice softening at the end. She then began pulling him towards her. Surprised at how he just let himself be pulled, she placed his head on her shoulder and cradled his head in her arms, brushing his hair with her hand.

"I didn't mean what I said to Miroku earlier." He blurted out.

"Shh." Kagome said. "We can talk later, I'm enjoying the moment, don't ruin it." She added. "I can forgive and forget, Inuyasha. Besides, once this is all over it'll be as if we never met. I can't get mad if that's how you feel."

"But I don't—"

"Shh."

"Stop shushing me."

"Inuyasha," Kagome warned. Inuyasha fought the urge to smirk as his hands snaked around her waist as he buried his nose in her neck. Taking a deep breath, he sighed. Kagome didn't stop brushing his hair with her hand as she spoke again.

"Who are you?" She asked, and Inuyasha looked up at her.

"What?"

"One minute, you're a jerk, then you can be a pervert, the next you're a control freak, and then you can be the dream husband every girl wants. You confuse me to no end." Inuyasha shrugged as he pulled her closer. Kagome pursed her lips together and she continued to talk.

"And Inuyasha,"

"Hm?"

"Until I go back home, can you please do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Don't sleep with anyone else while I'm here." She said. "Respect me as your wife, and I will respect you as my husband."

Inuyasha looked up at her and nodded.

"Okay."

"Promise?"

"I promise. Besides, if I were to have sex with you I wouldn't want to have sex with anyone else for the rest of my life." Kagome laughed as she shoved him away.

"Pervert!"

"Miroku does that to people."

"So I see…" Kagome mumbled as she sat up.

"You're too forgiving, Kagome." Inuyasha criticized. "I'd still be furious if you did what I did."

Kagome looked at him and a sinister grin formed on her lips. "Oh, I'm still very mad." She said, cracking her knuckles. Inuyasha snorted. "But revenge is sweet."

"You can't get revenge on me."

"Wanna bet?"

"Sure. I mean unless you're going to badmouth me to Miroku and have sex with someone else then no, don't do that. I'll have to cause a lot of damage—"Their conversation was cut short as his cellphone began ringing. Groaning, he picked it up from the side table and looked at the screen.

"What the," Inuyasha's eyes stayed on the screen. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he answered the phone. "Hello?"

Kagome struggled to hear what was going on, and Inuyasha was just replying with little words. As he hung up the phone, he looked at her.

"My brother booked the next flight here; he found a lot of interesting things about Kikyou. Apparently they are interesting enough for him to have to come down here himself."

* * *

**A/N: **Hi all! Sorry I haven't been able to update as fast as I normally could. I kind of partied too hard on New Year's, and just spent the days after it to laze about. Lol I decided to incorporate the whole 'Inuyasha-has-multiple-personalities' thing in here, because it'd be fun, I think. Now we get a deeper look into Inuyasha's and Kikyou's relationship as well as a deeper look into Inuyasha as a person. Turns out he's a sweet and perverted control freak with a dark side. Who would've thought! Ha ha ha. I had two different chapters written for chapter 8. The original one had Sango encountering Kagome at a Wacdonalds, but I figured that she and Sesshoumaru can be included in the next chapter instead. Don't hate me! I love you guys! :D

-Sai


	9. Chapter 9

**Through Her Eyes**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything, I swear!

**Summary:** They were two completely different women who coincidentally shared the same face. After a tragic accident one of them is mistaken for the other, and the other dies. Helpless, she finds herself taking over the life of a woman she barely met.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Reunited**

* * *

"_My brother booked the next flight here; he found a lot of interesting things about Kikyou. Apparently they are interesting enough for him to have to come down here himself."_

"What do you mean 'interesting things', Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, bringing the pillow to her lap as she sat.

"Like I would know, I never knew Kikyou as well now that I realize it." Inuyasha grumbled. It could be anything, and a part of Inuyasha didn't want to know. Sesshoumaru was able to dig up anything, from past lovers to old nicknames. He didn't know how he did it.

_Kikyou, what have you gotten yourself into? _He thought as he glanced at his left hand. After all these years, neither he nor Kikyou had taken it off. Quickly looking at Kagome's hand, he sighed. She wasn't wearing his ring. There was no hope of her possibly being Kikyou now, why hadn't he noticed that before? It could have saved him from all the doubts he had. However, Inuyasha was happy that she wasn't Kikyou. He liked Kagome as her own person. He may have liked her a little too much.

"Why don't you know Kikyou that well? You guys are married… you're supposed to know each other inside and out."

"We pretty much married for the money," Inuyasha told her. "Sure, I liked Kikyou a lot back in college, but I liked her intelligence when it came to business. I liked it enough to marry her. So we married and took over the business when my dad retired."

"That explains the sleeping with other women." Kagome replied, causing Inuyasha to scoff.

"She was never in it for love in the first place. Neither was I. My youkai hated her defiant ways and craved the flesh of a submissive woman. So, I began sleeping around. I was always protected, though. Soon enough, she came home smelling like another man and I flipped. I became so crazy that I thought I could kill her. That's why I got so scared when I flipped on you.

Sometimes I wonder if it was just the marriage driving my youkai insane when it came to her. Because before we married she smelt like someone else once and I didn't mind at all. Then all of a sudden we're married and she comes home covered in another guy's scent I black out, and when I've come to she's terrified and my knuckles are bleeding from the various holes I punched in the wall."

"So no matter what, you'll always want a submissive woman?" Kagome asked. If she had any hope of being with him, they went flying out of the door now. She simply could not just tame down her fire for one guy, no. She just couldn't be this submissive little mouse he wanted.

Inuyasha chuckled and shook his head. "I used to, until I met you." Kagome blinked at him.

"What?"

"Yeah, normally I enjoy your fire, earlier today was just all sorts of fucked up." He said as he began playing with the ends of the blanket he was wrapped in. "I only want you to listen to me when it comes to protecting you. The only dominating I want to do to you is in this bedroom." He waggled his eyebrows at her and efficiently dodged the pillow that came hurling at him. Kagome was blushing as she folded her arms and looked away from him. Inuyasha laughed.

"You're such a fucking prude sometimes."

"I am not!"

"Please, every time I say something suggestive you go into a blushing frenzy!"

"Okay, okay fine, say something sexual then."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at Kagome, but listened to her nonetheless. "I don't think you could handle the ways I could rock your world. I'd have you writhing underneath me in five seconds if you'd let me." His voice took a low, seductive, and husky tone as he looked at her, and expected her to blush. She didn't, and he found himself taken aback.

Kagome tilted her head to the side, and a smirk graced her luscious lips.

"Please, I'm a dancer. I am fit and I am flexible. I am able to move in ways you can't even imagine. I could fuck you in so many ways that you would see stars by the time I'm done with you. If anyone's world is going to be rocked, it's yours." She had scooted from her spot closer to him, and her finger tapped on his nose for the last few syllables. Inuyasha just stared at her and she burst into laughter. Was that drool?

"I told you, I'm not a prude." She said, standing up. Inuyasha quickly grabbed her wrist and pulled her to lie down on the bed once more.

"Do you think I'm going to let you leave this room now, little miss?" Inuyasha told her as he swiftly moved on top of her, pinning her hands beside her head. The flashbacks of her dancing came into his mind, and he felt himself harden instantly. Kagome giggled. She couldn't notice it, good.

"Yes, because your brother is coming."

"To hell with my brother." He said as he bent down to kiss her. Kagome's eyes widened for only a second before she returned the kiss.

"Shall we see how well you can rock my world?" Inuyasha breathed in her ear, sending shivers throughout her body. These shivers were definitely from pleasure. Kagome moaned softly as his hand began caressing the skin right under her breasts.

"Inuyasha, I think you should know—"He kissed her again as his hand traveled down to her shorts, cutting her off. Kagome's brain nearly shut off at the contact, but his hand moving lower sent alarm signals to her brain. Once he broke the kiss, she spoke again.

"I'm a virgin."

Inuyasha immediately stopped, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion as he looked at her.

"What?"

Kagome sighed and shimmied away from him as she sat up. "I have never had sexual intercourse with a male." She told him. "Do you comprehend me now?"

"I know what you said, woman! But I mean, what you just said, that's not very virgin-like of you!"

"I just had to show you that I am not a prude!" She exclaimed. "Plus, your reaction was hilarious." She smiled, and Inuyasha growled suggestively.

"Now I have to call your bluff and say that you wouldn't be able to rock my world. Do you even know the basics to having sex?" Kagome laughed hard.

"Are you kidding me?! I am twenty three years old, of course I know all about sex. You're acting as if I'm ten or something."

"You're the first virgin I've seen in a while, sue me."

Kagome made a face at him. "I'm just one of those people who would like to wait until I know I'm in love. Sorry I'm not that easy." Inuyasha smirked at her.

"One night with me and I'll make you fall in love."

"Sometimes I think you're worse than your friend."

"Only around you. I mean come on; I'm taking a vow of celibacy just for you. I need to let out my sexuality somehow." He joked. Kagome rolled her eyes and smiled. Suddenly a knock came on his bedroom door.

"Yea?" Inuyasha called out.

"Inuyasha-sama, Sesshoumaru-sama has arrived." The voice of Myouga came to their ears, and the two sighed.

"Alright," He replied.

"Time to face the music," Kagome said. Somehow, she feared what the older Takahashi had to tell them. It could be anything from dirty dealings she did within the club or that she had a terminal illness or something. Either way, Kagome was scared.

Inuyasha was scared too, although he wouldn't show it. Opening the door, he watched as Myouga bowed once more.

"He said you are to meet him in the conference room."

"Conference room?" Kagome asked. "We have a conference room?" Inuyasha nodded.

"Yes, thank you Myouga. And yeah, when my parents lived here my father liked holding business meetings from time to time in the pleasure of his own home. I on the other hand do not like taking my work home. So when he retired and took my mother out to tour the world, I basically pretended like the room never existed." Inuyasha replied. Kagome nodded and pursed her lips together.

"I see, I guess that's why I didn't even know it existed."

"There is a lot to this house you don't know existed."

"Hey, that's not very nice."

"I never said I was a nice person."

"I should kick you."

"Only if I can kiss you."

The walk to the conference room took a good few minutes, in which were spent making smart ass remarks to each other. Inuyasha took a deep breath as they approached the double doors, and swung them open. They both stared at the tall, silver-haired male seated on the desk, sipping on what looked like whiskey on the rocks.

"Took you a while," His smooth voice made its way to her ears, and Kagome was just mesmerized. While Inuyasha had that wild, unruly attractiveness to him, his brother was sexy in all ways elegant. He was tall, much taller than Inuyasha who already stood tall at 6'2, Sesshoumaru had to have been around 6'6. His facial markings just accentuated his bold features, and his pointed ears gave him that ethereal look. He looked intimidating and breath-taking at the same time. However, he seemed too cold and distant for Kagome's liking.

"What did you need to show us?" Inuyasha asked, and Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome.

"This woman isn't your wife, Inuyasha, yet she bears a striking resemblance to her… seems like you never learn from your mistakes the first time, hm?" He criticized, earning a gasp from the woman and a growl from his brother.

"You didn't come over to fucking insult me, Sesshoumaru, get on with it." He said, trying to keep his temper in check. He was too grown to fall for his instigation. And he didn't need Kagome to see any bloodshed.

"Hm, very well." He simply said, and he pointed at the manila folder on the table. "Let's begin, shall we?"

Kagome immediately disliked Sesshoumaru the moment he had insulted Inuyasha, but she bit her tongue to keep herself from stepping over the line. She had to respect him, of course, not only was he Inuyasha's brother but he singlehandedly conquered the business world as well as the police force in China. There were even rumors that he was gaining control of the Mafia. This guy was big, big news.

Opening the folder, Sesshoumaru took out what looked like pictures and laid them out in a row. "These are placed in chronological order, I want you two to study them all very carefully and tell me what you notice."

"Just can't tell us straight out, huh." Inuyasha grumbled as he took the first picture from the row. Sesshoumaru snorted, and he rolled his eyes. He read the date on the picture, it was back in 2005. Kikyou couldn't have been older than twenty two. He scanned the picture, unable to find what was wrong.

"I don't get it."

Kagome studied the others, and opened her mouth to speak.

"There," She pointed to somewhere on one picture. "The same man is present in every picture, same distance from Kikyou. There's too much time in between some of the pictures to be considered a coincidence. That must be the stalker…"

"He looks like Naraku." Inuyasha said, his eyes narrowing at the picture. In every picture, there was a man whose eyes were shielded by sunglasses, but the long hair and features were very similar to Naraku's. However, Inuyasha had to admit, Naraku's hair was much longer and wavier than this man. But, that didn't rule him out; he could have worn a wig for all they knew.

He studied Kikyou's form, and sighed. She seemed so oblivious to the danger that was so close to her as she stood at the cross light, clad in her work attire. It must have been their lunch break, for Kikyou always enjoyed walking to get lunch. All of the photos were taken during her lunch break, and Inuyasha growled. How could he have missed all of this? He felt like the worst husband ever.

"Naraku may have ill intent towards you and Kikyou, but he has too much time on his hands to stalk Kikyou like a fool." Sesshoumaru said, bringing him out of his thoughts. "He may know Naraku, since they bear a similar resemblance. Perhaps he has a brother that few know about. I may look into that when I return home." He collected the pictures and brought out two more. "These however, might spark your interest more."

Inuyasha looked at the pictures and his anger flared.

Kagome gasped. The picture looked differed from the others, located at a fast food joint. Kikyou, however, wasn't there. It was her. It was Kagome and Miroku. The two were ordering their food, and guessing by the angle the security footage was taken the camera was behind the register. The stalker they finally put a face on was seated at the table behind them, his eyes glued to her as he held a newspaper to his face. The other one was from security footage as well, but showing a larger amount of the restaurant, and the same man was there seated at a table behind them, this time the newspaper was down and his cell phone was up. Could he have been taking pictures? Kagome looked up at Inuyasha.

"This is why I didn't want you leaving the building." He growled, and Kagome gulped as she nodded.

"It would do you well to listen to your… husband; sometimes he isn't all that dense." Sesshoumaru said, taking the pictures and putting them back in the folder. "These are emails we had pulled up from Kikyou's work and personal email."

"How do you get all of these?" Kagome asked, and Sesshoumaru threw her a look.

"Connections." He replied nonchalantly.

Inuyasha read them.

_March 10, 2010 12:43 pm. _It was to her work e-mail.

_Dear, Kikyou._

_I have admired you for a while now, but you don't know me. I, however, know you. I've watched you since the day I saw you. I'm sending you this e-mail in hopes that you will meet me at 3254 Hikashi Ave at 3 o'clock pm tomorrow. I will be waiting, my dear._

_-O_

"O?" Inuyasha asked himself. "O as in Onigumo?" He said, and he looked up at Sesshoumaru. "Where's her reply?" He questioned, handing the paper to Kagome.

"There was none. She may have deleted them, and with your network, once they are deleted they are forever lost. I surprised to find that she didn't delete these."

"She was probably collected evidence, so when he finally revealed himself she could put him away. That's what I would do." Kagome spoke, and she began reading the next one.

_March 13, 2010 1:23 pm. _It was another work email.

_Kikyou, why haven't you showed up? I'll ask you again to meet me. Same time, same place. If you don't show, I may get a little upset._

_-O_

"At least we know she didn't meet with him." Kagome said, and she skimmed through the next emails until a particular one caught her eye. He had gotten a hold of her personal e-mail account.

_January 6, 2012 8:07 pm._

_Why don't you ever reply to my e-mails, dear Kikyou? It's been two years now, and not once have I received a reply. I've grown terribly upset with this hard-to-get thing you're pulling with me. It's that stupid husband of yours, isn't it? Don't worry; I have something planned for him. He won't live to see another day. Don't fret; no harm will come to you at all. You will be mine. I will make sure of it._

_-O_

"Still, no reply." Kagome said. Inuyasha took the paper from her and read.

"Fucking bastard," He looked at the date and his eyes widened. "This was a month before the plane crash." He looked at Kagome. Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru.

"We need to find him, and put him away."

Sesshoumaru nodded his head. "Indeed. However, he is annoyingly very clever. He's used a different e-mail address each time, and whenever we traced the emails back the IP addresses came from libraries and computer centers." Inuyasha growled.

"How hard can it be to find this fucker?! I'll fucking rip his throat out!"

"Calm down, little brother. It's only a matter of time before he slips."

"Like in the hospital," Kagome spoke, and Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow.

"You've seen him?"

"No, he didn't show his face… but he apologized for hurting me. He admitted to planning the plane crash, but he thought Inuyasha would be in my—err, Kikyou's place."

"What were you doing on the plane?"

"I… I don't know." Kagome admitted, her eyebrows drawing together in confusion. Why had she gone on a plane, to Los Angeles out of all places?

"Kagome can't remember anything in the past two years," Inuyasha told his brother, and Sesshoumaru pursed his lips together.

"I see. Well, for now all you can do is wait until we can give this buffoon a name. I will look into Naraku Onigumo; perhaps he could have hired someone to play her stalker."

"This is why you came here? To show us pictures and e-mails?!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "I could have done all of that myself!"

"Bite your tongue, little brother; you know full well you lack the means to obtain these." Sesshoumaru snapped. "I have business to attend with none other than Naraku tomorrow. Surely you would like for me to obtain what could be valuable information from him as well?"

Inuyasha sighed. "Very well, I'm going to bed now." He glanced at the large clock hung over the door. It was nearing ten. They had missed dinner, but Inuyasha didn't mind. From the looks of it, neither did Kagome.

"I'll join you," Kagome spoke, and Sesshoumaru merely nodded.

"I will retire to my old bedroom; I hope it hasn't been damaged due to your ignorance."

"Like I would touch your shit." Inuyasha retorted.

"Such foul language." He heard Sesshoumaru mutter to himself. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and grabbed Kagome's hand, leading them to the bedroom.

Once inside the bedroom, Inuyasha sighed.

"That was the first time I haven't attempted to rip his throat out." Kagome chuckled and shook her head.

"That's good, then." Yawning, she laid down on her spot on the bed.

"Damned woman and her left side bullshit," Inuyasha grumbled to himself as he pulled the covers over him as he lied down. Kagome giggled and playfully smacked him.

"Oh shush—" A yawn cut her off, and Inuyasha pulled her into his arms.

"Sleep, woman. I'm taking you out for breakfast tomorrow."

"But what about the stalker—"

"Don't worry about that son of a bitch; I doubt he'll try anything while I'm around. I'd notice him from a mile away thanks to those pictures."

Kagome smiled sleeping and nodded. "Okay," She said as she instantly fell asleep.

"I will never get over how fast you are able to fall asleep." Inuyasha whispered to her, and he threw his arm over his eyes.

He could get used to this, sleeping with Kagome, waking up with her in his arms. The thought sent his heart soaring, but then the knowledge that this was temporary soured it.

_Well, maybe she won't be gone for good. Maybe we can work something out after all this is over._

Those were his final thoughts before he joined his raven haired beauty in sleep.

* * *

As usual, she woke first. Blinking the sleep away from her eyes, she glanced at the clock on the nightstand. It was nine in the morning. Groaning, she wondered how she could have slept in this long.

_We went to bed at ten, that's almost twelve hours of sleep! _Turning around, she looked at Inuyasha.

"Hey," She whispered to him, receiving a grunt in response. "It's nine, and I'm hungry." Suddenly, his arms wrapped around her as he pushed on her back, burying his nose in her neck.

Taking a deep breath, Inuyasha opened his eyes and brought his head up to look at her.

"Morning," He said, and Kagome shivered at how _sexy_ his voice sounded. Something about a man's voice when he just wakes up…

"Morning." Kagome said as she smiled. Inuyasha buried his face in the crook of her neck once more.

"I could stay like this forever," She heard him groan, and a blush prettied her cheeks. Kagome giggled as he got up. "Too bad that we're starving." He added, making his way to the bathroom. Kagome sat up and made a face at him.

"I wanted to shower first," She pouted. Inuyasha smirked at her as he took off the shirt he wore.

"I don't mind sharing the shower." He said with a waggle of his eyebrows. Kagome blushed and turned away. "Saves time and water, ya know."

"Yeah, yeah, just take your shower!" Kagome quipped, fighting the smile that was trying to form on her mouth. She heard Inuyasha chuckle as he closed the door behind him after tossing the shirt in the laundry hamper beside the door.

"Pervert," She grumbled as she turned on the TV he had mounted to the wall on the wall opposite the bed. She began flipping through channels and decided to stay on the cartoon channel. She leaned back onto the pillows and watched the little sponge and starfish catch jellyfish. Kagome soon found herself giggling at the show.

By the time the show ended, Inuyasha stepped out of the shower, and Kagome's eyes widened as she took his form in.

That towel hanged dangerously low, and looked like it could fall off any minute. Biting her lip, she dashed to the bathroom, not saying a word to the hanyou.

Inuyasha blinked as he watched her close the door, and shrugged to himself as he got dressed. Slipping into a pair of boxers, he grabbed a pair of slightly loose jeans and a dark red V-neck shirt and began to put the clothes on.

As he was finished, he sat down on the bed to put a pair of black socks on. Looking at the television, he chuckled. Leave it to Kagome to watch cartoons.

After a few moments, Inuyasha found himself engrossed into the cartoon. A few minutes after that, Kagome emerged from the bathroom and Inuyasha stared at her.

She was walking sex at that exact moment, her hair a wet and wild mess, and the towel that clung to her skin showed off every curve of her body. Not to mention it was incredibly short on her. He smirked as she caught him staring, and laughed as she ran to the closet.

"Don't be so shy, Kagome, I was only appreciating." He said loud enough for her to hear.

"Shut up, pervert!" Came her muffled reply. Inuyasha chuckled as he turned his attention back to the television.

Kagome soon emerged wearing a white V-neck t-shirt, a black cardigan sweater, and blue tight fitting jeans. Slightly running back to the bathroom, she began blow-drying her hair. Afterwards, she tied it up in a tousled bun. Deciding to not wear make-up today, she smiled at her reflection. Emerging from the bathroom, she looked on Inuyasha as she slipped into her plain black ballet flats.

"I'm ready." She told him, and Inuyasha nodded.

Secretly eying her as he slipped into his sneakers, he marveled in her natural beauty. However, he decided to tease her about it as they walked to the garage.

"You look like you can blend in with high school kids," He told her as they entered the car. Kagome rolled her eyes but still smiled.

"I've always looked younger than I was." She told him, buckling in her seat belt. Inuyasha didn't say anything as he opened the garage with the remote, and backed out.

"Where are we going?" Kagome asked as he drove towards the main gate. Inuyasha shrugged.

"I don't know. There are tons of places we could go." This earned him a weird look.

"Okay… then where would you like to go?"

Inuyasha thought for a while, and then nodded his head. "We can go to IHOP." He told her, and she nodded.

"Sounds good."

The rest of the drive was spent in comfortable silence.

Reaching the diner, Inuyasha quickly parked and the two go out. Locking the car, he took Kagome's hand in his and began walking to the entrance.

Kagome fought the blush that was dying to appear on her face, and kicked herself mentally.

_**Silly Kagome, you fucking sleep with the man and you're going nuts over him holding your hand? Gee, I wonder how it'd be like once you decide to sex him up.**_

_I haven't heard from you in a while, and I'm not going to sex him up! _Kagome retorted mentally. Her nagging conscience has returned. Sometimes, she felt insane for having such a foul mouthed and bitchy conscience. Was anyone else like this?

_**Suuure, I'm a part of you, I know what goes on in this head of yours. Hell, I'm the one that thinks of the steamy stuff he can do to you. Imagine what his hands could do? Or if he's packing big… What's his shoe size?**_

Kagome nearly rolled her eyes, and decided to shove that part of her out of her brain temporarily.

_I am clearly insane. _She told herself.

"Two, please." She heard Inuyasha say, gaining her attention. She looked at the hostess and almost dropped. The hostess looked at her as well and her eyes widened as she instantly paled. She looked like she had seen a ghost.

"Miss?" Inuyasha asked, raising an eyebrow at the woman.

"K-Kagome?" The hostess spoke, and Inuyasha choked on his next words. Kagome just stared at her as tears formed in her eyes.

"Sango." Instantly, the woman now known as Sango called out to her coworkers.

"I'm taking a break, something just came up." She said as she grabbed Kagome, ruthlessly dragging her to the restroom.

"Hey lady, that's my wife—"

"Inuyasha, please, I've got this." She said, throwing him a pleading look. Inuyasha growled and nodded, taking a seat on the padded bench against the wall.

Entering the bathroom, Sango whirled around and brought her hand across Kagome's face in a harsh slap.

"How fucking _dare_ you." Sango seethed. "You're dead. You're supposed to be dead, and I see that you're fully alive and well and on the arm of _Inuyasha fucking Takahashi _for crying out loud!" She exclaimed. Kagome held her cheek in shock as the tears fell. Shaking her head she opened her mouth to speak.

"I'm so sorry; I wanted to tell you so bad." She said; her voice breaking. "There was a mistake the day of the accident. The world thinks I'm his wife. They think I'm Kikyou Takahashi," Kagome said through her tears, and she began explaining everything she could to her.

After about five minutes of explaining via short story, Sango began to tear up and threw her arms around Kagome in a hug.

"I'm sorry! I've missed you so much… I'm taking an early out, we have so much to talk about!" She said, cupping the cheek she had slapped in her hand. "I'm sorry, it was a reflex… I've cried for about a good two months when they said you were dead. I broke down during the funeral, I was just angry that you didn't tell me you were alive. But now I understand, and for that I'm so, so, so, so sorry."

Kagome smiled tearfully as she embraced her best friend again. "It's okay; I would have done the same. Remember, though, I'm Kikyou."

"Got it… Kikyou." Sango said as they opened the door to exit.

Inuyasha immediately smelt her tears, and growled menacingly at Sango. "The fuck you do to her?"

Kagome rolled her eyes and sniffed. "Relax, Inuyasha, it was just a tearful reunion. I'd like you to meet my best friend, Sango."

"At least he's over protective of you," Sango grumbled as she bowed her head. "Sango, Sango Morimoto."

He grumbled a few incoherent words to himself but returned the bow. "Inuyasha, Inu—"

"I know who you are," Sango chuckled. "Hell, the whole _world _knows who you are."

Inuyasha just scoffed and turned his head away. "I'm hungry, woman, can we eat now?"

"Oh! Yes, we can. Sango—?"

"No problem, right this way." Sango said, motioning them to follow her after she picked up a couple menus. Seating them in a booth, she handed them their menu. "When you're done, let me know. That's when I'll take my early leave." Kagome nodded and Sango left them alone.

"Best friend, huh?" Inuyasha told her, and Kagome nodded.

"I've known her since I could remember." She admitted, and Inuyasha nodded.

"I remember Miroku talking about a Sango; the lecher is practically head over heels for her."

Kagome blinked at him, and her eyes widened. No wonder it was as if Kagome knew the woman Miroku was talking about! And he did tell her that she had a friend who died on the plane crash. Face palming herself, she groaned.

"I should have realized!"

"Well don't beat yourself up about it." Inuyasha muttered as he began deciding on what to order. Sango soon returned, with a little notebook and pen.

"So, what will it be for you guys?"

The two gave their orders and Sango smiled as she walked away. Kagome and Inuyasha began chatting idly as they waited, unsure of what to really talk about.

Then, after a decently long wait, their food came, and the couple quickly ate.

"Oh, this is so good!" Kagome moaned, and Inuyasha's ears twitched as he eyed her. "Mmmm,"

_This woman… _Inuyasha thought, deciding not to comment. That meant one thing, though; Kagome would be very responsive in bed. The thought alone spiked his own arousal, and he hoped to Kami that there weren't any youkai in the vicinity.

The rest of their mean went by in another comfortable silence.

Paying the bill, Kagome motioned for Sango, letting her know they were done. She nodded and spoke to her manager who easily let her go. Pulling off the apron she wore, she grabbed her belongings and followed them out.

"Do you have a car, Sango?"

"No,"

Kagome made a face. "What happened to your red car?" She asked, and Sango threw her a weird look.

"I totaled it in a car crash last year, you were there!" She said. Kagome pursed her lips, deep in thought.

"You forgot to tell her about your missing memory, huh?" Inuyasha said. "You can ride with us." He told Sango, who nodded. "Kagome can't remember the past two years." Sango's eyes widened.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I hadn't realized—"

"You apologize too much, woman."

Sango threw him a glare.

"It's very rude to interrupt." She told him. Inuyasha scoffed and remained silent. As they assembled in the car, Sango sighed.

"I need another job." She said, and Kagome looked at her.

"Well…" She trailed off, looking at Inuyasha. "I need a bodyguard?"

"Whoa, what? I need a body guard who's able to fight and protect you—"

"I'm very skilled in martial arts, black belt and state champion six years in a row. Dancing was just a hobby." Sango interjected.

"Yeah, and I trust her with my life. She would be perfect!" Kagome said, pouting at Inuyasha. "Please?"

Inuyasha looked at her, then at Sango through the rearview mirror and sighed. "I will consider it."

Kagome smiled. "Thank you!"

Sango bowed her head. "I would be honored to be your bodyguard, Kagome. Besides, it'll give us much time to catch up." She said.

"Of course. Anyways, do you still live with your parents?"

"No, I still live in our apartment."

"…Our?"

"Yes, we moved there two years ago. I can show you sometime, if you'd like. Maybe help you regain some of your memory." Sango offered, and Kagome nodded.

"I'd like that."

"I've really missed you, Sango."

"I've missed you too, Kagome."

The rest of the ride home was void of speaking, only the music from the radio playing.

Kagome felt even more a peace with herself. The next step was finding a way to contact her family.

Other than that, she was truly happy at that exact moment, stalker and pretend life be damned.

* * *

**A/N: **Yay Sango! Yay Sesshoumaru! Lol sorry for not updating as fast as I normally would, but my life got the best of me. Next chapter, I may or may not introduce another character that will send Inuyasha into a jealous rage… hmmm… but we will definitely go more in depth on Kagome's missing memory. Other than that I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter! :D

I would also like to thank you all for your reviews. You guys are what keep me writing, no matter how uninspired or hard it is to write a chapter, I still do it because you guys give me the drive I need with your kind words. Thank you so much :')

-Sai


	10. Chapter 10

**Through Her Eyes**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything, I swear!

**Summary:** They were two completely different women who coincidentally shared the same face. After a tragic accident one of them is mistaken for the other, and the other dies. Helpless, she finds herself taking over the life of a woman she barely met.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Memories**

* * *

About a month has passed since Kagome had encountered Sango in the diner. Kagome sat down on a bench in the gardens that Myouga had taken her to not too long ago, letting the cool September breeze hit her face. So much has happened since that day... actually, so much has happened since the day Sesshoumaru came to them.

_**Kagome and Inuyasha followed Sesshoumaru into the conference room, an irritated look etched on his face. Sesshoumaru was known to keep his cool under even the most trying situations. However, since the youkai's encounter with Naraku he's been on edge.**_

"_**I have never dealt with such stupidity in my life," Sesshoumaru spoke, heading over to the small bar in the corner of the room. Why they had a bar in here, Kagome didn't know, but she watched as he poured himself a glass of whiskey. **_

"_**What did the bastard say?" She heard Inuyasha growl, and Sesshoumaru took a sip of his drink.**_

"_**Nothing, he was only interested in expanding his business all the way to China. I told him no. However, the buffoon is persistent. He thinks money can win a full blooded demon like me over," He snorted.**_

"_**So there was nothing about Kikyou, or the stalker?" Kagome asked, and Sesshoumaru looked at her.**_

"_**None, in fact he claims to hate the woman. I have asked him if he had any relatives. He only has two daughters; he claims to be an only child—which I did not believe one bit. After that, he began making propositions left and right, assuming I would let his filth join me."**_

"_**Can he hate her enough to want her dead?"**_

"_**Perhaps, but that's something that cannot be determined by simply snooping. Someone will have to become close to him, or his family."**_

"_**He's married?"**_

"_**Wife is deceased."**_

"_**So his daughters then, aren't they young as shit?" Inuyasha said, folding his arms over his chest. Kagome shrugged, and Sesshoumaru pinched the bridge of his nose.**_

"_**One is the same age as Kikyou, and the other is a child."**_

"_**So go for the older daughter?" Kagome asked.**_

"_**I'll see what I can do. However, right now I am due back in China. Business calls." Sesshoumaru said as he finished the rest of his drink. "I'll tell father I have seen you."**_

"_**Father? You mean you still keep in contact with the old man?" Inuyasha asked.**_

"_**Indeed. Him and that human mother of yours demand that you call them every now and then before they decide to come back to check on you."**_

"_**I'm not a damn kid anymore," Inuyasha grumbled, and Sesshoumaru snorted.**_

"_**Your antics say otherwise. I don't blame father and your mother to constantly worry, sometimes it's a miracle you're still alive. Hanyou are a rarity nowadays, surely you remember why."**_

_**Inuyasha growled and almost lunged for him, but Kagome placed a hand on his shoulder.**_

"_**Don't." She spoke, and Inuyasha sighed as he threw Sesshoumaru a glare, who in turn merely smirked at him as he began leaving the room.**_

"_**I'll have someone inform you if I find anything worthy on Kikyou's case."**_

"_**Thank you, Sesshoumaru-sama." Kagome said, bowing her head. Sesshoumaru looked at her, and then looked at Inuyasha.**_

"_**This woman is good for you," He told him. "She can teach you some manners." With that said, he was gone, leaving an angry Inuyasha and a blushing Kagome.**_

Taking her thoughts away from the flashback, she studied the flowers in front of her. It was so peaceful in the gardens, and right now she just wanted to be alone. The gardens have become a sanctuary for her, the fresh air and the beautiful scenery always calming her down. Except for that day, she just couldn't take the silent treatment from him anymore, it was driving her crazy. And it was all because she just couldn't remember.

It was too much. The fact that she couldn't remember anything from the past two years was too much. It didn't matter as much, however, because Kagome figured that nothing really happened. She beginning to be happy with Inuyasha, and regaining her memory didn't matter all too much to her anymore.

However, it all went to hell after she ran into _him_. The ex-boyfriend she had about a year before the accident. She couldn't even remember him, and whenever his name popped in her head she had no memories associated with the name. He was a stranger for all she cared, but Inuyasha seemed to not buy it.

He had blown up, and then proceeded to act like she didn't exist. He just wouldn't understand her side of the situation, and it hurt.

Closing her eyes, she let the memory replay itself in her head.

_**It was exactly a week after she had met Sango, and Sango had officially became her bodyguard. It was funny seeing her in a suit, wearing black sunglasses and having a gun at her hip. She looked like a hit woman. They were taking a stroll in the mall, casually shopping here and there. Kagome was just happy to spend some girl time with Sango.**_

"_**Have you spoken to my family at all, since the accident?"**_

"_**Yeah, especially Souta. He would always come over to my parents and just hang out with Kohaku. He said being home was too hard on him right now, your mom was a wreck and suddenly became over protective of Souta, and your grandpa would always want to drag him to the cemetery to deliver gifts and say prayers and what-not. He couldn't handle the sudden chaos your 'death' put them in. They all miss you so much.**_

_**But recently, they're all doing very well."**_

_**Kagome smiled as tears formed. "I'm glad." She spoke. It pained her to know how hard her supposed death was on them, but the fact that they were doing well made her happy.**_

"_**As for everyone else, they took it pretty hard too. Especially Kouga."**_

"_**Kouga?" Who was this person? The name didn't not register in her brain.**_

"_**Yeah, you don't remember him?" Sango asked, and then face palmed herself. "Of course you don't. You didn't meet him until after we moved to our own place. You were dating him before the accident."**_

"_**I had a boyfriend?!"**_

"_**Well, you had a few. There was Houjo, some other guys you dated here and there, and then Kouga."**_

_**Kagome's eyes widened. "D-Does that mean that I-I had s-sex?"**_

_**Sango threw her a look, and laughed. "Oh, don't worry. You're still a virgin, unless you lied to me. You were always telling me that you wouldn't have sex until you were dead sure you knew you loved the person. That fact hurt Kouga, but then he realized that you guys were better as friends anyways. He's married now, last I heard."**_

_**Kagome sighed in relief. "Oh thank Kami." She said as they entered the food court. Deciding on a place to eat, they waited in line to order their food.**_

_**Sango looked around, and her eyes widened as she noticed someone walking towards them.**_

"_**What the—"**_

"_**Hey Sango, fancy seeing you here—Kagome?" Kagome turned her head at the sound of a male voice, and raised an eyebrow.**_

"_**Can I help you?"**_

_**The man looked hurt. "It's me, Kouga."**_

_**Sango looked at Kouga, and then looked at Kagome. "Kikyou-sama, I believe he has mistaken you for someone else." She didn't know if they could trust Kouga enough to reveal the truth to him. She's always been wary about him.**_

"_**Kikyou? Sango, that's Kagome."**_

_**Kagome gulped and nodded. "I'm sorry, but I am Kikyou. You have me mistaken for someone else." She lied.**_

_**Kouga's brows furrowed in confusion as he sniffed the air. "That can't be, you smell just like her!" He exclaimed. "You have to be Kagome!" Sango immediately took Kagome's arm and began dragging her away, pulling her cellphone out of her pocket.**_

"_**Takahashi-san, you need to get us. Now."**_

"_**No two people can have the same scent, you have to be Kagome. Who the hell is Kikyou anyways?" Kouga grumbled as he followed them. "Sango, I know you're lying to me! This woman, is not this Kikyou woman you speak of. I'm youkai, you can't possibly try lying to me! My nose doesn't lie!" Growling, he grabbed Kagome out of Sango's reach and darted off with her, his form blurry to the human eye.**_

_**Kagome shrieked as she heard Sango curse and then only the 'whoosh' of the wind could be heard.**_

"_**What the hell are you doing?! Let me go!" Kagome yelled, but he ignored her. Suddenly, she found herself at a park.**_

"_**Who do you think you are just kidnapping me like that!? How do you even know who I am?!" She exclaimed, and Kouga brought her into an almost bone crushing hug.**_

"_**I knew you couldn't truly be dead, my woman is too strong for that."**_

"_**Y-Your woman?! I don't even remember you!"**_

_**Kouga looked at her, and shook his head. "You have to remember me, I mean I know we got in an argument last time we spoke but that doesn't mean you can just act like I don't exist anymore!"**_

_**Kagome sighed. "I really can't. The last two years, I can't remember anything… For now I am Kikyou Takahashi, there was a mistake when they were identifying bodies." She told him. "You can't tell anyone, please Kouga."**_

_**He nodded, and brought her to his arms again. "Of course, I'm sure this has to do with your protection because there was no way that the plane crash could have been an accident. Youkai were piloting it I heard, it had to have been staged."**_

_**Kagome blinked at him. "I-I guess so… but you have to understand I can't remember you… there is no us anymore."**_

"_**What are you talking about? One day you're going to remember me, and then you will come back to me. We loved each other, Kagome."**_

"_**I like Inuyasha—"**_

"_**Kagome! What the fuck—" Kagome and Kouga turned their head and saw Inuyasha and Sango heading their way in the car. Kouga quickly grabbed Kagome and pushed her behind him.**_

"_**Whoever you are, stay away from my woman! I hate the smell of dog!" Kouga yelled.**_

_**Suddenly, Inuyasha had Kouga by the collar as he growled very loudly. Kagome was amazed by how fast he moved. He was inside the car at first. Demons and their speed, she thought.**_

"_**Listen, fucker," Inuyasha began, his nostrils flaring. "This woman is my wife. I don't know who you are but you are sorely fucking mistaken if you think she's your woman." Kouga growled back and punched him square in the jaw, gaining a shriek from Kagome.**_

"_**I dated her long before you did, mutt! She is mine, and I will gladly take her back! Besides, she isn't even really your wife!"**_

"_**That's my husband you just hit!" Kagome yelled. Sango looked around, noticing the attention they were gaining. Kagome noticed next. "Kouga, stop it! You're causing a scene!"**_

"_**We have to go before pictures are taken." Sango said, and she looked at Kouga."Kouga, please, leave it." She said, making Kagome go into the car. Sango then sat in the backseat.**_

"_**Stay away from my wife, or I'll rip your throat out and offer it to the gods." Inuyasha threatened. Kouga snorted and turned to leave.**_

"_**Kagome, you'll remember me soon. You're my woman, and I love you. Don't let this stupid mutt push you around. Inu-youkai are known for that." Kagome heard him declare as he left. Inuyasha made his way to the driver's side and entered the car.**_

"_**Who the FUCK was that, Kagome?!" Inuyasha growled, starting the car and driving off very aggressively. "Why didn't you fucking mention you had a damn boyfriend?!"**_

"_**I didn't know!" Kagome exclaimed.**_

_**"Like hell you didn't know, I can smell him all over you! You probably fucking lied about your purity too, knowing I'd fall for it, huh? I knew you were too good at seducing to be a fucking virgin. You're a deceiving bitch."**_

"_**Inuyasha, she can't remember him." Sango pointed out, and Inuyasha looked at her through the rearview mirror.**_

"_**The fuck you mean—"**_

"_**She was dating him during the two years she can't remember!" Sango exclaimed. "Don't beat her up about it! Take back what you said, she doesn't deserve any of it!"**_

_**Kagome saw his jaw clench, but he didn't say anything. Kagome willed herself not to cry. Times like this made her want to give anything just to remember.**_

_**The rest of the drive home was silent, and Sango soon left once her shift was up. Inuyasha had given her a car to use, saying something about how his employees shouldn't have to walk or catch a bus.**_

_**After that, Inuyasha ignored Kagome for the rest of the night.**_

Thinking about that memory made Kagome angry and sad all over again. She and Inuyasha hadn't been on good terms since then. He was giving her the cold shoulder every time they encountered each other, and he wouldn't sleep in his room anymore. Why couldn't he understand that she just couldn't remember?

No matter how hard she tried to remember, she just couldn't. Tears welled in her eyes and she clenched her fist. Her memory wasn't a big issue until now.

_I need to dance it off._ She thought as she stood and made her way back inside the house.

* * *

Inuyasha was in the fitness room, punching the hell out of the youkai reinforced punching bag he owned. This was his new outlet recently. Whenever he got mad, angry, jealous, or sexually frustrated he just needed to come down here and punch it all away. It worked, for the most part, and he was glad.

Ever since that incident with that stupid wolf, Inuyasha had been on edge. He liked Kagome, he really did, but that incident just made him realize that she probably had the love of her life somewhere out there, waiting for her. She couldn't possibly stay with him after everything was done. Not only that, the fucker was a wolf. He hated wolves, always has. He didn't necessarily know why, but he did. He just couldn't get over the fact that he was a wolf. His wife had dated a wolf, perhaps even slept with him. His youkai didn't like it one bit. It wanted to claim every inch of her, it wanted to claim her so much that every single wolf and every other youkai on the continent would just steer clear from her. But he couldn't do that, he wouldn't let himself.

That is why he couldn't face Kagome. His youkai was on ultimate possession mode and the longer he stayed with Kagome he more he wanted to take her. It was so hard to contain his youkai, and he could lose control of the beast if the urge became strong enough. It already caused him to begin sleeping in one of the guest rooms. He couldn't stand it, he missed sleeping beside her.

Not only that, but he was ashamed of himself. He had blown up and told Kagome some mean things. Inuyasha let his anger get the best of him, and she probably hated him right now.

He also clearly failed to notice that he had already scent marked her, but if another youkai—like that fucking wolf—wanted to claim her, he easily could, so fuck the scent mark. He wanted to mate her; he wanted to mark her physically and mentally.

However, if Kagome had any feelings for that fucker, she'd gladly run off with him once her memory came back. She'd just up and leave him, probably thank him for all he's done, and run off with the fucking wolf or some other lucky fuck who had captured her heart.

Could he be selfish enough to want her to never gain her memory back? Yes, he thought. But then again he knew deep down he couldn't. He wanted her happy, and he didn't want to cheat just to have her all to himself. Once she gained her memory back—if she gained her memory back, and she realized she loved the wolf. He'd have to let her go… at least he'd try to let her go. No guarantees, though.

He stopped punching once he finally heard the music in the room next to him, and he instantly groaned. Kagome was dancing. What compelled him to think that he could convert the room next to the fitness room into a dance studio? The memory of how he watched her dance came back to him full force and his youkai roared. Images of her body moving so erotically flooded his brain, and he groaned again.

He was losing it. He needed her. To hell with letting her go, she was his.

With inhuman speed, he left the room and burst through the door of the next. He stopped a few feet away from Kagome, who froze mid-movement. She stared at him, and blinked.

"Can I help you?" He could tell that she tried hard not to notice the sweat on his body, or the fact that he wasn't wearing a shirt. Inuyasha smirked at her, red bleeding into his eyes as he used his demonic speed once again to push her against the wall, capturing her lips in an aggressive kiss. Kagome moaned and tried pushing him back, but he grabbed her hands and pinned them on either side of her head.

"Mine," He growled against her lips, and Kagome gasped.

"Inuyasha," She breathed, still confused from his sudden change in demeanor. She looked at his eyes, and fear bit at her. She remembered those red eyes, back in the car the day he 'lost control' as he put it. She shook her head at him.

"Inuyasha, come back to me." She said, trying to wiggle her wrists out of his grip to touch his face. It didn't work. Inuyasha just growled at her and leaned in for another kiss as his hand latched onto her breast. She squeaked and tried to back up more into the wall.

"Inuyasha, please, this isn't you." She breathed.

"Must claim mate. You're mine" He growled, and Kagome whimpered as he reached down and began rubbing her womanhood.

"I'm yours, I'm yours. _Please_ stop, Inuyasha, you're scaring me. I'm not ready for this." She squeezed her eyes shut. Despite how good it felt, she was scared. She didn't want her first time to be with a crazed, uncontrollable Inuyasha. If she were to make love to him, she wanted him to be his regular self- conscious and in control… at least when they started out.

Inuyasha stilled and dropped his hand, and Kagome released a sigh of relief.

"Do you mean it?" Came his husky voice, and Kagome nodded.

"Yes."

He looked at her, and she smiled at as she noticed the golden gaze she had come to like so much.

"I-I'm sorry." He blurted as he backed away from her. "Fucking youkai." He grumbled, and Kagome swallowed, trying to moisten her dry throat.

"It's fine, we're fine." She said, nodding as she ran a hand through her hair.

"You can ignore what my youkai had said, he's a dumb ass." Inuyasha mused, trying to make the situation less awkward. Kagome chuckled and shook her head. "I'm also sorry for acting like an asshole to you about that stupid wolf."

"It's fine, I like you anyways." She said as she began walking out of the room. "And that is fine too, just don't ever say anything like that to me again." Inuyasha's heart fluttered a bit, and he mentally kicked himself for it. She just liked him, this wasn't high school anymore.

"Got it. Anyways, you like me?" Inuyasha said, raising an eyebrow as he followed her out. "Does that mean we can hop in the sack and frolic in the wonderful land of pleasure together?" Kagome burst out laughing at his words.

"You really just said that, oh Kami." She said, placing a hand on his shoulder to balance herself as she laughed. Inuyasha soon joined her.

"Anything to see you smile and laugh," He told her, and in return she blushed, a soft smile settling itself on her lips. Inuyasha quickly leaned in and captured her lips in a sweet kiss, and Kagome returned it. Breaking the kiss, he wrapped his hand around her waist as they walked.

"When this is all over, I'm definitely dating you, and possibly even marrying you." He declared, and Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Possibly marry me?"

"Well, okay then—I will definitely marry you, how about that?"

Kagome smiled slyly at him. "Maybe," She said, and made a face when she heard her stomach growl.

"Keh, you and your damn maybes. Let's get you something to eat." Inuyasha said as he led her to the kitchen.

Inuyasha had to hand it to his youkai; sometimes the fucker gained him an advantage in things, like right at that moment. Kagome had admitted she was his, and didn't even deny his declaration. His youkai also put them back on speaking terms, and Kagome even forgave him for his outbreak that had occurred a couple weeks ago.

Suddenly, Kikyou popped in his mind, somewhat dampening his mood. He may not have loved her, but he cared for her a great deal. He almost felt guilty for being this happy while she had probably suffered.

Once Kikyou's case was solved by the stalker being brought to justice, hopefully by him admitting that he planned the hijacking of the plane, as well as a proper funeral for her put into motion, he and Kagome could live happily ever after. Sure, he felt guilt about Kikyou's death, but he couldn't mourn her. He could just wish for her to have a peaceful rest, and that she will have true happiness in her next life.

Glancing at Kagome, he smiled.

He could be happy for the both of them until her next life then, he figured.

* * *

She was angry. She hated her, that stupid fucking bitch that just couldn't have just died. Her boss was hers, but then that little skank had to survive and act like a different person and now she has Inuyasha wrapped all around her finger. If that bitch asked him to jump, he'd ask her "How high?" He was that whipped, and she hated it.

What happened to the times where he couldn't stand his wife? Where she was the one spending all this time with him, while his wife went off doing her own thing? Oh, she knew what happened. That bitch didn't die.

Tsubaki couldn't forget how happy she secretly was to know that Kikyou had gotten into an accident, she thought it would be time for her and Inuyasha to rise together. But no, from day one of the accident he had pushed her away. He seldom called her to his office for a romp, and when he did he quickly told her to leave as if she were your average hooker. No, Tsubaki had only slept with him during their time together. She wasn't a whore; she refused to be a whore. Sure, she could settle for being the other woman, but that could only last for so long. She wanted Inuyasha all to herself the moment she saw him the day of the interview. She'd do anything for him, if only he would just be hers.

But no, that stupid wife got in the way. She always got in the way.

Her friends called her crazy for even thinking that she stood a chance against Kikyou, and she cut them all out of her life. She didn't need to hear their bullshit lies. She will win against Kikyou, even if it meant she had to die by Tsubaki's hand.

A sinister grim grew on her ruby painted lips as she took a drag of the cigarette held between her fingers. She had dabbled in dark magic every now and then, so she knew that Kikyou was no match for her in that department. Kikyou will suffer miserably, on 'accident' of course, and Inuyasha will be so heartbroken. Of course, Tsubaki would be there to comfort him, perhaps even put on a little show and mourn with him. Then she would heal his heart, and he would love her for it. The idea sounded wonderful.

Holding her glass up, she called for the bartender to make her another drink.

Suddenly, a man walked up to her. He looked very familiar, Tsubaki noted, and she looked him up and down.

"Tsubaki Shikigami?" The man asked, and Tsubaki smirked.

"Yes? How can I help you?"

"I was thinking more along the lines of how and _I _help _you?_" She watched as he took a seat at the stool beside her, and she raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Tsubaki asked, taking a sip of the drink the bartender handed her. The man smirked and chuckled darkly.

"You want Inuyasha, yes?"

"H-How do you know?" She asked, shock evident on her face. She's never seen this man in her life, how could he possibly know something like this?

"I like to keep tabs on his acquaintances. So I know how much you want him, and I know just how far you're willing to go to have him." Tsubaki watched him closely, her dark eyes analyzing him.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I am a friend of a friend, who in turn would like to possess Kikyou's mind, body, and soul."

Tsubaki scoffed. "Please, I want the bitch dead."

"And I wish the same for her husband. However," He paused to order a drink from the bartender. "I'm willing to compromise with you. Help me break them apart, and we can both have what we want."

Tsubaki stared at him, and then looked away as she thought about it. "How can I trust you?"

"They are too close right now, and so far you are the only one I know who is just as eager as I am to see this relationship crumble. Just think about it, you and Inuyasha in complete bliss, no Kikyou around to get in the way… surely you can't achieve this on your own."

"You underestimate me."

"Perhaps," He spoke. "But then again, you know you're tempted to join me. I have a plan, where it'll get you and Inuyasha together. Possibly even in his own home, in his bedroom, and in his bed. Perhaps even Kikyou will walk in on you two, and I know you would just love to see the look on her face as you ride her husband. It's a win-win situation for us, and you know it. All I need is you and your dark magic."

Tsubaki chuckled, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Very well, it's a deal. Now tell me the plan and what I need to do." She said, holding out her hand. Anything to be with Inuyasha, she figured. However, she felt like she was making a deal with the devil.

_As if I hadn't already, _she mused in her head. Realizing something, she looked at him as he took a hold of her hand.

"Oh, you didn't tell me your name, stranger-turned-partner."

The man chuckled, giving her hand a firm shake.

"Call me O."

* * *

**A/N**: Hey everyone! Here is chapter 10 :D I hope you guys enjoyed it somewhat… I'm sorry it's not as long as the last couple chapters have been, but I think it's fairly close in length. Lol during my time not writing I made so many notes on my phones just full of ideas I could use for the story, and now they're coming into play. I wonder when we'll get to see Miroku again? Or how about Kagome's family? We haven't seen them at all... Hmmm..

Lol anyways I love you all!

-Sai


	11. Chapter 11

**Through Her Eyes**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything, I swear!

**Summary:** They were two completely different women who coincidentally shared the same face. After a tragic accident one of them is mistaken for the other, and the other dies. Helpless, she finds herself taking over the life of a woman she barely met.

* * *

**Chapter 11**: Dark Magic

* * *

Work was good that day, and he didn't know why.

Must be because Kagome was back in his office; her scent alone put him in a good mood most of the time. He looked at her, and smiled.

Kagome blinked and smiled back at him, kind of confused at his sudden uncharacteristic antics. Glancing down at the new cellphone he had bought her, she continued playing the game on the emulator she had purchased.

Ever since she had said she was his, he's been unbelievably happy and even more perverted, if possible. But she didn't mind, it was amusing and she loved seeing him happy. Groaning as her character died, she looked up at Inuyasha again.

"I keep losing this boss battle." She pouted, and Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Look at a walkthrough. It's hard to beat a final fantasy game without looking at a walkthrough. You should know this." He watched as realization dawned on her, and she face-palmed herself.

"Of course! How could I forget?" She said and stood up to go to him. "Move, I need to see the computer." Inuyasha laughed really loud, and then threw her a serious face.

"No,"

"I'll sit on you."

"Go ahead, make my day." Inuyasha waggled his eyebrows at her for good measure, and she rolled her eyes and sat on him anyways. She was too determined to beat this game. Inuyasha's eyes widened as he watched her click and type away on the computer.

He didn't really think she would do it, he thought that taunting her would make he stop. Inwardly groaning as she subconsciously scooted back into a more comfortable position on his lap, he began chanting a mantra to keep his penis from _not_ reacting.

It wasn't really working.

Suddenly, a knock came in the door and his secretary had walked in.

"Takahashi-san—"Tsubaki looked at Inuyasha and gasped as his position, and she let her jealousy get the best of her. "What the hell is this?!" She shrieked. Kagome snapped her head to her, but made no move to get off Inuyasha.

"Can't a wife sit on her husband's lap to use a computer? Or is that not allowed?" She snapped, turning her head back to the computer screen. Tsubaki just snapped.

"Listen bitch, Inuyasha is _mine_. I've fucked him more times that you can imagine, and I'll be damned if you think you can just crawl back in his pants after everything we've been through!" She roared, and Kagome gasped as she stood up. Inuyasha growled at Tsubaki and stood up as well.

"You will show her respect, Tsubaki."

"No! Inuyasha why do you keep defending her!? She's been planning on leaving you since before the accident! The day of the plane crash she left a letter for her secretary to give to me to give to you! She was going to leave you! Now she can't remember and she thinks I'll just sit back when she practically handed you to me? No!"

"Let me see that note," Inuyasha demanded, and Tsubaki shook her head.

"No, not until that _bitch _gets out of here. You're mine, Inuyasha." She seethed, and then gasped in pain as her head snapped to the side. Her hand darted to her injured cheek and she looked at the culprit. Kagome stood there, eyes ablaze as she planted her hands on her hips. Somehow she managed to walk over to her while her and Inuyasha were arguing.

"You're deranged if you think my husband will leave me for some two-bit hussy like you," She began. "Inuyasha may have done idiotic things but after the accident he has stayed by my side and he will stay by my side until death do us part. You can try and take him back all you want, but you can't take something back if you've never had it in the first place." Kagome turned to look at Inuyasha.

"Please, let me fire her already." She pleaded, and Inuyasha nodded his head.

"Ms. Shikigami, I've grown tired of your delusions that there will ever be an 'us'. I've told you plenty of times, my heart is with her. You also have been neglecting the reports I've asked you to look over. I could find a better, much more qualified secretary than what you have offered me in the past year. " He looked at Kagome and smiled before throwing Kagome a steely glare. "I'm sorry, but you're—"

"No, let me do it." Inuyasha blinked as he looked at Kagome, but nodded nonetheless. Kagome smiled at him, and her smile grew a she looked at Tsubaki.

"Tsubaki Shikigami, you're fired."

Tsubaki's world came crashing down around her.

"W-What? N-no, you can't fire me you fucking bitch!"

"I believe I just did, now pack up your desk and leave within the hour or I will have to call security to do it for you. Oh, and don't forget the note I happened to write to my _husband_." Kagome said in her best professional tone as she walked over to the door and swung it open. She made sure to emphasize the word 'husband'. Holding the handle with one hand, she motioned for her to leave with the other.

Tsubaki threw a pleading look to Inuyasha, who merely raised an eyebrow at her.

"Ms. Shikigami, I believe you heard my wife." He spoke, and Kagome noticed an uncanny resemblance he had to his brother right at that moment. From the cold way he said his words and the he kept his face stoic, Kagome had no doubts that they were related now.

Tsubaki quickly regained her cool and bit her lip as she fought the tears that threatened to fall. "Very well. This won't be the end, Inuyasha. I'll have you." She said, her voice cracking as she left their office.

Kagome close the door and turned around. "It's about time you fired that skank. She needs help." She said as she walked back to her 'husband'. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"You did the firing. But you could really be a cold-hearted business woman if you wanted to."

"Really, now?" Kagome said, circling her arms around his neck as she sat down on his lap again.

"Mhm," He began, capturing her lips in a kiss. "However, don't become one. I don't want you turning into Kikyou." He added after he broke the kiss.

Kagome chucked and turned around, continuing what she was doing before his former secretary barged in. "Business isn't my forte anyways." She replied, and Inuyasha chuckled as he pushed a button on the telephone. The line rang a few times, but then someone answered.

"_Human Resources, this is Ayumi speaking."_

"Ayumi, please let it be known that I now require a new secretary. Interviews will be held all day tomorrow." He said, and the woman from human resources replied.

"_I'm right on it, Takahashi-san." _

"Thank you." He said as he pressed the end button. He sighed as he leaned back in the chair, letting Kagome do what she needed to do as he patiently waited.

After several minutes, Kagome stood up and sighed.

"I'm printing the walkthrough, so I won't bug you anymore."

"Oh, I don't mind, anything to have your nice ass on me." Inuyasha said, a smirk gracing his lips. Kagome looked at him very weird as she shook her head. She then began waiting for all the pages to finish printing.

Collecting the papers she quickly tapped them on his desk to align all of them, and then stapled them together. Walking back over to the couch, she began playing on her phone again. Inuyasha sighed and returned to work.

It was a good thing it was almost time to go.

After several moments, the two grabbed their belongings and left the office. Kagome was slightly shocked at the now empty desk that had graced their eyesight, save for the white envelope sitting on it. Inuyasha quickly grabbed it and stuffed it in his pants pocket.

"I wanna read it." Kagome told him as they made their way to the exit, Inuyasha nodded his head.

"We will, later." He told her, and Kagome nodded as well.

The last letter Kikyou wrote slightly frightened Kagome as she anticipated the moment where they would open it and read it. It was basically a dead woman's last words. Who knows what could be inside, it could be a 'Fuck you, go to hell' letter, or a heartbreaking letter that would have Kagome in tears. Either way, she wanted to read it.

* * *

Sango drove up to the estate. Kagome and Inuyasha would be home any minute, and she was supposed to be there as her body guard in case she wished to go anywhere. Also, she missed her best friend. Life seemed so unreal since Kagome had come back into her life, and she was never happier. She had her best friend, and she had a better job thanks to her best friend. What didn't settle well with her, however, was the news of this psychotic stalker.

Someone was after the woman her best friend was posing as, and it put her in danger. Why couldn't Kagome just come back home and stay away from all this trouble? Of course she would put her own family in danger by doing so, but Inuyasha could easily protect her… right? Why did she insist on helping them rid the world of this stalker? He almost killed her once.

Sighing as she held up her badge to the gate camera, she waited as the gates opened. Driving through, she made her way to the small parking garage to the left of the house itself.

Sometimes she wished Kagome would just think about herself for once. But seeing how she and Inuyasha got along, she couldn't blame her for wanting to stay with him if that was her true reason for staying. She envied what they had, and wished that someday she could have the same thing.

Parking the car, she turned the ignition off and exited. Locking the doors, she walked inside.

"Sango?"

Her head snapped up and her eyes widened.

"M-Miroku?" She gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm waiting for my friend to come home, what are _you_ doing here?"

"I work here. I'm Kago—Kikyou's bodyguard."

Miroku smiled at her. "I know about Kagome, Sango. I was there in the hospital."

Anger overtook her, and she stomped up and slapped him hard across the face. "You're saying you _knew_ that my best friend was alive the whole time?! I told you about her so many times and not once have you mentioned a thing about Kagome being here!" She roared, and Miroku chuckled nervously.

"Sango, you must understand! You never gave me her name, and as Inuyasha's friend I had to keep Kagome a secret from the world!" He explained, trying to dodge her strikes.

Sango glared hard at him, but she stilled her moments. "I'm still mad at you." She bit out, straightening her posture instantly as the front door swung open.

"Sango! Miroku! Hi!" Came the melodic voice belonging to her best friend. Sango threw her a tight smile.

"Hey, Kagome." She greeted. "I didn't know Miroku was your friend."

"Oh, he's Inuyasha's best friend." Kagome said. Inuyasha looked at the red mark on Miroku's face.

"Tsk, Miroku, you need to stop groping on women."

"But I didn't do it this time!"

"Uh-huh." Inuyasha murmured as he began walking up the stairs. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Kagome," Sango said, throwing Miroku another glare. "Would you like to do something today?"

Kagome felt the tension in the air, and chuckled nervously as she nodded. "S-Sure, we can dance again, like old times?"

"Dancing, eh?!" Miroku said, his eyes brightening mischievously. Sango rolled her eyes, and Kagome stared at him.

"….Never mind, we can go prepare something to eat." Kagome said, eyes narrowing slightly at Miroku, who chuckled nervously. Sango glared at him as well, and they left. Miroku sighed as he ran a hand through his bangs. Whistling softly to himself he began walking upstairs to find his best friend.

* * *

_Dear Inuyasha,_

_If you're reading this, you must know by now that I am gone. Not dead, but I have left. I can't handle what we have anymore, and quite frankly I have become miserable over the years. _

_I met a man, his name is Suikotsu. He loves me for me, not my skill, and he's marvelous. I've grown to fall in love with him over the years, and I have finally decided to become fully his. He's everything to me now. He's worth more than you and our business. I love him._

_I hope you don't hate me for this, I know how strict you were on staying together, but I can't do this anymore. Everyone deserves happiness, and with him I have a shot at happiness. Inuyasha, you also deserve happiness. And as much as I dislike your secretary I hope you will be happy with her, if you don't find someone better… which I doubt. You'll one day find a good woman who will love you as much as I've come to love Suikotsu. You're a good guy, Inuyasha, but you and I both know that what we have can't work._

_As for the business, after this flight, I'm surrendering my title as co-owner and all rights, clients, and projects to you. I'm not coming home after this. (If you're wondering, I won't take any of the money we have in the bank. For years I've put aside money for the day I'd finally leave.) Anyways, I know you can run everything on your own. It may be hard at first, but I know you can do it. I have faith in you. The business is everything to you and I am truly honored to have been a part of it._

_I love you, Inuyasha. It may not be the kind of love that is shared between lovers, but I love you nonetheless. In the times where you need someone to talk to, or someone to gain advice from, you can always come to me._

_I hope you understand, and I wish you the best._

_-Kikyou._

Inuyasha immediately crumpled the note, his jaw clenching. His anger for the stalker grew immensely once he read the letter. Also, the hatred he felt for himself grew as well. He shouldn't have sent Kikyou on that plane. Kikyou deserved happiness more than anyone else he knew. She had sacrificed so much for him and the business, and suddenly she was gone. She lived her life in constant misery and stress and it was partially his fault.

_I will avenge you Kikyou, I swear it. _He vowed in his head, opening the paper once more. Sighing, he folded it neatly and tucked it in his wallet. It was the last thing he had from Kikyou, he wasn't about to throw it away. Glancing outside the window, he sighed as he noticed Kagome and Sango walking to the picnic table located in the gardens, sandwich-making essentials in their hands.

_I'll protect you, too, Kagome. _He thought as well before leaving the bedroom.

"Hey, down for some Mortal Kombat?" He heard his friend say, and he nodded.

"Yeah." He said. "Grab some beers too, eh?" He said, a small smile gracing his lips as he patted Miroku's back, making sure to be a little harsh with it. Miroku shoved him off and laughed as they made their way to the game room.

However, Kikyou's note still bit at him from the back of his mind, and the guilt was heavy on his heart. Swallowing a lump that formed in his throat, he pretended to enjoy the time spent with his friend and forcefully pushed back those thoughts.

* * *

Tsubaki was seething as she entered the room where O was waiting. How dare she, how fucking _dare _Kikyou fire her. She never even wanted Inuyasha in the first place! She remembered her secretary's words clearly the day she came back after that vacation with her former boss.

"_Kikyou-san gave this to me to give it to you. She told me to tell you that he's all yours now, and good luck."_ Kikyou had said it, Inuyasha was hers now. Missing memory or not, Tsubaki wasn't going to let Kikyou fuck up what they had any longer.

"The bitch fired me, she fucking fired me! She was all over him and had the balls to fucking fire me! I want her gone!" She exclaimed as she stormed in, grabbing her purse and throwing it against the wall. The man merely chuckled as he leaned back in his seat.

"I believe you know what to do now, Tsubaki." He told her, and a sinister smirk formed on Tsubaki's lips as the craziness finally settled within her eyes. She nodded, and took something out of the pocket of her blazer. It was a vial, the contents hidden inside it.

"Give me the grimoire, and it will be done."

"Very well," O said as he stood up and grabbed a large book out of the bookshelves. "The spell is a very complex one; you have something to take her appearance, but how about her voice and scent? Inuyasha is part demon, he'd know the difference right away."

Tsubaki's eyes narrowed. "Tell me what else I need, then."

"I am sure I have the items needed to mimic her voice… her scent however, will be tricky. It will require diving into the subconscious mind of Inuyasha and finding out exactly what she smells like to him, then we will have to work from there. If we were to successfully execute this plan, we must be patient and have everything we need to ensure that there will be no failure." He spoke, and Tsubaki clenched her jaw and nodded.

"Very well, for something as prized as Inuyasha, I will be patient. However, I know how to look into one's mind. Give me an enchanted mirror."

"You require blood of the person, Tsubaki."

Tsubaki threw him a look, and rolled her eyes.

"You assume that I've never looked into his mind before." She said, and O threw her a tight smile and then motioned for them to leave.

"Very well, I know someone who has a mirror you could use. She may be a child but she is very powerful. Runs in the family with her being my niece and all, you know."

Tsubaki nodded as she fought the urge to throw her head off and laugh maniacally. Soon, Inuyasha will be hers. Soon, Kikyou will be as good as dead.

It would be her personal happily ever after.

* * *

**A/N: **Ooooh please don't hate me for not updating in a while! Personal life got the best of me and I ended up leaving a half written chapter alone for weeks until today! I honestly think this story will be under 20 chapters. I'd like it to be longer, but I tend to give up on long term projects- which is a very, very, very BAD habit of mine- but I don't want to give up on this! Haha, well I hope you liked this chapter (even though it was shorter than usual), and we'll see you next time!

-Sai


	12. Chapter 12

**Through Her Eyes**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything, I swear!

**Summary:** They were two completely different women who coincidentally shared the same face. After a tragic accident one of them is mistaken for the other, and the other dies. Helpless, she finds herself taking over the life of a woman she barely met.

* * *

**Chapter 12**: Bliss

* * *

_The lights pulsed, and a feeling of drunken euphoria swept over me. I've always nightclubs. It was a way to dance away my feelings in a public area where no one could recognize you right away. _

_Kouga and I had broken up for good today, and as happy as I was to not be tied down to such a possessive man, I was left feeling bitter. I needed to stop thinking about him; I needed to get away from my everyday life and just _dance_._

_The music pounded loudly in my ears, but I didn't care. I moved my hips in beat with the music and laughed as people began cheering me on. I wouldn't dare admit this to anyone, but I fed off their attention. I'm just a girl who likes attention every now and then, sue me!_

_All of a sudden strong arms circled around my waist and I jumped forward and whirled around. Before me was the most gorgeous male I've ever laid eyes on. He wasn't human, I knew that much, judging from his silver hair and golden eyes. Then I saw it—the dog ears. I don't know what came over me, but I instantly reached up and caressed the furry appendages. A look of shock flew across his features, but then he smiled at me, and I swore I was in love._

"_What are you doing here?" I heard him say, and I shrugged._

"_I always come here on the weekends."_

"_You never told me about this. I'm shocked."_

_I raised an eyebrow but said nothing further and we danced together. He was probably drunk off his ass, but he was cute and I was in mourning… if you call the end of my longest relationship 'mourning'._

_After we danced, he dragged me somewhere. I was too drunk to care. Was I going to get laid? I was a virgin, and I sobered up a bit as a small feeling of dread crept up behind me. I got a better look at him, and just how handsome he looked was enough for me to hand over my virginity to him on a silver platter. I was a horrible example of innocence and purity right there, but I was drunk. That was my excuse for everything that night. _

_He brought me underneath the staircase and pushed me against the wall. It took a minute to register what he was doing, but when his lips landed on mine my brain had shut down. It's not every day that a hot stranger wants to make-out with me in a night club. I hope he wasn't a rapist or a serial killer, which would be a total bummer._

_My hands were tangled in his hair and I kissed him back with equal drunken passion and he ground his pelvis into me, eliciting a shocked moan._

"_Damn Kikyou, I never thought you could be a wild one."_

_WAIT. HOLD ON A SECOND._

_Kikyou? Who the hell was Kikyou? I shoved back the man and threw him a look. He stumbled back and landed against the wall and he looked at me, too._

"_I'm not Kikyou." I said, or slurred… whatever, and a smile grew on my lips. The silver-haired god-man smiled back at me and leaned in for a kiss again._

"_I'm too drunk for your games right now, Kikyou. I've missed you lately." He slurred at me, and somehow I managed to evade his advances._

"_I'm really not—" I kissed him back, and he fondled a breast._

"_Why don't you respond like this when we're at home? Hell, why don't you ever do anything while we're at home?"_

_What?_

"_I think you have me confused for someone else." I breathed as his lips trailed down to my neck._

"_Like I could mistake anyone else for my wife." He snorted, and I pushed him back again._

"_Wife?! Listen, man, I'm barely 21. I just turned 21 last month! I'm not going married and I don't plan on getting married anytime soon!"_

"_Quit with the games, Kikyou!" Boy, he was really adamant about me being this Kikyou person. Through my drunken haze I could see he was getting angry. _

"_Piss off, I'm not Kikyou! I don't even know who she is!" Growing irritated at his persistence, I kicked him where it hurt the most—yep, his nuts._

_I watched as he doubled over in pain, a string of curses leaving those cursed lips of his and I chuckled to myself._

"_My name's Kagome, by the way. It was nice making out with you, though." I said and I turned away, leaving him bent over in pain. I had to find Sango; she was probably worried sick about me or hooking up with the bartender… or both._

_I had to say, though. This night was very interesting._

* * *

Kagome awoke that morning feeling weird. That dream she had felt so real, as if she's lived it before. Looking at where Inuyasha was supposed to be laying, she raised an eyebrow. Where was he?

As if on cue, Inuyasha walked in.

"Morning, sunshine." He greeted as he plopped down on the bed beside her.

"What time is it?"

"Almost ten, you looked like you were enjoying your sleep so I didn't want to wake you." He waggled his eyebrows at her, and Kagome blushed before throwing a pillow at him. Sitting up, she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"I had the strangest dream, like it was almost a memory." She said, and Inuyasha looked at her.

"Really? Do tell."

"Well let me ask you a question, first."

"Okay,"

"Before the accident, have you ever met me before?"

Inuyasha laughed and shook his head. "I think I'd remember if I ever saw you. Hell, even if I passed you walking down the street I'd never forget you." He pointed out. Kagome pursed her lips in deep thought before shrugging.

"I guess it wasn't a memory then."

"Woooooah, you dreamt of me?" Inuyasha asked, his interest in her dream greatly spiking. Kagome nodded.

"Yeah, you mistook me for Kikyou, again." She pointed out, throwing him a hard look. "But we made out, so it was pretty cool."

"Making out?" Inuyasha began searching through his own memories, but none came to mind. "I haven't made out with Kikyou in years, when was this?"

"I was 21 apparently."

Inuyasha thought harder, and shook his head. "No… I don't remember anything."

"Well you were pretty wasted." Kagome pointed out, and Inuyasha looked at her.

"What? Wasted? The hell?!"

"Yeah we were at a nightclub!"

"What were you doing in nightclubs! You know, only guys who want an easy lay go there!"

Kagome smirked and looked at him. "So that's why you were there, huh?"

Inuyasha blinked, and fought the blush that threatened to rise on his cheeks. "Before, yeah… I normally go with Miroku and a couple of employees."

"Well, that was my dream. I was dancing, you came up and danced with me. Something about you've never seen this side of me, and then you take me to the stair case and we have an intense make out session but you started calling me Kikyou and I got angry and kicked you in the nuts—"

"Kicked me in the nuts!? That was you?!" Inuyasha exclaimed, jumping up from his seat. "I've been mad at Kikyou about that for weeks!" He was genuinely shocked. No wonder Kikyou couldn't remember a thing—because she wasn't the one who did it. How could he have gotten so drunk that night to where he couldn't distinguish scents? He already met Kagome and yet couldn't remember her, and that angered him. If he were sober when that happened, he would have hunted her down and tried getting to know her, and then happily divorce Kikyou and be with Kagome. Just his luck that the Kami's erased that certain memory. Oh well, he'd just have to make more, and make sure to never forget them.

Kagome giggled and shrugged.

"I seemed like a very different person before. Now I wouldn't dare hit anyone down there." She told him, and Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Why can't I remember the make-out session?"

"Pervert." Kagome said as she chuckled. "I'm hungry, let's get breakfast!"

"Your wish is my command, madam." Inuyasha said as he bowed slightly. As the pair exited the bedroom and headed for the kitchen, Inuyasha brought his hand around Kagome's waist.

"Since I can't remember that make-out session, can we have another one?"

That resulted in a punch to the chest and name-calling.

* * *

_That night, in a totally different country..._

"My father is a tyrant, I can't stand him. I never wanted to be a part of this lifestyle. I hate business, always have, and always will. I just want to pursue my career in acting, but with father always demanding that I put all I can into the business, I never have any time for it. Part of me just can't wait till he dies. But as a youkai, it won't be until the millennia."

"I see," Sesshoumaru said, staring at the beauty who sat before him. It was just his luck that Naraku's eldest daughter had waltzed into the bar he frequently went to. He was surprised she was even in China.

Immediately talking to her, and offering her a drink, the woman decided to open up to him. He figured that she thought that he didn't know who she was, or that he was already drunk enough to not care. Well, Sesshoumaru didn't get drunk, no matter how much alcohol he downed. Only his youkai senses waned, and they were on full alert now.

"What was your name again?" He asked, diving into the role and taking the task of getting to the enemy's daughter. He was supposed to send Hiten on it, but it seemed too late for it now.

"Kagura."

"No last name?"

"I don't know you well enough for that," She threw him a smirk, and Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow but nodded.

As she continued talking, he used his peripheral vision to take a good look at her. She was beautiful, he would admit that much. She wore a little black dress and heels; her hair was down in waves. Her nose was small yet cute—Sesshoumaru wouldn't dare admit that, he doesn't say 'cute'— and her lips were plump and covered in a crimson lipstick. Her magenta eyes screamed mischief and it somehow enticed him. Overall she was walking sex and he knew it, she knew it, and the rest of the bar knew it.

"Hey lady, why don't you ditch that guy and come over to hang with us?" A human had called out to her, and she threw them a glare. Sesshoumaru's golden gaze moved to the group, and he stifled a sigh. The ignorance in humans seemed to increase on a daily basis. He stood up, and looked at the woman.

"Would you care to have a drink with me elsewhere?" He held out his hand to her, and Kagura looked up at him as she smiled. Taking his hand, she stood up and they walked away.

She was attracted to him, Sesshoumaru thought. It would be easy getting the information that he needed from her. Playing dirty wasn't exactly his forte, but when dealing with an opponent such as Naraku, one would have to use different tactics.

Let's hope that the woman wouldn't get to him, too.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry for not updating frequently, and I'm sorry if the chapter seems rushed or if there's any grammatical and spelling errors- I just wanted to upload a quick chapter XD I've just gotten into school for nursing, so the chapters will come less frequently. They will most likely be shorter too—like this one was. ._. I still hope you enjoyed it, even though it was really nothing special besides the memory dream thing Kagome had (x at least I think it'll be a longer story over all since the chapters will become shorter. Ha ha ha.

Love you all! Thank you all for your reviews, they mean a lot to me :D

-Sai


End file.
